Code: Isis
by Miss Dark Shiva
Summary: What if Aelita wasn't the only one that was trapped on Lyoko? What if she had a sister? Lame summary and Title I know. I suck at them... OddxOC
1. Prologe

**Hello! Well I finally got off my lazy ass and started working on my Code Lyoko fanfic! This is deditacted to MistFairie93 for giving me the inspiration to finally work on it again! THANKIES MISTRAIRIE93 FOR HELPING ME GET OFF MY ASS AND WORK ON THIS AGAIN!!!  
**

**Ok now before anyone tries to sue me, NO I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR THE CHARS IN THE SHOW!!! The only thing I own is Isis! Keir belongs to my friend Keira'Don Devlin, who is helping me work on this! SO NO SUE! WE HAVE NO MONEYS!  
**

**Anyways! Enough blabber from me! On with the story!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Prologe

_Aelita breathed heavily as she ran through the Forest Sector, avoiding laser fire from XANA's monsters. She gasped in horror when she found the path ahead cut off by a shier drop. "Oh no!" It was a dead end. She skidded to a stop, looking back, only to see three krabs, and nowhere to run. She was trapped. The first crab advanced forward, Aelita taking a step back for every step it took forward, until she couldn't anymore. _

_"Help!" She yelled as the krab lifted one of its sharp legs up to kill her. Aelita closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come... Nothing happen. She opened her eyes. The krab wasn't moving. A dagger had been plunged into the target on its back. The krab staggered a bit before short circuiting and exploded. Its mechanical parts littered the ground, and deleted a few seconds later. _

_The dagger flew upwards, twirling about from the explosion, and fell a few seconds later. The owner of the weapon caught it with ease. It was a girl, about a year or so older then Aelita. Her lyokon outfit consisted of a blue bodysuit covered in leopard prints, and light armor plating on her chest. Her blue leopard-like tail swooshed about as she looked at Aelita. "Sis!" She yelled, now charging at the two remaining krabs, dodging their laser fire along the way "Run! I'll take care of these monsters!" _

Aelita awoke in a cold sweat. She felt sick. She stumbled around in her room checking the time. She was up an hour sooner then usual. "What was that dream..?" She groaned, rubbing her temples.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but it's just the prologe! Who's Aelita's sisiter you ask? Well I would tell but... I WONT.! You gots to read and find out for yourself! Anyways should have chapter 1 up today! Please give me a reveiw! **


	2. Chapter One

**Aha! Chapter one! The introduction of my char Isis and my friend's char Keir! **

**Yeah yeah and the disclaimer, me and my friend ****Keira'Don Devlin** **do not own Code Lyoko or the Chars in the show... I wish I did ;;**

**ANYWAYS! READ DAH STORY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter One **

Aelita walked up to the group at the usual spot, her usual morning routine. She smiled at everyone and sighed. 

Odd blinked. "Yo, Aelita. Something the matter?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, no." She laughed as she waved a hand in dismiss.

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked. "You don't look so well."

Aelita smiled, "Just a weird dream last night, that all. It's nothing." She reassured them. She switched the subject. "So, Jeremie, anything on Lyoko?"

Jeremie glanced up from his laptop, from where he was memorized from. "Ah… No. XANA seems to have been taking a break the last few days…" He sighed slightly, whether it be in relief of slight worry, he backed it up with his usual grin. "We can't let our guards down. He'll attack at anytime." He warned, raising his index finger in a -matter-of-a-fact way.

Aelita gave a nod. "Yes." Her mind then drifted back to her dream. The girl that saved her from XANA's monsters. The girl seemed familiar to her, but she didn't know why. She fiddled her fingers in frustration, not remembering who the girl was._'Well… It doesn't matter.'_ Aelita thought to herself. _'I shouldn't spend the whole day worrying about a silly dream._'Still, She couldn't convince herself it was silly. She wouldn't dare bring it up to the group. She knew they wouldn't believe XANA controlling dreams.

"Keir! Wait! Wait I said!"

"Bwahahaha! You're slooooow, Isis!"

Aelita blinked, her trail of thought interrupted. She turned towards the direction of the yelling, the group doing the same.

A girl around the age of fourteen came bolting towards their direction. She had brown shoulder blade length hair, with the ends bleached. Half her face was hidden behind her scissor cut hair, only reviling one of her bright green brown specked eyes, and she wore a black and red vertically stripped shirt with a skull on the left side, skinny gray jeans, and black laced-up vans.

"MOVE!" She barked, ramming right into an unsuspecting Odd. He fell onto the concrete bench Jeremie was occupying with a yelp, nearly knocking Jeremie off. Jeremie yelled in surprise, almost dropping his laptop as he regained his balance. The girl sneered at them, "Move next time!" and ran on ahead as if nothing happen.

"Keir! You're going to cause civilian casualties, if you keep that up!" A second girl ran over. She had short red hair, with the tips dyed blue. Her eyes were deep blue, and she was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that exposed a few inches of stomach, denim ankle length jeans, and black sneakers.

She gave the already dumbfounded group a sheepish smile. "Eh sorry about that!" She laughed nervously as she ran by them, going after the other girl, who seemed to be the one named Keir.

"Why say sorry to them, Isis? They should've mo—" Keir was cut off. It seems that she had forgotten about Jim, who saw the whole incident. He hurried over, taking hold of Keir, lunging her over his shoulder. She screamed. "Whaaaaaaaaat!?" She flailed her legs around, trying to kick his face.

"You! And on your first day! Straight to the principle's office!" Jim bellowed.

"Uh… guess I'll see you later then, Keir…?" Isis blinked. _'Geez that Jim guy may be a dork, but he's quick on enforcing the rules here…'_ she thought.

Keir glared at Isis as she was carried away. "Traitor!" She yelled, "I…don't why but you're a traitor! A traitor!"

Isis rolled her eyes and waved as Keir was carried away to the principle's office. "Bye." She turned back to the group. "Uh sorry about my friend there…" She apologized again, walking over to them.

"Tell that to my ribs…" Odd said in a somewhat whiny tone, rubbing his side, making Isis feel even worse."….Ouch…."

"I'm _really_ sorry! Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Yeah… Keep your friend away from the sugar next time…" Odd muttered.

Isis smiled sheepishly. "Actually, Keir was being quite sane. She's just bipolar."

Odd blinked, "Bi-wha?"

"Bipolar is a mood disorder, distinguished by cycles of depression, and either mania or hypomania." Jeremie explained, while checking over his laptop. He was making sure it didn't get damaged from nearly dropping it. That would be bad.

"In English…?"

"Mood swings, Odd." Aelita translated with a slight sigh.

"Oh…"

"So… Why was your friend running around anyways?" Ulrich asked Isis, who sighed.

"Meh… We were looking for our dorm room, and she insisted that it was in this direction. I told her it wasn't 'cause the boys' dorm is in direction, but of course, Keir wanted to go look anyways. So I ran after her, to stop her, and she pretty much just owned your purple-fiend-friend here, and we all know what happened from there." She explained, "Keir's now in some deep shit with the principle, and I still have no idea where our dorm room is…."

She gave the group a sad helpless look, "…Help…?"

Aelita was silent for a minute then smiled. "Well," she began "I could take you to your rooms... If you'd like. What's your room number?" She simled, taking a glance at her watch. "We have about 30 minutes until classes start so we can use that time to find your rooms."

Jeremie nodded."Yumi could go with you." He sudggested, making her frown.

"How'd I get dragged into this?" She sighed, not really caring but would have rather offered instead of being told to do something.

"Well, that settles it, lets get going!" Aelita smiled broadly at Isis.

"Yeah yeah, you guys have fun..." Odd yawned, absently, giving a wave with his hand while Ulrich, who made no discussion, liking to stay unfimilair with Isis, simply listened, boredly. With a crazy bipolar friend like Isis's, could you blame him?

"Thanks! It's room 103!" Isis grinned. "Oh and what are you're names? As you already know I'm Isis and the bipolar one is Keir."

Aelita glady introduced everyone, first herself. "Well, I'm Aelita." then pointed to the others, "That's Yumi, Ulrich, the one Keir nearly killed is Odd." she laughed. "And the one with the lap top is Jeremie." she finished with a slight giggle.

"Well, room 103..." Yumi thought."That's three down from my dorm number..." She smiled lightly. (Yes we know that Yumi is supposed to be a day student, but this our fanfic! So Yumi is living at Kadic in this one! X3)

Isis smiled. "Cool. Well lead the way!"

Aelita nodded. "Kay, follow me." She cheered happily and led her across the campus and came to the dorms and began to walk up the stairs, Yumi behind the both of them. Aelita got a hard flash from her dream at one point as she was walking up the stairs.

_"Sis!" The girl yelled, now charging at the two remaining krabs, dodging their laser fire along the way "Run! I'll take care of these monsters!" _

_Aelita stood there for a moment as she watched her sister fight the krabs."B-But are you sure?!" She exclaimed, worriedly as she took nervous glances around seeing they __were surrounded."What about you!?" _

_The blue leopard-like girl sliced the front legs of one of the Krabs off, jumping away as it fell, face first, into the ground. The immoblized krab stuggled to move and__-**THUMP**- A dagger was thrusted into the target, and just as quickly pulled back out, followed by the defeated krab exploiding. The girl smiled at Aelita, "It takes__more then a few of XANA's lackys to take me down!" she said as she made her way to the remaing krab, avoiding it's fire along the way. "Now get going!" _

_Aelita nodded and realuctingly did as she was told, running towards the safety of a tower not to far away, "Please be carefull, sister..." she whispered as she ran... _

Aelita gasped, nearly falling down the stairs, but Yumi and Isis quickly caught her. "Are you okay!?" Both yelped in unison, Aelita's fall scaring the crap out of them both. 

"Y-Yes yes! I'm fine! I just slipped is all!" Aelita said quickly, getting up, and walking onwards as if it wasn't a big deal at all. "Well, This is your room!" Aelita stopped at the door.

Isis blinked."Um thanks..." She took out her dorm key and unlocked the door, reveiling a good size, two bed dorm room, with a desk, two dressers, and a small closet.

Yumi popped her head him. "You've got a lot of stuff, don't you think?"

Aelita smiled, ignoring Yumi's comment. "So, why are you here anyway? Parents or something?"

"Eh, my dad's work involed moving from place to place, and I hated it. So he pretty much just dropped me off here while leaving to what would've been my 4th home. And as for Keir, I'm pretty much the only one to keep her somewhat sane since I'm her best friend, so she kinda had to come along." Isis smiled, "She may be a nutty, but she's cool once you get to know her, and she gets to know you."

Both girls were silent about the Keir comment. They weren't sure if they really wanted to get to know that bipolar freind of hers..."Uh... Yeah, sure..." Aelita laughed, after a moment.

Yumi nodded. "Well, um... So, your dad? What about your mom?" She asked, making a conversation, or, attempting too.

Isis stiffened at the mention of her mother. A very touchy subject. Part of her was tempted ignore that question, but that would've been rude."My mom... She also got tired of the constent moving... She's living with a friend last I remebered..." She looked at the girls and forced out a smile, "But anyways, how about you two? Why you here?" She asked, changing the subject.

Yumi and Aelita both saw her facial expression when her mother was brought up, but Yumi smiled back."Well, my parents live really close but I asked if I could stay here during weeks and they agreed."

Aelita nodded."And... I'm Odd's cousin." Was all she replied with.

The bell for class to start rang thoughout the school. "Aw man class is starting..." Isis sighed putting her hands in her pockets, "Well I guess it's time for Hell to start..."

* * *

**Well there's chapter one! Hehe you guys got to witness my friend's bipolar char Keir! Lucky you eh? There will more of her in the chapters no doubt, and I don't just mean her bipolarness. But you'll see what I mean in futrue chapters! Anyways please reveiw! It's the life blood for us writters, and will make me ****Keira'Don Devlin**** and want to write more! And that's what you all want, yes? YES! Anyways thankies for reading!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Yays! We FINALLY got chapter 2 up! W00T! I would like to thank MistFiarie93 for helping with this chapter! I was like having writtersblock and she was willing to devote her time to help put this chapter up. SO THANKIES MISTFIARIE93 -hugs her until she turns blue-**

**And yeah yeah, I know... ****Keira'Don Devlin**** AND I** **DO NOT own Code Lyoko or the chars in the show! But the plot and ocs in this fanfic our OURS! -inrest insane laugh here-**

**ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF ME SCARING YOU PPL! TIME TO READ!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Isis let out a bored yawn from her seat in the back of the class room in Mrs. Hertz's Science Class. So far all that has happen was the teacher making her do an introduction to the whole class, then she took a seat, and listen to Hertz lecture about... something. Isis lost interest in less then a minute, not really caring. _'Just another lame school... just bigger, with dorm rooms...'_ she thought bitterly, closing her eyes. This class was sooo boring without her best friend to entertain her.

Speaking of Keir...

Keir came in, directing the attention that was on Mrs. Hertz to her. She glared at everyone, obviously annoyed. She took a hard seat in the front of the class, slamming her books onto the desk slightly. She muttered something about two hours of detention and plans of revenge. Mrs. Hertz gave her annoyed look, "I take it you're the other new student... Miss Keir Leray?"

"No. She's not here today, please leave a message after the beep." Keir snorted, glaring at some of the students that laughed. "Dose it look like I was trying to be funny? Huh? Dose it!?"She snarled, causing some of the students sitting near her to scoot away. "Don't ya all start criticizing me!" With that she plopped her head down on the desk with a slight 'thump' and just stayed like that. "..."

The science teacher let out an irritated sigh, deciding it would not be best to have this student make an introduction. Who knew what she would say... or do. "Anyways..." she started her lecture once again, which neither Isis or Keir paid attention to.

Ulrich watched Keir from his seat near the back and sighed. "That girl has some serious issues..."

"No kidding..." Odd mumbled, rubbing his now bruised side from Keir ramming him aerier that morning. "And she's dangerous to boot."

Keir heard them, and looked back, giving them an evil grin. "Hehehehehe..." She then turned back around, taking a small blue book from her pocket, and started to read it. She began to giggle minutes later as she read on, causing some of the students near her to scoot even further then had already.

Odd leaned forward, hoping to get a glance at what Keir was looking at, only to receive a sudden, sharp, glare from her."What..?"

"Oh... Um... N-Nothing..!" Odd laughed and slumped into his seat.

"You're pathetic." Ulrich rolled his eyes.

After a few moments, Odd, now desperate, flicked his pencil up to her desk."Whoops!" He laughed. "Better get that..." He smiled and hurried over, leaving Ulrich utterly disappointed in his friend.

Odd squatted down to get his pencil and glanced up at Keir's book.He froze and stopped breathing seeing two boys on the cover, embracing one another, lips nearly touching.Keir glanced down at him and sighed."What are you doing..?"

"N-Nothing! Just g-getting my pencil!" Odd barley managed to get out

Keir giggled. "You saw my book... hehehe my little yaoi book." She grinned when she was Odd's scared look."Come now. No need to lie. I mean, it's obvious you like this as much as I do. I mean, you have to seeing as you are gay." Keir chuckled. She sincerely thought he was. Because she was psycho mainly.

What!?" Odd nearly yelled from what the bipolar girl had said. "I am not, you crazy sick woman"

"Quiet down! And Della Robbia get back to your seat!" The already very annoyed Hertz said, glaring at the two teens from her spot at the board.

Keir frowned and turn back around, putting her book away. "Hypocrite..."

Mrs. Hertz sighed in an attempt to calm herself as she turned back to the board.

Ulrich elbowed Odd in the side. "Hey, so did you get a look at what she was reading?" he asked Odd.

"Yeah," Odd said pouting crossing his arms while staring holes in the back of Keir's head.

"So what was it?" Stern asked a little curious as to why his friend had practically yelled.

"Ulrich, you don't even want to know. I'm trying to get the picture out of my head even as we speak," Odd sighed.

Suddenly, while Mrs. Hertz back was still facing the class, Keir turned around smiling at the two, making both boys feel very nervous. She waved at them before pointing to wards both of them and drawing a heart in the air before making a kissing sign. The people around the three saw this, and began whispering to their friends about the possibility of Ulrich and Odd being gay lovers.

"WE'RE NOT GAY!!!" both boys yelled standing up and slamming their hands on their desk loudly. The whole class looked at them strange. Mrs. Hertz who had turned around when she heard their outburst was speechless, unable to make any sound. Keir giggled as both boys turned red with embarrassment.

Isis who had been watching all of this play out shook her head. Once again Keir had managed to ruin two more peoples lives. She felt sorry for them but even more sorry for herself, after all Keir was her friend and what punishments that Keir didn't receive, Isis would surely get. "Great," Isis thought bitterly, "I can already see us being kicked out of this school by the end of the week, thanks to Keir."

Keir heard Isis's comment and frowned. "I am innocent!" She exclaimed, before pointing at Odd and Ulrich. "And you two shall GIVE IN TO THE YAOI YUMMYNESS!!!" She cackled evilly.

"Keir Leray, please step out into the hallway." Mrs Hertz said, finally having enough of Keir's craziness.

"But what did I do!?" Keir demanded in a pouting manner.

"Just step out into the hallway!"

Keir glared, but did as she was told, getting up from her seat. She stomped as hard and loud as possible out of the classroom, slamming the door shut behind her. That very second students started to mummer about Keir, and her muffled voice could be heard yelling. "I CAN HEAR YOU ALL!!!" This quickly silenced them.

Isis moaned, and banged her head onto her desk. This was going to be a loooong day...

* * *

"Keir, you're a pain sometimes, you know?" Isis said, glaring at her friend as they walked toward the direction of the lunch room. 

Keir gave Isis a pout, resting an arm on her shoulder, leaning on her. "Awe, why do you say that?"

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe because you nearly broke Odd's ribs this morning, mentally scarring both him and Ulrich for most likely the rest of their lives, AND caused Mrs. Hertz to twitch." Isis huffed.

"And this equals being a pain to you how...?"

"Because I'm your best friend, dobe! If people think you're crazy, then they'll think I am too for befriending you!"

"Well you kinda have to be crazy for being my BFF!" Keir said with a giggle.

Isis sweat-dropped. "Gee thanks..."

Keir smirked, leaning on her short friend even more. "You're welcome, little one"

The red-head rolled her eyes, shrugging her bipolar friend off her. "Stop impying on how un-tall I am!"

"I didn't say you were _short_..." Keir said, lagging at her friend's VERY annoyed look.

Isis frowned."I'm not short, dammit! I'm just... not tall!" It really got to Isis's nerves whenever Keir reminded her of her 'un-tallness' as Isis would put it, hating the word 'short'.

"Whatever you say..." Keir laughed, but stopped when she noticed Odd and Ulrich up ahead. "YOU TWO!!!" She yelled.

Odd and Ulrich turned around from talking with the rest of the Lyoko gang to look at whoever called out to them. They groaned as they saw Keir stumping angrily over to them.

"Can't she leave us alone?" Odd moaned.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked. "I mean, I know she almost rammed into you Odd but still you can't blame her forever."

"You weren't in class with us when she humiliated us in front of everyone," Ulrich groaned.

"Is that why everyone keeps pointing and whispering about you two?" Aelita asked as a group of girls were doing just that.

"Come on guys, tell us what happened," Jeremy said, but before they could say anything, Keir had arrived.

"YOU TWO!!!" she yelled again, even though she was only a foot away from Odd and Ulrich. "You two got me into trouble!"

"Hey, it's not our fault your crazy!" Odd said.

"Well it's not my fault your gay!" Keir said. "Not that I have a problem with that," she said smiling. "I think you and Ulrich would make a cute couple," she winked.

"We are not gay!" both boys yelled.

"Yeah, but you two do share a room," Jeremy said thinking out loud.

"Ooooo!" Keir said. "You two have been very naughty!" she giggled.

"Ugh!" Odd growled, throwing his hands up in defeat, "Why are you even here anyway?"

"Sorry," Isis said, walking up to the group. "I forgot to put her leash on."

"Hey!" Keir cried, "you're so mean!" she cried.

Isis rolled her eyes at her friend. "Is there someone you hate?" she asked the group.

"Why?" Odd asked.

The red head sighed. "Don't ask questions unless you want Keir to bother you forever. The only way to get rid of her is to find someone else for her to torture."

"Sissi," Ulrich said pointing to said girl who was walking towards them.

"Oh, Ulrich dear! Yoo-who!" Sissi said waving.

"What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich spat.

"Well I was just wondering-Hey! Do you mind!" Sissi cried, swatting away Keir's hand that had been poking her face.

"Isis! Look! She has a huge zit on the side of her face!" Keir said poking the principal's daughter face again.

"Eww! Get away from me, you freak!" Sissi cried stepping back from Keir.

"But it's so BIG!" Keir said, making Sissi cover her face self consciously. "I know just how to get rid off it!" she said taking out a big needle.

"What are you going to do with that?" the girl asked frightened.

Keir snickered, not answering as she took steps towards Sissi. Afraid, Sissi ran off, Keir hot on her trail. "Awe come now! This is how my grandmommy would do it! It dosn't hurt... badly!"

"And in about five minutes or less, Keir is gonna get in trouble for 'endangering a student'..." Isis smirked, watching her friend chase a now screaming Sissi. "Which means she'll get at least two or more hours of detention, so you two will be Keir-Free for most of the day." She said to Odd and Ulrich, who both sighed in relief.

"Man how can you be friends with her, and be sane!?" Odd asked.

Isis rolled her eyes. "She's not THAT bad. Just don't insult her yaoi books, or piss her off. And besides, she's useful in getting ride of Miss-Barbie-Wannabe."

Odd was about to repel, but was stopped when something small grey and fuzzy raced through the hallways, and climbed up onto his head. It was a grey and black ferret. "Ack! What the hell!?"

"Search!" Isis quickly scooped the ferret off of Odd's head. "How did you get out of you cage!?"It was right then Jim appeared.

"Where's that over-sized rat!?"He yelled, looking around franticly

Isis yelped, quickly placing Search in her pack, in attempt to hide him. "You guys didn't see anything!" She whispered to the Lyoko gang right before Jim went over to them. "Oh! Well hello Jim!" Isis said smiling nervously.

"Uh, thanks, uh uh, what's your name again?" Jim asked

"Moore. Isis Moore. I'm new," Isis smiled nervously holding down her bag. Search was getting antsy.

"Moore, well nice to see that some students aren't as lazy as you bunch," Jim said to the Lyoko gang before walking off in search for the ferret.

"That was close," Isis sighed, "I was afraid he was going to get Search."

"Ha! That's funny!" Odd laughed, "Jim's been trying to get Kiwi for years and he still hasn't caught him."

"Who's Kiwi?" Isis asked.

"Just Odd's dumb dog," Jeremy sighed.

"Dog?" Keir asked, mysteriously appearing next to Isis.

"Where did you-" Yumi began.

"Don't even ask. It's one of those things that were never supposed to be answered," Isis said.

"Can I see it? Can I see it? Can I see it?" Keir asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"See what?" Odd asked unsure.

"Your dog!" Keir pleaded.

"Well I-" Odd said unsure, before Jim marched back over to them.

"Leray! There you are!" the man bellowed picking the girl up by the collar of her shirt. "You're do in detention, now!"

"But I want to see Odd's dog!" the girl whined.

"Dog?" Jim asked looking at Odd. "Della Robbia, you know there are no pets allowed here."

"Of course I know that, Jim," Odd said thinking fast, "What Crazy- I mean Keir meant was my friend. You know, he my dog," he said pointing to Ulrich, "you my dog," he said pointing to Jim, "everyone my dog, yo," he said laughing nervously.

Thankfully, Jim bought it. "Yes, I know what you're talking about. I'm hip with you kids language. Now, Ms. Leray, let's get you to detention," Jim said dragging the struggling girl off.

"The MAN won't be able to hold me for long!!!" she yelled crazily.

Everyone except for Isis laughed. "You think she's lien but she's not. Even the S.W.A.T. team can't catch her."

"Once again, why are you friends with her?" Odd asked.

"Someone has to be," Isis said, "Anyway, I got to to go and let Search out. I'll see you guys later!" she said waving as she left.

"Well..."Aelita said, "There a strange pairing."

"Yeah, but I have one question," Yumi said looking at Ulrich.

"What is it?" the brunette asked.

"When were you going to tell us you're gay?" she asked.

"I'm not gay!" Ulrich was cut out of his rant when Jeremy's laptop that was in his bag went off. "Xana activated a tower," Jeremy said, "Let's get to the factory." The others nodded following him. The didn't notice that in a nearby bush someone had been listening to them.

"Who's Xana?" they asked themselves before being yanked up to their feet.

"Ah ha! Found you! Think you had ran away, didn't you Leray? Well back in my day I was an Olympic runner."

"Really?" Keir asked.

"Yes, but I rather not talk about it," Jim said before he was pulled down to Keir's eye-level by his collar.

"Tell me!" she yelled, a dangerous fire in her eyes. Jim gulped. She was much more then even he could handle...

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! Cliffy for all you ppls! Sorry it took forever! I kinda had a writersblock like I said before but the next one should come out sooner! Again, thankies to MistFairie93 for helping me! And if you ppls like my fanfics then you'll LOVE hers! Go read her work too! So happens next you ask? You'll just have to wait and see! Now go give me a review now! Do it! Do it or else I'll sick Keir on you!!!!**

**Keir: -cackles, holding her large needle-**


	4. Chapter Three

**I would like to announce that we have dubbed MistFairie93 an author of this fanfic! What dose that mean? That means theres now THREE authors working on this fanfic! Which means more chapters will come out sooner, more crazyness, and so on!You ppl need to read her work too! She's REAL GOOD!**

**And NO we do NOT own Code Lyoko or the chars in the show! Just Isis, Keir, and this plot! So NYYYYEEEEEEHHHH! -Sticks tounge-**

**Okay enough chitty chatty! READ DAH STORY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Isis I'm serious!" The bipolar girl whined. "They were talking about some tower thing and a Xana! They must be like crazy evil spies or something!"

"Yeah sure I believe you…" Isis said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Really!?" Keir yelled happily.

The red head rolled her eyes. "No."

Keir cried. "Awe! Why!?" She sniffed. "Why don't you believe me! I'm telling the truth I swear!"

"And I say you had caffeine again…"

"No I didn't!" Keir yelled in rage. "….. Okay so I had a cup or two after lunch!" She said with shifty eyes. "But I'm telling the truth dammit!"

"Right…" Isis smirked. "Got any proof?"

"I heard them! That and why else would they've NOT been in the rest of the classes today!?"

"It's called skipping, Keir. We've done it before ourselves.

Keir was about to retort, but stopped seeing the Lyoko gang had finally returned. "AHA!" She yelled, pointing a menacing finger at them.

"Not her again!" Odd whined, seeing the bipolar girl run over to them.

"What do you want now?" Ulrich asked, not happy one bit to see Keir.

Keir snarled. "Don't play dumb with me, you CRAZY EVIL SPIES!"

The group sweat-dropped. "Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me!" Keir growled. "You know what I'm talking about!"

Isis rolled her eyes. "Keir leave them alone. The poor people already lost enough sanity thanks to you."

"B-but, them-Evil spies, the tower thing, a-and the Xana!" Keir sniffled. "FACTORY!!!" She cried over dramaicly.

"Save me the drama, Keir. They're not evil, and there's no tower thing, Xana, and whatever crap you thought you heard." Isis said, looking up the Lyoko gang. "Right?" She saw they were silent, and even stiffen slightly from what Keir had yelled. "…Right…?" She asked again, hoping to get some sort of answer from at least one of them.

"See? I told you! They're evil!" Keir exclaimed, poking each one of them as she said. "Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! EVIL!!!"

Ulrich snorted."Oh, yes. We're the evil ones. What the hell are you even talking about, anyway..?" He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yeah," Odd added "Wana... Yana... I know it had one of the final alphebet letters in there..." He pondered.

**_"XANA!"_** Keir barked, her fists shaking with anger."I know what I heard! I'm not retarded! Isis, you have to belive me!" Keir resulted to pleading.

Yumi scoffed at this."I think everyone's tierd of you today. Why don't you run off?"

"Yeah, run off." Odd beamed, as if were something original or wise. He simply waned to be a part of this one sided debate.

Keir turned back to Isis, a pleading look on her face."I'm serious, Isis..."

Isis sighed. "Keir exactly how much caffine did you have again...?"

"Only 3 cu---..." Keir sighed."... You know what? Skrew off." She said coldly."Apparently you're going to trust some strangers and toss me aside..." And with that Keir pushed her way past Isis, nudging her shoulder, hard with her own.

Aelita felt a rock of guilt block her throat as she watched the hurt girl leave, now running. '_... I feel awfull...'_

"Awe, come on Keir, don't take it like that!" Isis called out to her friend, but Keir kept on running off. "Well gee, this day has been great so far!" Isis exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasim. "Now my best friend hates me." She looked at the group. "Ok, so what were you doing to make her think you're all spies anyways? Just skipping or what?"

"We all rarely get to hang out so we agreed we'd skip a class so we could all see eachother. Is that a problem?" Yumi frowned, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto her right leg.

"Is she like stalking us, though?" Ulrich frowned.

"She's everywhere!" Odd complained."Like a super fast psyco brain ninja!" He exclaimed only to recieve frowns. "Sorry..." He sighed.

Isis gave Odd an annoyed look. "First off, that was lame." She then looked at Yumi. "Second, that was a pretty offensive remark, if that was really all you were doing." She started to walk past them, toward the direction Keir went. "Oh and one more thing... If you're going to lie, think up somthing better next time, and work on you acting." Isis said as she walked by them.

The Lyoko gang watched as the red hair girl left in search for her friend. Aelita frowned sadly. From what she knew, Keir was annoying, but she didn't deliberatly mean to and how her friends had treated her wasn't very nice. Actually it was kind of mean. They only saved that kind of stuff for Sissi.

The gang seperated, each member doing there own thing. Aelita decided that she should find Keir and Isis to apologize. She headed the way she saw Keir and Isis go to which were the dorms. She wasn't surprised when she saw Isis pounding on her dorm room door yelling at Keir, on the other side, to let her in.

"Keir! Come on! Let me in! You can't still be mad at me!" Isis yelled.

"Why don't you just go and hang out with your new evil spy friends? Huh?" Keir yelled back clearly sounding hurt and angry.

Isis sighed. "One, they're not evil spies and two, they're not my friends. Why would I want to hang out with people who make fun of you? I mean, that's my job," she said. "Come on Keir your my one and only best friend," she said softly.

Silence was heard for a few seconds before the door opened revealing an oddly un-hyper Keir. "Let's make a few things straight," she said crossing her arms over chest.

"And those would be?" Isis asked raising a brow questioningly.

"One," Keir said holding up a finger, "they are TOTALLY spies but I guess the evil part is questionable," she said hating to admit it.

"Okay, they're spies. What else?"

"Two, I heard what I heard and as my best friend you should've believed me let alone defended me whether

or not I was right or wrong."

"Yeah, I know," Isis sighed again.

"And three," Keir said holding up a third finger before pausing to think, "Uh...what was three?"

"I have no clue."

"Neither do I!" Keir grinned happily before getting a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Keir? What's that look for?" Isis asked uncertain as she took a few steps back.

"SUPER GLOMP ATTACK!" the bipolar girl shouted before attacking her friend practically squeasing her friend till she turned blue. Isis struggled, trying to pull away from her friend so she could breath. Fortunately, Aelita decided to make her prescense known.

"Um...excuse me," the pink hair girl said nerviously. Both girls looked at her and Keir immediatly dropped Isis so she could point at Aelita.

"Look there's one of them!"

Isis got up from where she had been dumped on the ground, wiping herself off. "So what do you want now, Spy?" Isis asked making Keir grin grow.

"I-I just wanted to aplogize for my friends. They're usually not like that. I guess they're just a little stressed. We've all been going through a lot lately," Aelita explained, "So I'm sorry, Keir, for what they said to you."

"Well, I guess it's okay Pinky!" Keir said. "Hey want to be friends? I never had a spy friend before it would. It would be so cool! Hey! Can I play with some of your cool spy gadets? Can I? Can I?" she asked Aelita pleadingly.

"Uh..." Aelita said looking confused, "Sure, I mean if it's okay with Isis," she said turning to the red hair girl.

Isis shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, Ali."

Aelita gasped when Isis said that, being confronted by another flash.

_Aelita waited within the tower for her sister, who had been fighting off the monsters so she could escape. As each moment had gone by, Aelita started to worry. Her older sister never took this long to fight off monters..._

_Suddenly the blue-leopard-girl stepped into tower. "I'm home!" She joked, grining._

_Aelita lunged at her, taking a firm hold of her sister. "I was worried! You took longer than usual!"_

_The girl smiled, scracthing the back of her neck embaressingly. "Eh some stupid hornet shot at me by surpise, then flew off. But's I'm fine, Ali." She reasured, ruffeling the younger A.I.'s pink hair. "It's nothing."_

_Aelita gave a smile. "Well, what shall we do now?" She released her grip on her and sighed slightly._

_"Hmmm...Lets go to the Snow Region." The older A.I. said. "I havn't been to that sector for awh--" _

_**BAM !**_

_"Ali!" _

_

* * *

_

**Haha! Left you all at the cliffy! What happens next you ask? You'll see in the next chapter! Until then leave a review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Heheh sorry for the long wait, school decided to be evil, and make me and the others REALLY busy ; But thankfully we had enough free time afterwords to write the chapter!**

**...And NO neither of us own Code Lyoko or the chars in the show! If we did, world domination would be next on our list! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**... READ THE STORY!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bam!**_

_"Ali!"_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Ali! Aelita! Wake up already!" Isis said, gently shaking the unconscious pink haired girl.

"Is she dead..." Keir asked, poking her head.

"Ow," Aelita moaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"She's alive!" Keir yelled happily, engulfing the still groggy girl in a tight hug.

"She won't be for too long if you keep hugging her like that," Isis pointed out.

"Oops," Keir giggled nervously as she let go of the pink hair girl.

"You okay?" Isis asked.

"Do you mean before or after Keir gave me the hug of death?" Aelita asked regaining her breath.

"Sorry. My bad," Keir said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I think I'm okay," Aelita said getting up to her feet with the help of the other two girls.

"You sure? Maybe we should take you to the infirmary," Isis suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I just probably need to take a nap or something," Aelita said.

"Okay," Isis nodded as she watched the pink hair girl walk to her room.

"Isis, my yaoi senses are tingling," Keir said said glancing around till she noticed Odd who was trying to sneak into his room without noticing. "You!" she cried out.

"Oh no!" Odd gulped

"Oh yes!" Keir yelled."You owe me an apology for being mean to me, you gay-purple-fiend-spy!"

Isis sweat-dropped. "Oddball, unless you want to get owned, I suggest you do as she says."

"Apologize for what?" Odd asked.

"For making me look stupid!" Keir yelled.

"Dude, that already happened way before we met," Odd said.

Isis frowned. "Hey! Listen here, mister-stud-wannabe! No one, and I mean no one is allowed to say crap like that to my best friend!" she said, poking his chest roughly. "You say sorry now, or else!"

"Or else what?" Odd frowned getting tired of the red head and her crazy friend.

"Or we'll open up a can of but whoop, you evil spy," Keir said doing some fake karate moves before accidentally hitting herself, thus knocking her unconscious.

Isis sweat dropped, shaking her head. "Great. Now I have to drag her crazy behind back to our room" she said before turning back to Odd. "Care to help, Oddball?"

"Hey, my name's not Oddball. It's Odd," the blonde said. "I also accept, Della Robbia, Romeo, and Odd the magnificent."

"You're full of yourself," Isis muttered walking over to Keir and hooking her arms under her friend's, slowly dragging the unconscious girl to her room. Odd sighed seeing that she was having a hard time and walked over to wards her, picking up Keir's legs.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," he grumbled as they made their way to the girls' room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Oddball." Isis said, rolling her eyes, and adjusting her hold on Keir. "First Aelita gets unconscious, now Keir. Who's next?"

"Aelita's unconscious?" Odd asked worriedly.

"She was," Isis said fumbling to open the door while still holding on to Keir's upper half, "but she's okay now. She went to her room to take a nap." Odd nodded looking relieved.

"That's good," he sighed.

"Why? You her boyfriend?" the girl asked.

"What? Uh! No! She and Einstein are going out. Besides she's my cousin," the purple loving boy explained.

"Oh," Isis said finally getting the door opened, and leading them into their room, "you two don't look related."

"Uh, she's a distant cousin on my dad's side," Odd said thinking of an excuse as they laid Keir on her bed. Odd noticed a picture next to the girl's bed and looked at it. It was a photo of a younger Isis and Keir covered completely covered in mud but they were both grinning none the less.

"That was taken the day we met," Isis said noticing that he was looking at the picture. "A group of older kids had began to pick on me, calling me 'Shortie' and stuff like that. Keir came over to help me, and since she was known as the neighborhood loon they immediately ran away fearing for their sanity. We've been friends ever since. She has my back and I make sure she doesn't get herself killed. We make a great pair," she said smiling fondly.

Odd shook his head, "I still have no idea how you could have stand being with her for so long and still not be sent off to the loony ben."

"Just because something appears one way doesn't mean it's really that. Keir can be crazy and sometimes just plain weird and annoying," Isis said, "but when it comes down to it, she's always there when you need her."

"Maybe I should give Crazy- I mean Keir, another chance," Odd said.

"You should," Isis shrugged "but I'm not forcing you to."

"I should get going," Odd said heading towards the door, "I guess I'll see you later. Oh, and tell Keir I'm sorry," he said before leaving.

Isis sighed flopping onto her bed. "Did you hear that Keir?" she asked staring at the ceiling before she felt her bed sink down slightly with more weight as Keir joined her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Keir waved off, "I still say he's spy so watch your back."

"Will do," Isis said before hugging her friend.

"W-what was that for?" Keir asked confused knowing that Isis didn't do things without reason.

"Just for being you," Isis grinned.

"Aw, thanks Shortie!" Keir said glomping her friend.

"Don't call me Shortie," Isis mumbled pushing her friend away.

"Whatever you say, Pipsqueak." Keir grinned. "You and me, me and you, both of us TOGETHER!" she sang in a soprano voice.

Isis rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling slightly. _'Life with Keir is always interesting,'_ she thought as she watched her friend bounce around the room.

The girl had no idea how right she was...

* * *

Aelita sighed as she layed down on her bed. Twice she had those wried dreams today... as well as scaring the living crap out of her friends. "Why do I keep having these dreams?" She asked herself. "And why dose that girl feel so familiar to me?" 

Few minutes later there was a light knock on the door. Aelita got up and open the door. She blinked in surprise when she saw it was Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. It wasn't that her friends had came to see her that surprised her, but the slightly concerned looks on their faces that did. "Um, hey there. Is there something wrong?"

"Aelita, why didn't you tell us?" Jeremy asked.

"Tell you what?" the pink hair girl asked confused.

"That you were unconscious," Yumi said.

"How did you find out?" Aelita asked.

"Isis told me," Odd said.

Aelita sighed, opening her door wider so her friends could come in. She had a lot to explain.

"So what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"It's nothing," Aelita said putting on a smile though everyone could tell it was fake. "I've just been having these weird dreams it's not the first time.

"Yeah, but Aelita, the last time you had weird dreams was when you were remembering things about your past," Yumi said, "Remember Mr. Puck?"

"Well this dream isn't important," Aelita waved off. "I mean sooner or later I'm going to have a dream that isn't Lyoko related."

"Yeah, but was this one?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh, no," Aelita lied, "Probably just a dream that was created by eating that mystery meat from the cafeteria."

"Well, okay," Jeremy sighed seeing no point in continuing this conversation. He got up leaving, the rest of the group following. All except Odd.

"You know, princess," he said sticking his hands in his pockets, "we all know you're lying."

"I know know what you're talking about," the pink hair girl said.

"Whatever," Odd sighed, "Just know that we're your friends and that we're here for you. For anything."

"I'll remember that," Aelita said as she watched him walk out the door. "Was it right for me to not tell them?" she asked herself when she was alone. She sighed, sitting on her bed. She would have to tell them the turth sooner or later...

* * *

**Gah! Finally got more of the CL chars in the story this time! Sorry we know this one is pretty short compaired to the other chapters. But we did that so we could work on chp 5 now! Hehe now I know all of you are like "B-but what about the cliffhanger in the last chapter!? What happened in the dream!?" Mwahaha you'll just have to be patient! Until then GIVE US REVIEWS SO WE WILL WANT TO DO CHAPTER 5!!!!**


	6. Chapter Five

**OMG CHAPTER 5! I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and read this fanfic so far. It really means alot to us, and it encourages us to write more. SO... THANKIES! -hugs you all until you all turn blue-**

**AND WE NO OWN CODE LYOKO OR THE CHARS FROM THE SHOW! NOR DO WE OWN THE SONGS WE USED IN THIS CHAPTER FROM LINKIN PARK!!!**

**READ PEOPLE! READ!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Jeremy sighed. It was late at night and he had stayed up to work on one of the programs for Lyoko, neglecting sleep. "Ugh," he sighed bags under his eyes as he yawned. "Just have to put in one more code and-"

**"I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway**

**Just like before..."**

"What the-" the boy asked before he was interrupted again.

**"Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Because I'm one step closer to the edge, I'm about to break"**

Jeremey covered his ears trying to block out the sound but it was too loud. Finally he growled in anger moving from his computer and towards the door to find out where the noise was coming from.He followed the loud ear-wrenching noise, until he reached the door that led to Isis, and Keir's dorm. He could've sworn he saw the door itself rumble from the noise within the room.

**"I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again.**

**Just like before...**

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Because I'm one step closer to the edge, I'm about to break**

"ISIS! KEIR! OPEN UP!" he shouted to no avail.

"WHAT IS GOING ON???" a shrill voice asked behind him. Jeremy turned around and nearly wet himself. What he saw was a green gooped face Sissi, hair wrapped in hair rollers.

"S-s-sissi?" Jeremy asked not sure if it was actually the girl or one of Xana's new monsters.

"Of course!" the girl said irritatedly, "now who is playing that loud rackass ruining my beauty sleep?"

"Did someone say beauty sleep?" Keir asked, opening the door. But since the music was so loud, a huge sound wave of it hit Jeremy and Sissy when the door opened.

**"SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!  
**

**I'm about to break!"**

TURN IT DOWN!!!!" Jeremy yelled covering his ears.

"What?" Keir asked

"TURN THAT AWFUL MUSIC DOWN!!!!" Sissi yelled and then all of the sudden the music stopped. They both looked at Keir whose head was lowered so you couldn't see her eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked slowly.

"I said to turn that awful music down!" Sissi said not noticing the flames of anger that surrounded Keir. Luckily Jeremy did and slowly moved away from Keir's target.

Keir let out a battle cry, and charged at Sissi "THE ONLY AWFUL THING HERE IS THE GREEN-FACED-ALIEN!" She roared angrily.

"Yo, Keir! Why you'd turn the music..oh" Isis started but sweat-dropped when she saw her psycho Friend charging after Sissi shouting a battle cry, Xenon Princess Warrior style. "Insult Linkin Park, and it's Death-By-Keir..." She smirked in amusment, until she noticed a not to happy Jeremy. "Oh... its you."

"Yeah," the boy said side stepping Keir as she lunged towards Sissi. "Do you mind keeping the music down? You're disturbing everyone."

"Really?" Isis questioned. "Are you sure about that? Because I only see you and Sissi making a complaint."

"Well you should be lucky it was us and not Jim who came up here or you would be suspended," Jeremy said.

"Whatever," Isis sighed, "We'll 'try' to keep the music down. Come on Keir," she said dragging Keir away from a traumitized Sissi and back into the room.

"Finally," Jeremy sighed enjoying the silence as he returned to his room.

"SILENCE IS NOT GOLDEN!" Keir yelled at him as he left. "TOMORROW YOU SHALL PAY FOR PARTY POOPING OUR FUN!!!"

Jeremy ignored the crazy girl as he finally made it into his room. He sighed contently as he sat back in his chair ready to continue his work when...

**"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!  
THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL!"**

Nothing over powered the blasting music other then the sound of one Jeremy Belpois repeatedly banging his head against his desk...

* * *

Aelita stifled back a small yawn as she walked towards the cafeteria to have break est with the others. _'Didn't have any of those dreams this time...'_ She thought, not sure to be relieved or not. _'Maybe they were just silly dre--'_ Her trail of thought was broken when she saw Jeremy tiredly walk out from his dorm... and with a huge bump on his forehead. "Jeremy, what happened to to you!?" Aelita gasped. 

The boy turned to her warily, uttering only one word before continuing his slow shuffle towards the breakfast line, "Keir."

Aelita sighed. She had hoped the relationship between her old friends and her new friends would have some how mended over the two weeks since Isis's and Keir's arrival, but sadly it hadn't and it seemed like Aelita herself was smack right down in the middle of it all. Sometimes she would argue in the defense of her new friends to the Lyoko gang, sometimes with the help of Odd, who though he still thought Keir was a crazy lunatic that should be sent off to the men in white, he also felt that Isis wasn't that bad (when she wasn't with Keir or when they weren't arguing about Keir's sanity that is).

_'Guess I just have to hope things turn out for the best,'_ she thought to herself as she followed the blonde whiz kid to their usual table.

"For the tenth time Odd, the answer is NO!" Isis said in annoyance kicking the chair out from under Odd, causing him to fall.

Aelita blinked. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Your Oddball friend here not learning the word no! That's what!" Isis huffed. "And if he asks one more time, he's going to get pummeled!"

"What?" the purple loving boy said getting up and rubbing his butt where he had landed, "I just asked if Keir was raised in the jungle by crazed chimps."

"Odd!" Aelita gasped looking disapprovingly at her "cousin".

"What?" Odd asked innocently, "It makes sense," he said to his pink hair friend before turning to Isis, "And don't call me Oddball, Shorty."

"Excuse me?" Isis asked growling, vein popping out angrily from her brow.

"I give you five seconds to run," Aelita said and without saying any more Odd was off, Isis following.

"Come back here Oddball and say that again to my face! I'll knock you down a few pegs and then we'll see who's the shorty," she shouted angrily, waving her fist.

"Kill him Isis! Kill him!" Keir cheered happily, until she saw Jeremy. "YOU! The party-pooping-know-it-all-spy!" She yelled. "I shall make you pay for trying to ruin our fun last night!"

What did I do to deserve this?" Jeremy mumbled to himself a Keir made her way towards him. It was then his laptop started beeping.

"Hey you're laptop is doing that beeping thing like before!" Keir yelled. "Isis, get over--ACK!" She was cut short as a black smoke-like substance suddenly seeped out from a nearby output, and forcibly got inside. "Arrgh!" She held her head in pain, and then it happened. A familiar symbol to the Lyoko gang appeared in Keir's eyes.

Xana.

"Oh no," Ulrich groaned, "She was already bad enough," he said before dodging a blow that the possessed Keir threw at him.

"We need to get her out of here before she gains attention," Jeremy said running out of the cafeteria, the others following him.

They had made it to the safety of the forest before they realized something. Keir wasn't following them anymore.

"Where's Odd?" Yumi asked suddenly realizing that their purple loving friend wasn't with them.

"We'll call him when we get to the factory," Jeremy said as they headed towards the manhole.  
Everyone agreed, except for Aelita who had a nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

"Oddball get you ass over here so I can kick it!" Isis yelled as she continued to go after him. 

"My name may be Odd but it's not Crazy," the boy said running away, "that's Keir's," he said before running into someone. "Oh, oops, sorry. I didn't- Keir!" he asked slightly surprised that the girl hadn't loudly announced her arrival like her usual custom. He peered up at her from his spot on the ground and froze at what he saw in her eyes. Xana's symbol. "Oh fudge," he mumbled as she picked him up by his collar.

Odd struggled trying to get away from her grip but with no avail.

BAM!

Keir came crashing down to the floor, Odd along with. Odd groaned as he moved from underneath the girl. He was surprised to see Isis standing over him with a large pipe in her hand.

"I have no idea what's going," she said breathing heavily, "but I'll take a wild guess and say that this isn't Keir."

"Well let's just say that someone has finally filled Keir's empty head," Odd said. Keir growled regaining herself and getting back up, snarling at the two.

"I guess I can also say that maybe it would be a good idea to run, right?" Isis asked.

"You read my mind," Odd said grabbing her hand, tugging her after him as they ran from Xana's new toy.

Keir growled angrily, her Xana filled eyes narrowed when she saw Isis. "You!?" she snarled both in fury and in what sounding in disbelief. She quickly ran after the two, quickly gaining on them

"We need to call Jeremy," Odd said pulling Isis through the halls.

"Why? He knows about this? Who else?" the red head demanded.

"It doesn't matter," the boy said, "we just need to get away from her until the others can deactivate the towers."

"Towers?" Isis asked, "I'm beginning to think that Keir's idea about you being spies wasn't that far fetched."

"Well I prefer handsome, unappreciated, hero, but whatever," Odd said.

"I'm surprised you haven't floated away with that big ego of yours," the girl said rolling her eyes.

"You know you can't resist," Odd said flirtatiously.

"Only you would be able to flirt in the face of danger," the blue eye girl snorted.

"You know it," Odd said sliding to a stop.

"Why are we stopping? She's going to cacth up to us any second!" Isis said. And as if on cue, Keir came into view.

The possessed bi-polar girl sneered, electric energy forming in her palms. She charged, aiming dead on towards Isis. "DIE!"

"Eh hell no!" Isis yelped dodging to the side, and kicked Keir in the back as she ran by, causing her to faceplant into the ground. She felt bad doing that, but she didn't want to get zapped to a crisp either.

"Come on!" she yelled at Odd, "Where can we go?"

"I don't know but we got to make sure that we don't get killed," Odd said.

"Oh, like I was really planning to," Isis said annoyed as Odd took out his phone.

"Uh Jeremy? We need a little help here," he said.

* * *

"We need help here too," Jeremy said staring at the screen of the computer before him. Yumi was already down at half her life points and neither Ulrich or Aelita was doing any better.

* * *

_"_Where the heck is Odd?" Ulrich yelled blocking attacks from the on coming monsters. 

"Jeremy, we need help!" Yumi said as black smoke appeared before them turning into the Xana controled William.

"Great just what we need," Ulrich murmured as the shaggy hair teen began making his way towards Aelita. The pink hair girl gasped taking steps back as she threw pink spheres at the boy who just blocked them with his sword.

"Oh no you don't," Ulrich mumbled using his super speed and running in front of the pink hair girl as William brought his sword down. The brunette meant to block with his swords but the other boy's pressure forced away his swords causing his divirtualization.

* * *

"Not good," Jeremy said to himself. "Odd are you still there?" he asked 

_"Yeah, Jer,"_ the other blonde answered.

"Good I need you to make your way here."

_"Okay but we have a problem,"_ the purple loving blonde said.

"Yeah, I already know about Keir-" Jeremy said before he was cut off.

_"It's not really Keir that's the problem. We it is but the thing is I'm with Isis. Keir's chasing us and it seems like Xana really wants us dead,"_ Odd said.

"Well that's a problem but we need you so you'll have to bring her here," Jeremy said.

_"Whatever you say Einstein."_

* * *

"Hey look out!" Isis yelled, shoved Odd, causing them both to hit the ground. A ball of elelitricity whizzed by where they were standing just mere seconds ago. "Okay as much as I hate to end your little phone chat, Odd, but we really need to get moving!" Isis urged glacing at Keir, who growled in frusteration at missing her targets again. 

"No one is going anywhere!" Keir hissed, and reached out and grabbed Isis by the callor of her shirt. "Espically YOU!"

Keir! Let me go, please!" Isis pleaded trying to struggle out of her possessed friend's grip.

"Keir isn't here," the girl smirked evily, "Please leave a message at the beep. Beep" she said scowling.

"Hey crazy!" a voice called out. Keir looked over her shoulder to see Odd with a very familiar book in his hand. "Taste the yaoi-ness!" he said throwing the book at the girl and hitting the girl smack dab in the face.

Keir let out a yelp, dropping Isis, who quickly scrambled to her feet and ran over to Odd. "I owe you one, Oddball."The red head said. "Now please tell me you know where we go to get away from her!"

"Yeah, but you got to promise to not ask any questions," Odd said as he led her outside to the forest.

"Why?" Isis asked as Odd stopped right in front of a man hole and kneeled down to move it aside.

Odd grinned. "You'll just end up forgetting all of this in the end."

"I highly doubt that," the red head said following him down the hole. "Great hideout," she said wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"You get used to it," Odd said tossing her a skateboard, "you think you can keep up?" he asked raising brow smirking.

"Just try me," Isis said hopping on her board.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just love the cliffys we throw at you? Makes you want to find out what happens and want to read more yes? ANYWAYS REVIEW!!!!  
**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter six has arrived! That was quick eh? Christmass break is almost here for me which means I'll be able to devote more time to this fanfic! Now if you like this fanfic then you should MistFairie93's work! She's also an author of this but her own stories are even better! Like her 'Code: Moon' fanfic for example! So be sure to go her page and read her stuff to okies?**

**And NO NEITHER OF US OWN CODE LYOKO OR THE CHARS IN IT!!!**

**Now... Go read!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Isis was right behind Odd, ridding on the skatebored as fast as possible. She looked over her shoulder, and saw no sign of Keir. "I think we finally lost her." She sighed in relief.

"Don't get too comfortable, Shorty," Odd said leading the way.

"Hey what did I say about calling me that?" Isis growled angrily.

"I'll stop when you stop calling me Oddball," Odd said.

"And that will only happen when you stop calling Keir crazy," Isis said.

"I don't understand you," Odd said shaking his head as he stopped at a ladder.

"And I don't understand you either," Isis said.

"Finally!" Odd said helping her onto the bridge, "Something we agree on." They began walking towards the huge abandoned building and Isis had a weird sense of deja vu.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It's the abandon factory me and the others found, but we need to get to the computer room. It's down the ropes and-"

"Down the elevator, where the computer room is," Isis said.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" Odd asked confused.

"Lucky guess," Isis shrugged. "Either that or Keir's rubbing off more then I thought on me."

"I hope not. We don't need another Keir" Odd said swinging down the ropes, "need help?"

"I'm not some damsal in distress," Isis growled swinging down the rope and landing next to him

"Never said you were," Odd said as they went into the elevator.

"Well you both are now!" Right as the elevator door started to slid shut, a hand reached out and caught the rim. With inhumen strength, the owner of the hand pushed the door back open, revieling it to be Keir. "Missed me?"

"Don't you die?" Odd asked sending a kick at her, but she was quick and caught his leg, flipping him over her shoulder.

"Now it's just you and me," Keir grinned as she took a step in, the elevator doors closing behind her.

"This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Isis asked herself as she backed up against the elevator wall.

* * *

Jeremy sighed in relief as he heard the elevator coming down. "Finally," he said turning to face the doors. He was surprised when Isis was sent flying out of the elevator and against the wall with a sickening thud. 

"Oh yeah... that one hurt..." Isis groaned as she begun to pick herself up, only to have Keir lift up in mid air by her callor. "Keir, please! Stop it!" Isis yelled.

"Don't worry I will." Keir giggled evilily. "Once you are dead!"

"Sorry Keir, but I don't think so!" Isis said headbutting her friend. Keir gasped, dropping her and fell to the floor motionless, her body wavering like a bad TV reception. "I'm so going to have a headache now," Isis mumbled rubbing her head. She got up slowly her body covered with a few bruises and scratches that the possessed Keir had inflicted.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked looking up from the large computer.

"Yeah," Isis nodded slighty at awe at the whole sci-fi look of the room before gasping, "Where's Odd?"

"Here," a voice said weekly and they saw Odd jump down from a ladder, holding onto his arm as if in pain.

"You look like you hurt your arm," Jeremy said.

"I'll be okay," Odd reassured, "just send me to Lyoko."

"L-lyoko?" Isis whispered to herself trying to remember why that name souned so familiar.

Odd had heard Isis but shrugged it off. The elevator doors opened to reveal a tired looking Ulrich. "Hey good buddy," he said and was answered by a tired mumble as Ulrich sat against the wall, obviously tired after his fight with William. "See ya later...Shorty," Odd grinned stepping into the elevator as Isis managed to snap out of her daze and scowled angrily at him, but before she could do anything the elevator doors were already closed.

Isis sighed rubbing her temples. It had been a long and weird day afterall. "What are we going to do about her?" she asked Jeremy.

"She should be fine," Jeremy said, "just keep an eye on her for me. I need to keep my attention on the screens and I can't have her running around possessed or not."

"Aye, aye captain," the girl said saluting sarcasticly as she slumped down next to the unmoving Keir.

Jeremy sighed as he began to type. "Transfer: Odd. Scanner: Odd. Virtualization"

* * *

Odd landed expertly in the forest section, able to hear the sounds of fighting not too far away. He began to run towards the noise and made it there just in time to see Yumi divirtualized by William. The dark boy began to make his way towards the unprotected Aelita. 

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted firing his arrows at William, missing the boy but gaining his attention and giving Aelita a chance to throw an energy sphere at him.

The boy hissed turning his attention back to Aelita and raising his hand, making black smoke surround her and lift her up into the air.

"Oh no you don't," Odd said aiming carefully this time, "Laser arrows!" he shouted this time hitting the boy and turning him into smoke. "Your path is clear, Princess," Odd said bowing and extending out an arm towards the tower.

Aelita giggled. "Thanks Odd," she said running past him and into the tower.

"Mission accomplished Einstein," he said.

* * *

"Good," Jeremy said, "Aelita just deactivated the tower so get ready for a return to the past." 

"Hey, are any of you going to tell me what's going on?" Isis asked.

"What would be the point?" Jeremy said before pressing a button. "Return to the Past Now"

* * *

"Your Oddball friend here not learning the word no! That's what!" Isis huffed. "And if he asks... one more... time..." Isis blinked, and looked around with a look of confusion on her face. 

"Is there something wrong?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know... I just got this feeling like I was already here. Kinda like... deja vu..." Isis said. She got up from her seat afterwards, and left. "See ya guys later. I'll be in my room until class starts."

Keir wacthed her freind leave. That wasn't like Isis at all to just suddenly leave like that. "What just happen?" She asked. "One second she's ready to kill the Purple-Fiend. And now she leaves." She quickly went after her friend. "Hey Isis, wait up!"

The red head sighed, slowing down her pace so Keir could cacth up. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would figure out something was wrong. "Yeah?"

"What's with you?" Keir asked, now walking beside her. "You just suddeny went from 'must kill oddball' to this."

"I don't know, Keir." Isis said. "Like I said before, I just got this sudden feeling deja vu. Like that already happend before." She rubbed her temple. "And everytime I try to think about it, I get this headach."

"You're becoming part of the collective!" Keir exclaimed.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Oh ha ha Keir. No it's not that. It's something else, but I don't know what."

"They sucked your brain out!" Keir cried out.

"If that happened, then what am I doing here talking to you?" Isis asked tiredly.

"Evil clone," Keir shrugged.

"Whatever," Isis sighed, "It just feels like something strange is going on and I feel..."

"You feel like a mutated monster?" Keir asked.

"No," Isis said, "I just feel like there's something that I should be remebering. Like I forot something really important."

"That happens to me all the time," Keir shrugged, "It's called short attention span and...ooo shiny!" she said running off as she spotted something shiny on the ground.

Isis sighed again. "I really wished it was as easy as that," she muttered walking to her room. She plopped onto her bed, and was greeted by her grey and black ferret, Search. "Hey there, Search." Isis said scarthing behind his ears.

* * *

"That was wried..." Yumi said, refuring about what happen with Isis a few momments ago. "She should've forgotten completly about what happen, like Keir did, right?" 

Aelita nodded. "Yeah, but for some reason it didn't work all the way on her. That's a first."

"Yeah, and I hadn't thought about it till now, but when Keir was possessed," Odd said, "She kept going after Isis, not me."

"It's strange but it might be just a glitch in the return program. As for why Xana was going after Isis it may be because he recognized her as close with the group," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, Odd and Aelita do spend alot of time with her and Keir," Ulrich pointed out.

"I don't know," Odd said unsure, "It was almost like Xana had a grudge against her or something.

"Maybe we should stay away from them until we figure out what's going on," Yumi suggested.

"I found a shinny!" Keir exclaimed happily, running around, holding a few quaters in her hand.

"That's easier said then done." Aelita said, holding back a laugh at Keir's exciment over finding some loose change.

"You're right," Jeremy sighed still totally tired from last night.

"Guess we'll just have to keep an eye on them," Odd said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ulrich smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Odd asked clueless.

"Oh nothing," Ulrich said leaving his friend totally clueless.

"He means Isis, Odd." Aleita smiled. "You spend almost more time with her then with anyone else."

"So? What?" Odd asked getting a little offended.

Jeremy growled, partly because of his tiredness and partly because of how slow his purple clad friend was. "Damn it Odd! You like her!"

"No I don't!" Odd said angrily but the tell tale sign of a blush was on his cheeks, ratting him out.

Yumi smirked. "Lair."

"Who's lying?" Keir asked, suddenly standing next to Aelita.

"The government," Odd said thinking quickly, "I mean, it's so obvious that they're hiding aliens."

"I knew it!" Keir jumped.

"Please," Sissi said walking towards them flipping her hair over her shoulder. "If their were such things as aliens this freak," she said pointing to Keir "would have been beamed back to the mother-ship a loooonnng time ago."

"ME!?" Keir yelled. "I wasn't the one with green dripping gloop all over my face, and my hair all spazzed with the way it was rolled up, looking like something from a horror flim!" She exclaimed waving her arms around wilidly. She then stop. "... and OMAGAWD ZIT IS EVEN BIGGER!!! Guess you need the needle!" Keir said mischeviously, taking out the giant sized needle from out of nowhere. That was all that was needed to get Sissi running.

"Guess there are perks keeping Isis and Keir close by," Ulrich smirked.

* * *

**Bwahaha I know what you are all asking "What about Aelita's dream still!? And when will Isis go to Lyoko!" WAIT AND YOU SHALL FIND OUT! That and review please! **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Whoo! So many chapters done in such a quick time! The plot of the story is slowly but surly starting to thicken! So if you've been keeping an eye on this story now, don't stop doing so now!**

**And yeah yeah yeah we don't own Code Lyoko nor the chars from the show. We DO however own the ocs and the plot! So no steals or it's Death-By-Keir for you! D **

**Keir: I shall add the thieves to my happy YAOI fantasies D**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**BAM!**_

_"Ali!" The leopard AI yelped as the tower shook, and Aelita fell off the edge. The older girl quickly caught her hand though and pulled her back up._

_"Thanks. But what was that?" Aelita asked, now safely back on the platform._

_"Not sure..."_

_**BAM!**_

_The tower shook again, causing the two AI girls and fall on their behinds. "Stay here sis." Aelita's older sister said, jumping to her feet. "I'll check it out."_

_"Be careful!" Aelita said._

_The blue leopard girl smirked. "Relax. There's nothing Xana or whatever is out there that can hold me down." And with that she walked out of the tower, leaving Aelita alone._

Aelita gasped as she awoke from her dream causing Jeremy to stare worriedly at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the pink hair girl said turning her attention back to Mrs. Hertz. Jeremy frowned. He knew something was wrong, but it wasn't like he could really ask her now. It would have to wait for later.

"Oh noes!" Keir yelled, causing everyone to look at her. "He died! He died! No, how can he? He's the main character of the story! How!?" She started to cry, hugging her yaoi book. "HOW!?"

"Ms. Leray where do you think you are?" Mrs. Hertz snapped, her grip tightening on the ruler in her hand.

"I think I'm in the black abyss of depression," Keir wailed not noticing the looks people were giving her because what she had just said was poetic and slightly crazy.

"Well I think that you're in MY classroom disturbing the lesson!" the teacher shouted, "I swear Ms. Leray for the past two weeks since you've been at Kadic you've always managed to disrupt my class! I'll give you one last chance but if this happens again I might have to talk with Mr. Delmas about giving you a suspension!"

Keir just sniffled, before crying on Isis' shoulder. "My happy yaoi world is broken!" she sobbed.

Isis sweat-dropped, patted Keir on the shoulder. "Um... sorry?"

"LIAR!"Keir sniffed, wiping her tears away. "I guess if I can't get yaoi goodness from my book their only one way to go," she said turning to an unsuspecting Odd and Ulrich.

"Keir, don't!" Isis warned though she knew she was already too late. Keir was on a mission now and nothing was going to stop her until she was either got what she wanted or knocked down using a tranquilizer gun, and unfortunately for Odd and Ulrich, Isis forgot to bring it.

"YOU TWO!" Keir yelled, pointed at the two boys. "TODAY YOU SHALL GIVE INTO THE YAOI YUMMYNESS!" She cackled, taking menacing steps toward them.

Isis reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Keir's shirt. "Keir leave them alone! They're already lost most of their sanity as it is!"

"That's not enough!" Keir yelled trying to get away from Isis's surprisingly strong grip. Odd and Ulrich, who finally realized that something was going on backed away nervously away from Keir before running out the room as soon as the bell rang.

"They got away..." Keir sniffed. "I shall hunt them down!" she broke free from Isis's grip and went after them.

Isis sighed, going after her friend. "I swear I'll burn every one of those books of hers after this..." She muttered.

Keir zoom though the hallways, pushing passed students and teachers. "Come out, come out where every you are!" She giggled, searching high and low for her targets. "You two can run, but you can't hide!"

"Keir are you trying to make them go insane!?" Isis asked, finally catching up to Keir.

"If it means getting my yaoi needs then yes!" Keir said, before grinning huge. "AH HA! Found you!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at Odd and Ulrich, who were both hiding behind a confused Yumi.

"Yumi! Protect us!" Odd begged as Keir stalked nearer to them.

"Um what's going on," the Japanese girl asked confused.

"Basically, Keir wants to use us her for sick fantasies," Ulrich explained.

"And you'll enjoy every moment of it," Keir grinned.

"Uh,sure we will," Odd said sarcastically, "Anyway Yumi, be a friend and distract her," he said before pushing the black hair girl towards Keir as the two boys ran off.

"Sorry, Yumi," Ulrich called over his shoulder as she tumbled towards Keir but the yaoi crazed girl had moved out of the way. Fortunately, Isis caught Yumi before running off after Keir.

"Sorry Yumi!" she called as she continued to chase Keir. Luckily for Odd and Ulrich luck seemed to be shining down upon them as Jim turned the corner walking across the path that Keir was running along. Neither had time to move before they both came crashing to the ground.

"Leray!" Jim yelled as he got up, dragging Keir up to her feet by the collar. "What you trying to do? Kill someone!?"

"There will be deaths if I don't get them!" the bipolar girl yelled, struggling to get free. "Let me go you over-sized-buffoon!"

"Buffoon eh? Well let's see who'll look like the buffoon after you spend three hours in detention," Jim said carrying the girl towards the detenttion room.

"No!" Keir screamed, "Isis! Save me!"

"Sorry Keir, but you should have known something like this was going to happen," Isis siad as she helplessly watched her friend be taken away.

"I'll escape! Mark my words! They can't hold me for long!!!" Keir yelled, kicking and flopping as she was carried away.

Isis rolled her eyes and went out to find Odd and Ulrich. "You two can stop hidding now. Jim got her." she called out.

"You sure?" Odd said poking his head out from behind a trashcan.

"Yeah," Isis said before both boys came from their hiding places. Ulrich had been in a tree.

"Geez. Why is she so obsessed with us?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. I don't have Keir's brain. Maybe she likes you or something," Isis shrugged.

"Ugh! Don't joke!" Odd pleaded. Isis rolled her eyes.

"Guess you two have a few hours to figure out how to save whatever keft of your sanity," she said.

"Can't you just tell her to stop?" Ulrich asked.

"No," the red hair girl said, "That would be telling you not to practice your fighting or Odd to stop playing video games at all hours of the night. It's just not done."

* * *

Aelita let out a sigh. Right as she thought those dreams were at an end, another pops up. And in the middle of class too. At least Mrs Hertz didn't notice, but she couldn't say the same for Jeremy. Even though she said that there was nothing wrong he was able to tell that there was. 

_'I know I shouldn't hide things from him, but I don't want him to over me more then he already dose...'_ Aelita thought to herself as she walked outside. Jeremy wanted to talked to her before the next class started and wanted her to meet him outside. She spotted him near by under a tree and went over.

"Hey, Jeremy. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked even though she already knew what it was.

"You fell asleep in class," the boy stated.

Aelita shrugged. "Odd does it all the time."

"Yeah, but that's Odd. Not you. There's something wrong and you're not telling me," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy," she sighed trying to make her voice sound beleivable, "There's nothing wrong. I've just haven't been able to sleep."

"Because of the dreams?"

"No because...Keir plays her music so loud," Aelita said quickly thinking up and excuse. Jeremy looked like he was about to say something but the bell ranged signaling it was time for the next class. _'Saved by the bell,' _she thought as she hurriedly rushed to class ignoring Jeremy's calls to come back. Aelita knew she couldn't avoid telling the turth forever, but for now she figured it was for the best. When she arrived to (not sure what class they have next ; ), she decided to sit next to Isis. That way she could avoid having Jeremy or the others ask more qustions.

"Hey Isis. Where's Keir?" Aelita asked as she sat by the red head.

"Caught by Jim after she tempted to make Odd and Ulrich part of her little yaoi fantasy of hers." Isis replied with a smirk. "You were there in class, so you should've saw what had happen."

"Oh right..." Aelita said. "I guess I kinda missed it. I was--"

"You were asleep in class." Isis finished. "It's okay though, I do that alot myslef. It's normal." She said with a smile. "Hey speaking of normal. Don't you normalily sit next your boyfriend?"

Aelita blushed. "J-Jeremy isn't really my boyfriend. I-I mean we have gone out b-but-"

"Aelita, breathe," Isis instructed. The pink hair girl did as instructed until she finally calmed down.

"Thanks. I guess I just need to relax. Jeremy and the others keep worrying about me over unnescassry things. It kind of gets annoying. I am capble of taking care of myself," Aelita pouted.

"I'm sure you are," Isis said sincerely, smiling and Aelita smiled back. Jeremy walked into the room and noticed that Aelita was sitting with Isis he took a seat behind them to keep an eye on Aelita.

When class started, Isis yawned in boredom and was asleep in less then five minutes.

_Isis panted lighty as she raced through a layberath of sewers. Beside her was a pink hair girl, about a year or so younger ther her. They both were following a middle aged man, who seemed to know his way around this place. "__This way, hurry!" He urged, heading toward a door. Both did as they, and followed after him quickly through the door. __They soon found themselves no longer in the sewers, but in a huge desrested building of some sort. _

_"Where are we?" Isis asked_

_"It's an abandon factory." The man replyed as a door to an fraight elevator slid open. "Hurry. We have no time to waste. We need to reach the lower level."_

_"What's down there that's so important?" The pink hair girl asked as they walked into the elevator._

_The older man press a few buttons on a consle, and the door slid back down, closing. "You two will see in a moment" He said as the elevator began its desent to the lower level._

_The two girls gasped when the elevator door opened, reveiling a big glowing green room with, a holograpic like world that was above a dome of some sort which was attached to a super computer._

_"What is this place?"_

"MS.MOORE!"

Isis was startled awake as a book slammed down onto her desk before her. She looked tiredly up to see that the teacher was standing above her glaring menacingly.

"I see that my lesson is too boring for you, Ms. Moore." he said angrily.

"No, of course not," Isis lied rolling her eyes. The teacher sighed before turning back to teach the class.

"You weren't kidding when you said you fall asleep in class alot." Aelita said, holding back a giggle.

Isis smirked. "If it's borning then I sleep through the trotcure."

Aelita giggled before returning her attention back to the teacher. She didn't noticed the confused expression that was on the red head's face.

_'What kind of dream was that?'_ she thought to herself, _'It seemed familiar but I don't remeber any of those people.'_ Isis sighed. She decided to wave the strange dream as an after effect of staying with Keir for too long, that or the cafeteria food. If only she knew...

* * *

**See? Didn't I tell you that you would find out what happened next in Aelita's dream if you waited paitiently? But LE GASP now Isis is having some dreams now! It seems the return to the past must of click something in her mind... ANYWAYS you wish to know more wait for furture chapters! Oh and the next chapter or the one after is going to be christmas based since it's the holidays PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**BLAH! Sorry this came out late. Its the christmas one I promised... well half of it anyways. Me and the other authors of this fanfic have been busy spending time with familiy for the holidays, and I JUST got home. So sorry it's a day late. At least I got it posted while it was still dec. XD lol**

**AWAYWAYS! NO WE DO NOT OWN CODE: LYOKO OR THE CHARS IN THE SHOW! We only own the ocs and the plot!**

**Now... READS PPL! READS!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Odd and Ulrich had managed to make it to the next day with their lives and sanity still intact...for now. Anyway, the blonde purple loving boy was still keeping an eye out for the crazed bi-polar girl as he walked towards the cafeteria for breakfast. On his way, though, he noticed a crowd of students gathered around the bulletin board.

"Wonder what's going on?" Odd asked himself as his curiosity brought him closer to the crowd.

Oh my gosh! A Christmas party is going to be thrown here tomorrow night!" One of the girl students squealed happily, followed by sevrel other students cheering.

"A Christmas party, eh?" Odd thought walking back to his original destination. When he arrived at the cafeteria he saw Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy already there. He grabbed some food before sitting with them. "Hey guys," he said, "Did you hear about the Christmas party?"

"Yeah," Yumi nodded, "It's supposed to be fun and I think it'll help us relax a little after fighting Xana for so long."

"I don't know," Jeremy said thoughtfully, "Xana may use the party for his own purposes."

"Xana this and Xana that," Odd said rolling his eyes, "Seriously Einstein, there's more to the world other then Xana and Lyoko. I think a party is just what you need."

"And who knows," Ulrich grinned, "maybe if you asked her, Aelita will go with you."

Aelita blushed slightly as the comment before smiling. "Speaking of that, are you going to ask Isis to with you, Odd?"

Yumi grinned. "Yeah, why not ask her? You already spend alot a time with her, as well as flirting with her."

I don't flirt with her!" Odd yelled getting alot of attention from other students eating nearby.

"Odd Della Robbia, not flirting with a girl?" Jeremy scoffed, "That'll be the end of the world as we know it."

"Shut up!" Odd said angrily.

"Calm down, Odd," Ulrich said, "No need to get so frustrated."

"I'm not frustrated and I don't like Isis!"

"Fine," Aelita sighed before looking somewhere over Odd's shoulder at a person entering the cafeteria. "Hey Isis!" she said instantly causing Odd's head to whip around in search of the red headed girl, but all he saw was Jim. When he turned back towards the table he was greeted by the others laughter.

"You fell for it!" Ulrich laughed.

"No!" Odd tried to defend himself as a blush crept across his cheek. "I-I was just making sure that if it was Isis that Keir wasn't with her."

"No she's not." Isis said entering the cafeteria, causing Odd to nearly fall out of his chair and his friends howling with laughter once again. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay did I just miss something...?"

"Go ahead and ask her Odd!" Yumi said, nudging him in the side with her elbow."

Ulrich smirked. "You know you want to."

Isis sweat-dropped. "Uh hello? Confused red head here..."She turned her blue gaze towards Odd who seemed to be in the center of this situation. "Um...Odd? Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

The boy gulped nervously. "Um...well I- I just want to know if uh...do you want...I mean if you don't I understand, but I..."

Isis rolled her eyes as the boy continued to ramble on. "Just spit it out!" she cried getting annoyed.She sweat-dropped again as the purple-clad boy continued to ramble. "Odd if you don't speak in English in the next 7.5 seconds, I'm leaving." She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Odd took a deep breath calming himself and trying to ignore the supposedly encouraging looks he was getting from his friends. "Isis," he began, "Will you-"

"AHA! I HAVE FOUND YOU TWO!" Keir yelled, appearing between Odd and Ulrich. "And you know what that means..." She giggled.

"Yeah...," Ulrich sighed, "RUN!" he yelled as he and Odd took off as blurs.

"You wont get away!" Keir yelled crazily skipping after them, a psychotic smile on her face.

"Ooookay..." Isis said, turning to the remaining group. "So what was Odd going to ask me?"

Aelita shrugged even though she knew. "Not sure. So did you hear about the Christmas party tomorrow tonight?" she asked.

Isis nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'll go or not..."

"Why not?"

"Most of the schools I've been to threw really sucky parties. So I'm sure if I want to take the risk of being bored to death going to this one." Isis replayed with a shrug.

"Oh, so no one has asked you to the dance?" Yumi asked.

"No," the red head said shaking her head. "They're either afraid by Keir's craziness or the fact that I'm even friends with her. Why go with a guy who doesn't even like your friends?" she asked.

Yumi and Aelita looked at each other nervously. They knew that Odd liked Isis. Anyone could tell, but they also knew that he DIDN'T like Keir. This was going to be a problem.

"Anyways, I might go. I'm not sure." Isis said, before sweat-dropping as she noticed Keir had literally chased Odd and Ulrich up a tree, and was stalking around a tree like a predator would do after its prey. "Oi. Time to save those two _again_."

The red head got up from the table, totally unaware of the plans that Yumi and Aelita were beginning to think up...

"Keir!" Isis called to her friend, "Leave them alone."

"Not until they fulfill my fantasy!" Keir shouted trying to jump up and grab one of the boys' legs.

"Why us?" Ulrich whined.

"Because you know it's destine!" Keir grinned sadistically.

"Keir leave them along or I BURN every single yaoi possession you have!" Isis yelled. It was a bluff, but Keir fell for it.

"No! Not the yaoi!" She cried falling to the ground dramatically. "Anything but my yaoi!!!"

"Then promise that you'll stop stalking Odd and Ulrich," Isis demanded.

"But-but," Keir babbled.

"Keir..." Isis said tapping her foot impatiently.

Keir pouted. "Fine!" she said crossing her arms and poking out her bottom lip.

"Good girl," the red head said. Just at that moment Nicolas and Herve passed by laughing at Odd and Ulrich who still hadn't left the tree. A wicked twinkle shown in Keir's eyes and this time Isis did nothing to stop it. "Go for it," was all the blue eyed girl said when her friend gave her a silent plead.

Keir grinned happily, pointing to Sissy's's lackeys. "You two!" she cried, "Give in to the yaoi yumminess!"

The two went wide eyed with fear before running off with Keir hot on their trail. Isis smirked in amusment.

"Looks like your sanity will be fine after all." She said to Odd and Ulrich who were still up in the tree. "Are you gonna come down now or what?"

"You sure she's not going to come back after us?" Odd asked.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Geez," she sighed, "you two are such scardy cats. Remind me never to run to you when my life is in danger. Anyway, though Keir can be a little...enthusiastic she keeps her promises."

Ulrich and Odd looked as each other exchanging looks before they both began to climb down the tree. "Thanks again," Ulrich said.

"Hm, no prob," Isis shrugged stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Anyway, I better go. See you guys later," she said walking off.

The boys watched as the girl left before Ulrich turned to Odd and punched him in the shoulder. "Why didn't you ask her?" the brunette asked irritatedly.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" Odd growled.

"Odd, are your feet wet? Do you see the pyramids because you're standing in the middle of De-Nile!" Ulrich said crossing his arms.

"Am not!" Odd said, "besides you shouldn't't be talking. You haven't asked Yumi so don't be nagging me about not asking Isis."

"Did you just admit that you DO like Isis?" Ulrich smirked.

"I-uh-well, NO!" Odd said before angrily stomping off.

Ulrich grinned. He know knew why Odd had always teased him about his relationship with Yumi. It was just to hard to resist and he was sure he was going to have fun giving Odd a little taste of his own medicine...

* * *

(Dah next day) 

"Party party party party!" Keir whooped, bouncing around in the room. "Tonight is the party! Bring the booze!"

Isis rolled her eyes. "It's a SCHOOL party Keir. There will be no booze."

Keir paused. "No booze?"

Isis shook her head. "Nope."

"That sucks!" Keir yelled in rage.

"Keir you don't even drink." Isis said.

Keir blinked. "Oh yeah." she giggled. "But still... PARTY!"

Isis sweat-dropped. "It not for a few hours still ya know..."

"Whatever," Keir smiled bouncing onto her bed. "So, are you going to dance with Oddball?"

"Don't call him that," Isis said.

"Why?" Keir asked confused. "Don't you call him that?"

"Yeah, but...it's just another one of those things that I can do because I'm somewhat sane and you're not," the red head said a little defensively.

"OooOoOOOoo. Aelita was right!" Keir giggled.

"Aelita was right about what?" Isis asked.

"Oh nothing..." Keir said with a impish smile.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Isis demanded.

Keir was silent for a few moments and then... "ODD AND ISIS SITTING A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Isis rolled her eyes. "You are so immature sometimes, you know? Odd doesn't like me."

"But you like him," Keir giggled.

"No I don't!" the blue eye girl blushed, "He's weird. Sometimes even weirder then you, and he's always making up excuses to go somewhere with the others, and he calls me short when he's only taller then me by an inch!"

"Denial," Keir yawned.

"I'M NOT" Isis said stomping her foot.

"First comes LOVE! Then comes MARRIAGE!" Keir started up again.

"Keir..." Isis growled.

"Then comes the BABY in the BABY CARRIAGE!!!"

"KEIR!"

"Ya know, I still think Odd and Ulrich would make the ultimate couple." Keir sighed. "But YOU and Odd would be pretty cute too!" she giggled only to dodge a shoe that was thrown from her red head companion. "Oh what's this? Getting testy? Then I'm right!"

"Shut up!" Isis said angrily. "Or I'll replace all your yaoi books with Yuri books!"

"...Shutting up..."

* * *

**Like I said tis only part of the christmas stuff I promised! Next chap will be the party! Will Odd gotten the guts to ask Isis out? And will XANA be a stick-up-an-ass and attack during the party? Wait and find out in the next chap! AND PLEASE GIMME REVEIWS!!!!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Had heres the next part of the Christmas stuff! Bwahaha me and my buddy Mistfairie93 are on a sugar rush right now, so don't be surprised if you see the next chp after this one up up pretty quickly XD**

**And no thou no owneth thee Code Lyoko show nor characters in it. But thou do owneth the OCs and plot!**

**Read!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

****

****

****

"Isis!" Keir whined. "Please help me out here!" She was going through her closet in a panic, trying to figure out what to wear for the Christmas party.

Isis rolled her eyes, stepping over the mini mountain of clothes thrown onto the floor by her bipolar friend. "Why are you even freaking out over what to wear? That's not like you. Besides it's not like you were asked to the dance with anyone." she said, dodging away from more clothes getting thrown out.

"Well... actually..." Keir started with shifty eyes. "I'm going with William!"

Her friend blanched. "William Dunbar? As in the guy with nothing in his head but air?"

"Yup!" The bipolar girl giggled, throwing yet more clothes out.

"How the heck did that airhead even have the brains to ask anyone out?" Isis asked.

"He's not an airhead!!" Keir exclaimed. "...Okay so he's stupid! But I think he's cool! And... I asked him to go with me." She explained with shifty eyes once again.

Isis sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever. Hope you have a fun time with Airhead."

"And I hope you have a good time with Oddball," Keir grinned.

"I'm not going with Odd," the red head grunted.

"But if he asked you?" Keir asked raising a brow.

"I... um... I don't know!" Isis said getting annoyed. "Either way I don't see the big deal of worrying over what to wear" She said as she looked at the clothing-littered-floor before becoming even MORE annoyed. "And why the HELL did you go through MY clothes!?"

Keir blinked, before looking at the clothes on the ground. Sure enough her red head friend was right. They were hers. "Whoops... went through the wrong closet." She grinned. "No wonder I couldn't find anything GOOD to wear!"

Isis narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to imply something!?"

Keir shrugged. "Just saying that you can brighten up your wardrobe a little. It's kind of depressing with all that grey. Sorry buddy, but sometimes you look like a dude."

"WHAT?" Isis snapped. Keir sighed, wiping out a full body mirror out of nowhere and setting it in front of Isis.

"See?" she said gesturing at her short friends reflection.

Isis growled. "And this fashion critique is coming from someone who dresses EMO!"

"Better to be emo and not goth." Keir said simply.

"Oh ho, you better consider yourself lucky Yumi wasn't here when you said that."

"Whatever. I bet you couldn't pull any other look off. Probably why no one asked you," Keir said over her shoulder as she returned to her closet. "Come on, take the bait, my little short friend," the bipolar girl thought.

"I can so pull it off," Isis said pushing her friend aside and looking into the girl's closet. She frowned when she realized that everything Keir had was either too big for her short frame or...just plain weird. "Maybe I should ask Aelita," she muttered to herself.

"Hope you don't end up all pink!" Keir giggled. "Then again any color other then grey or black would be an improvement!"

"Shut up!" Isis huffed as she made her way out of the room.

"I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!" Keir yelled only to have her friend leave the room, closing the door on her. "...Then again maybe I will..." She blinked before happily jumping back into her closet.

"I'll show the bipolar-yaoi-loving-fiend." Isis said to herself as she walked down the hall toward her pink haired friend's dorm. She came to the door and knocked loudly on it. Aelita opened the door, a little surprised to see the red head there.

"Hello, Isis," she smiled.

"Hey Aelita," the red head said sounding nervous, which the pink hair girl found strange. She never seen Isis nervous before. "Um, listen, Aelita," Isis continued, "I need your help."

"You do? Aelita asked surprised. "With what?"

"Can you help me find something to wear to the dance?" Isis asked sheepishly.

Aelita's eyes grew big before a grin came onto her face. "Sure," she said before looking at the watch and gasped. "We got to hurry though! The dance is about to start soon," she said before dragging Isis into her room.

Only one thing went through the red head's mind: _'Please don't let it be pink.'_

_

* * *

_

"Come on out Isis, it nearly time for the dance!" Aelita called out. She was wearing a pink above the knee length spaghetti-strap dress. She tapped her foot, waiting for her red hair friend.

"...Are you sure I look okay in this...?" Isis asked peeking out from behind dorm door, very unsure with what Aelita had her wear.

Aelita sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Isis you look fine now come on," she said tugging on her friend as she led the way to the dance.

-(At the dance)

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy stood against the wall watching as their fellow classmates danced.

"So, you going to ask Yumi to dance?" Odd asked.

"Are you going to ask Isis?" Ulrich asked and that instantly quieted the boy.

"Hey, I think I see Aelita," Jeremy said making his way towards the pink hair girl. Odd and Ulrich shrugged deciding to follow them. When they reached the girl they found Jeremy practically drooling over her.

The girl giggled, "I guess you like my outfit," she said. Jeremy nodded blushing. "And what do you think about my friend?" Aelita asked.

"What friend?" Odd asked confused as he looked for who she was talking about. He didn't see anyone except for a strangely familiar looking cute red head girl..."I-Isis?" he stuttered in shock.

She was in a nice flowly above knee length dark blue skirt, and a baby-blue bikini-strap tank top. She stood there nervously, very unsure of herself . Could you really blame her? It was her first time wearing anything this nice, let alone a skirt. "Um... hi..." She said with a slightly nervous tone.

To say that Odd was stunned would be an understatement. He was way beyond stunned. All he could do was stare.

Isis got annoyed by this. "What are you looking at, Oddball?"

"You," Odd said before he could think causing both him and Isis to blush.

"Um... thanks...?"

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" A certain bipolar girl shouted.

Isis growled and turn to yell at her friend. "Keir shut the hel--" She stopped when she saw what she was wearing. She actually looked... somewhat normal and nice.

Keir was wearing a somewhat short red skirt that was slightly furly, along with a long sleeved black shirt that exposed a inches of her stomach, and there was one red X on either side of upper part of the sleeves. The crazy girl grinned clinging to the arm of the clueless 'William'. "Hehehe what do you think, my short friend?"

"You actually look somewhat sane," Isis said, "and don't call me short."

"William invited you to the dance?" Jermy asked.

"Actually I invited him, Four Eyes." Keir grinned.

"This can't be good," Ulrich mumbled to Odd as they watched the clueless William clone be dragged around by Keir.

"Hey, Jeremy, let's get some punch," Aelita said tugging the boy towards the food table. Before she left though she gave Ulrich a look which he smirked and nodded slightly at.

"Well I guess I should look for Yumi," Ulrich said as he walked off, trying to hide his grin. That just left Isis and Odd.

Isis sweat-dropped. "Is it just me, or did we just get ditched?" She asked Odd.

"I think so," Odd said before a wave of awkward silence over came them both as they tried to figure out something to say.

Suddenly Keir could be heard at the distance shouting."JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!!!"

Isis groaned and yelled back. "KEIR SHUT UP!"

"But you have to." Her friend giggled.

"No she doesn't," Odd said nervously.

"Oh Odd," Ulrich called grinning while standing next to Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi.

"What?"

"Look up," Aelita grinned.

Both teens looked up and immediately gulped, their faces pale.

"It's-It's-" Odd began unable to finish his sentence.

"It's damn mistletoe," Isis sweat-dropped.

"That means you two gotta kiss!" Keir said in a sing-song voice. "And right on the lips!"

"She right." Yumi said with a grin. "So kiss already!"

"They so planned this..." Isis muttered, arms folded across her chest.

"So, um, I mean we don't have to do it," Odd said stuffing his hands nervously into his pockets.

Isis shrugged, "No, it's bad luck if you reject someone under a mistletoe and we're just friends," she said, "n-not like we like each other right?" she asked blushing nervously.

"Right," Odd nodded blushing too.

"Okay," the red hair girl said nervously, "let's-let's get this over with," she said taking a step towards him.

They leaned in towards each other and--

**VROOM !** (love my FAIL at sound effects? XD )

A laser whizzed by, missing both their faces by mere inches.

Isis let out a yelp, jumping back. "What the HELL!?"

Screams were heard coming from the dancers and soon panic insued as a snakelike creature with legs came crawling into the room.

"Xana," Isis heard Odd muttered to himself before he pulled her out of the way of another laser. The monster let out a roar before making its way towards the two teens.

"What is that thing?" Isis asked backing away as the monster advanced.

"ALIEN!" Keir cried, hugging 'William'. "Don't worry I'll protect you, William!"

"Oh man!" Jeremy cursed. "The one time I don't bring my computer. We need to head to the factory!"

"You guys go on ahead," Ulrich said, "I'll help Odd." The others nodded before heading to the factory. "Hey ugly!" Ulrich called trying to get the monsters attention, "over here!" The boy was surprised when the creeper paid him no notice. Actually it wasn't even attacking any of the other students...except for Odd and Isis.

It opened its mouth, a laser charging up inside and fired it at Isis, who just barely managed to dodge the attack. The monster roared charging up another laser and...

**BONG!**

It let out a painful hiss as it was struck in the face by Keir with a platter tray. "No attacking my short friend or Oddball-spy! Only I'm allowed to do that!" She yelled, whacking the creature again.

"Well," Odd said, scratching his head, "Never thought I say this but, thanks Keir."

"No problem, Oddy," Keir grinned.

"Don't call me Oddy," Odd said.

"Whatever."

**ROAR!**

"Don't interrupt ALIEN! It's RUDE!" Keir yelled whacking the monster. It growled, this time catching the plater tray in its mouth and snapping it in two. "You broke my platter tray..." Keir sniffed.

"Keir move!" Isis shouted as the monster made a swipe for the bipolar girl but 'William' shoved her aside.

"You saved me," she said.

"Was I not suppose to?"the shaggy hair boy asked confused.

"That's actually debatable," Ulrich said running towards them. "Come on, we have to go."

"I AM FOREVER IN YOU DEBT WILLIAM!" Keir exclaimed, hugging the boy's arm. She then blinked. "Go? Go where?" She went wide-eyed. "Are we going to your spy headquarters!?" She asked excitedly, completely forgetting about the monster.

Isis sweat-dropped. "Keir just shut up and run!"

Odd and Ulrich lead the way out of the now emptied room. Ulrich used a broom he found nearby and slipped it through the doors handles stopping it from opening.

"Come on this way," Odd directed.

"Are you going to explain what the hell is going on?" Isis asked running next to him.

"I already told you," he said.

"What? I think I would remember if you mentioned something like this," the girl retorted.

"It's time like these where the return trip can be annoying," the blonde sighed.

Isis blinked. "A return wha?"

"I told you they were spies!" Keir exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm starting to think you're not to far off, Keir." Isis said.

A familiar roar was then heard not too far behind them. It seemed that the simple barricade did little to slow that monster down. It began to fire lasers at the group of teens, most of which were mainly directed at Isis.

"Geez, what did I ever do to him!?" the red head yelled as one of the lasers whizzed by her face.

"Maybe this has something to with what we were talking about," Odd said.

Ulrich nodded. "Could be."

"Could be what?" Isis yelled annoyed.

"We don't even know for sure," Odd said as they ran into the forest. They finally made it to the manhole and once again Isis had a since of Deja vu as Odd directed her to climb down.

"I've been here before..." She said.

Keir blinked. "Huh? You have?"

"Yeah I think so..." The red head replied. "We go down through the sewer and... it leads to a factory."

"How do you know all-- Ooooh! Skateboards!" Keir yelled.

"Grab one and-" Ulrich was cut off when a loud roar sounded from within the sewer before three creepers made their way towards them.

"Great," Odd said sarcastically.

"Do you think you can hold them off," Ulrich asked 'William'

"I didn't know they were on," the teen replied stupidly.

Isis rolled her eyes. "You know, as in FIGHT them, Airhead!"

Keir stop hugging a skateboard and glared at her friend. "Don't call my William an Airhead!"

"Don't worry," Ulrich said, "he doesn't mind. That's not even the real William anyway."

Keir's jaw dropped. "See didn't I tell you, Isis? They switched William's brain!"

"Um, can you have your little pyshco show somewhere else?" Odd asked, "because we're being fired at now!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WILLIAM!!!" Keir yelled, grabbing Odd by the callor. It was then laser shot passed her, barely missing her head. "Running now!" She yelled dropping Odd before running off ahead.

"Sounds good," Isis said running after her friend,Odd and Ulrich behind them as 'William' tried to distract the monsters.

* * *

**Whahahahaha! Cliffs are the best eh? X Heehaw tis starting to get wild and now there is some KeirxWilliamclone-Nessa happening now. LIL what next you ask? WAIT AND SEE IN THE NEXT CHIP! And... Please review! **


	11. Chapter Ten

**WOOHOO! Chapter Ten! I thank everyone that has kept on reading this and been leaving reviews! And I ask that you all continue to do so too! -**

**And yeah yeah we all know that us, the writters of this fanfic, do NOT own Code Lyoko or the chars in the show. But we DO own the OCs and the plot! Ours! All ours! No steals!**

**Now read! Tis good for your soul!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Jeremy, as usual, sat at the computer. "Where are they?" he murmured to himself. He had virtualized Yumi and Aelita to Lyoko a while ago but the geisha warrior was slowly but surely loosing life points and the two weren't even close to the tower yet. The boy had tried calling his friends but they weren't answering their phones, worrying him.

The elevator doors opened and out came the bipolar girl. "I knew you guys had a spy headquaters...ooooh! So many shiny buttens!" She exclaimed, running over to the supercomputer. "What dose this butten do!?" She asked about to press a big red butten. "Does it blow up the world!?"

"What is she doing here?" Jeremy asked slapping the girl's hand away from the button. Keir wimpered and hid behind Isis.

"We had to bring them here," Ulrich explained, "Xana sent alot more monsters then we expected."

"I've been here before haven't I?" Isis asked looking around the room.

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded "I guess Odd gave you a briefing." he said.

Isis shook her head. "No, I just keep getting these deja vu feelings. Now will someone explain to us what's going on?"

"No time," Jeremy said typing at the computer. "Odd, Ulrich, head to the scanners."

Isis forwned as the two boys went back into the elevator. "Hey what about Keir and I? We've both been nearly killed by some snakethings and are confused as hell. Don't we derseve SOME explination!?"

"Yeah!" Keir exclaimed from behind Isis.

"Look, Isis," Odd said in a strange tone, "we have to go. We can't really expain this to you because of this stuff you might not believe. You just got to know that after we're done everything will be back to normal for you two."

"Bull!" Isis shouted angrily. "Just give us a damn straight answer! We can help!"

"Guys! You really need to be on Lyoko now!" Jeremy said.

"We're going," Ulrich said as the elevator doors were about to close but before they did, Isis managed to squeeze through.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked.

"I'm coming with," Isis said crossing her arms, "and you can't stop me," she said giving him a pointed stare.

"Gah! Isis don't leave me here with the Foureyes!" Keir sniffed, pawing at the closed elevator doors. She sighed and went back over to the computer. "Can I pwease press just ONE butten...?" she pleaded to Jeremy.

"No!" The computer whizz said.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Keir cried. "Lemme press a butten!"

"Later, I promise," Jeremy said just to make her shut up, "but you have to be good and quiet."

Keir nodded, making the zipping motion over her mouth. Jeremy sighed before returning to the computer.

* * *

"You can't just go on Lyoko with us!" Odd said trying to stop Isis from getting into one of the scanners. 

"And why not?" Isis asked getting agitated.

"Once you step in there you're stuck with us for good. You can't tell anyone," Ulrich said, "but if you just go back up with Jeremy and Keir you wont remeber anything and this won't be your problem."

"I appreciate you two worrying about me but I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't know why but...I feel like I have to do this," Isis said.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Keir cried when the scanner Isis was in closed. "It Ate her!" She then paused, her eyes narrowing... "WHY DID YOU LET IT EAT HER!!!!" She yelled angerliy at Jeremy. 

"It didn't eat her," Jeremy said wondering what happened to being quite _'But I wish it would eat you.'_ he thought staring daggers at the bipolar girl. "Okay you guys get ready. Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Isis. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Isis. Virtualization.

* * *

(-At the Forest Sector) 

Isis let out a yelp of surpise and she found herself falling... as well as landing on her butt. "Ow... You guys could've at least warned me about the--Whoa!" She looked down at herself seeing her new look. She was wearing a blue bodysuit with dark blue leopard prints all over, she even had a leopard tail, her left leg looked as if it was mechincal, and she had light armor plating on her chest.

_"Hey Isis looks like a video game person!"_ Keir's voice yelled.

"Keir?" Isis asked, hearing her friends voice but not seeing her.

"She's still on Earth," a voice said behind her. She turned around and almost laughed. She was staring at a purple cat boy who she quickly realized was Odd. Ulrich was next to him looking a little more normal with a brown and yellow bodysuit.

"What's with the whole Barney, the cat outfit?" the girl asked.

_"The supercomputer uses the subconcious mind to make your outfits,"_ Jeremy bodyless voice explained.

"So Odd wants to be a big purple cat. And I thought Keir was crazy," Isis smirked getting up.

_"You're a kitty cat too, Isis."_ Keir giggled

"No. I'm a leopard, not a housecat." Isis said.

"Then what's with the collar?" Odd asked pointing to her neck. Isis frowned looking down only to realize what he said was true.

"Whatever," she said crossly, "aren't we suppose to be doing something here?" she asked.

_"Yeah, you guys need to help Aelita and Yumi. They're being held up by some of Xana's monsters,"_ Jeremy told.

"Monsters?" Keir and Isis asked at the same time.

"Yeah, like the ones that were chasing us, but here we have weapons," Ulrich said.

"What's my weapon?" the red hair girl asked.

_"You'll just have to find out,"_ Jeremy said,_ "becauseYumi just got sent back to Earth and Aelita is by herself."_

_"Ooooh is that way theres lots of red dots surrounding this one green dot on the computer screen!?"_ Keir asked. "_And when can I press a butten!? You promised I could press one!?"_ She yelled.

Isis smirked. "I almost feel sorry for you Jeremy. Have fun babysitting Keir."

_"I don't need babys...Ooooh what dose this shinny green butten do!?"_

* * *

Don't touch that!" Jeremy yelled slapping her hand away. Keir growled but turned to look at the Japanese girl who exited out the elevator. 

"Yumi!" she yelled glomping the poor girl.

"Help," Yumi gasped.

"Sorry, Yumi, but I need her distracted," Jeremy said typing on the computer. "Sending in your vehicles now."

* * *

Odd's board and Ulrich's bike appeared in front of them. _"Isis you'll have to ride with either Odd or Ulrich."_ Jeremy said but before the girl could even choose Urich had already sped off. 

"I think he did that on purpose," Odd muttered before jumping on the board and gliding it next to Isis. "Ready, Shortie?"

Isis got on the board before pushing Odd off. "DON'T...CALL...ME...SHORTIE!!!" she yelled before speeding off on the boy's ride.

"Hey get back here!" Odd called running after her.

Isis slowed the board. "Call me shortie again and next time I wont stop for you Oddball."

_"Hehehe catfight!"_ Keir's voice giggled

"Shut up," the two cat teens shouted.

_"Oooo! They're starting to say stuff at the same time! So cute!"_ Keir laughed.

"We are not!" they shouted again before turning to each other. "Hey! Stop that! Me! You! Ugh!"

_"First comes LOVE! Then comes MARRIGE!"_ Keir shouted in a sing song voice.

"Ack! Keir for your own safety shut up!" Isis yelled. Right as she said that a laser whized by her face.

Odd and Isis ducked as Creepers began to shoot at them. "More of these things?" Isis shouted as they hid behind a boulder.

Odd grabbed his wrist, looking over the side of the rock. "Laser arrow!" he shouted aiming his fist at the monsters just before one exploded.

"How did you do that?" Isis asked impressed.

"It's my weapon. Now watch as Odd the Magnificent does his stuff,"he grinned cheekily before running out.

_"Dork!"_ Keir coughed.

"Yeah no kidding..." Isis rolled her eyes. "Ugh but what is my weapon?" She sighed placing her hands on her hips. It was then she felt something apper in her hand. She blinked and looked down at her hands, seeing two sharp daggers in them. "Nice!"

_"Now Isis can slice and dice!"_ Keir cheered. _"And WHEN CAN I PRESS A BUTTEN FOUREYES!?"_

_"Stop calling me FOUREYES!!!"_ Jeremy yelled.

Isis ran from behind the boulder, running towards the attacking monsters. "Take this!" she shouted throwing some of the daggers at one of the monsters who were attacking Ulrich from behind.

"Thanks," the brunnete said as the monster was destroyed before going to help Aelita who was a little up ahead.

"Good job Isis," Odd congratulated before his eyes widen in shock, "Look out!" he cried.

Isis barely had time to duck when she felt something swoosh over her head. She looked up to see William. "William?" she asked confused. "Isn't he suppose to be on Earth?" she wondered.

_"William!"_ Keir yelled happily.

_"That's the real William."_ Yumi explained. _"The one you went to the dance with was the clone that we made to take his place."_

_"Clone?"_ Keir asked. _"I knew you all were spies!"_

_"Yes,"_ Jeremy sighed giving in. "_We're spies trying to stop an evil virus from taking over the world. Right now the real William is under his control and we're trying to free him."_

"Heh explines why the William on Earth is such an Airhead." Isis said twirling her daggers. "Okay real William unless you wanna get a can of whoop ass I suggest you back off."

_"Don't hurt my William!"_ Keir whined.

"He's not your William!" Isis said, "He's on Earth fighting those monsters and even he isn't yours!" She duck as the shaggy hair teen swung his large sword again.

"Get away from her!" Odd yelled firing his arrows at the boy. William merely smirked before Odd's path was blocked by two tarantulas.

"Now for you," William said in his demented tone, "Xana will be happy, when I get rid of you."

"Xana?" Isis questioned backing away from the boy, "What did I do to him?" She ducked down as he swung his sword at her, and she countered by kicking his feet from under him. "Don't know why this Xana guy wants me dead, but it ain't gonna happen!"

William growled before getting back to his feet. He took his sword like a bat and swung it, sending red waves of energy at Isis. The girl gasped before doing sevral back flips moving out of the way.

"How am I going to stop him?" Isis muttered before she froze.

_She was in some sort of ice sector with three block shaped monsters circling around her. She was stuck unless she did something. One of her leopard like ears twicthed as the monster behind her began charging its laser. _

_"I don't think so!" She growled, back flipping over the monster right as it fired its laser. It missed her, the laser hitting the other monster infront, causing it to expoild. Isis landed behind her attacker, that was looking franticly for her. "Tch. Stupid blok!" She smirked before dropkicking it into the thrid monster. The two monsters colided into each other, exploiding, their mechincal parts scattering onto the ground._

_"Hmph." Isis grinned. "All too easy!"_

Isis snapped out of whatever it was that she was in. "That was wierd she murmured to herself before rolling out of the way as William slammed his sword down. The girl jumped back throwing a few daggars at him. He dogded easily but they were only a distraction as she ran towards him, doing a hand stand in front of him before back flipping over him.

William gasped but he wasn't able to do anything as Isis dropped kicked him, knocking him over the edge and into the digital sea.

_"Go Isis!"_ Keir cheered. _"Wait... You just OWNED my William!"_ She cried.

Isis sweat-dropped. "He is NOT your William."

"_Mine!"_ Keir shouted.

"Isis! Are you okay?" Odd asked after finishing off his monsters.

"Yeah, I took care of him," the girl murmured

"On your own?" the blonde asked shocked.

"Yeah. It wasn't hard," she shrugged. Seeing the dumbfounded look on his face quickly annoyed her. "What!?" She asked impatiently.

"It's just that it's your first time here and you already got rid of William on your own?" the boy said. "That's not something easy to do. I have trouble beating him on my own."

"That's because you're an Oddball." Isis said with a smirk.

* * *

"SHE KICKED MY WILLIAM OFF THE EDGE!!!" Keir cried. 

"Shut up!" Yumi yelled and surprsingly the bipolar girl obeyed.

"Thank you!" Jeremy cried exaspertly.

_"Jeremy, I made it to the tower,"_ Aelita said.

"Good, deactivate it quick so we can get rid of Keir," the computer whiz said before getting slapped on the back of the head by said girl.

* * *

Aelita walked into the tower slowly floating up to the next platform. 

Aelita...Code...Lyoko.

* * *

_"So what now?"_ Isis asked. 

Jeremy smirked. "Keir gets to press a button."

"I do? Which one?" the girl asked excitedly.

"This one," he said pointing towards the return button.

"Cool! What does it do?"

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!!!" Jeremy said.

* * *

**OO Holy crap Keir actauly did what she was told for once! And I bet all of you are like "FINALLY" with Isis going to Lyoko eh? Now I bet you are wondering "Well Keir ever go to Lyoko?" If you want to know then you must WAIT for future chapters and REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**And we now persent to you chapter ELEVEN! **

**And no we do NOT own Code Lyoko or the chars in the show!!! Just the OCs and the plot!**

**Now read! You know you wanna!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

****

****

****

****

****

"Is it just me, or did we just get... ditched..." Isis blinked and looked around. They were all back at the dance. "What just happened? Weren't we just...?" Isis was VERY confused.

"It's called the return to the past," Odd explained. "After we deactivate the tower we use it when Xana does something that will expose our secrect or when we have people, like Keir, who we don't want remembering things."

"Hey...have you guys done one of them since Keir and I been here?" she asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!!!" Keir yelled from the distence.

Isis's eyes widen and she looked up. "Crap! I think we should move!"

The girl was about to do said thing when Odd quickly leaned in towards her and kissed her on her lips. When he pulled back both their faces were red. "See ya," Odd said rushing off somewhere. Isis, on the other hand, was frozen in shock.

Keir hopped over, still dragging 'William'. "He kissed you!" She squeled. "...But why did he run off?" She then noticed that Isis wasn't anwsering her. "Isis? Isis! Hellooo! Any body home?" She yelled waving her hand infornt of her friend's face.

"Someone lives inside of Isis?" the clone asked.

"Why did Odd just run off?" Ulrich asked having missed what had just accured between Odd and Isis.

"He kissed her!" Keir said happily.

"He did, did he?" Ulrich grinned before noticing that Isis still hasn't said anything. "What's wrong with her?"

"I-I don't know," Keir said sounding worried.

Suddenly, Isis blinked out of her frozen state and took a deep breath. "I'm tired," she said, still with a confused look on her face. "I'm going to go to bed."

"But Isis," Keir pouted, "the party just started."

Isis shrugged. "I really didn't want to come and I don't feel so good. I'm going to go," she said before walking off.

"Something is wrong with her," Keir said. Ulrich nodded.

"Odd," he thought, "What did you do?"

* * *

"Odd? Where the heck are you?" Isis called out as she walked outside. "Please don't make me hunt you down." She sighed."Odd!" Isis called getting annoyed as she walked under a tree. She heard a rustling from above and let out a small squeak of surprise when something landed before her. Without even thinking, she punched whatever it was, sending it flying. 

"Ow..." a very familiar voice groaned.

"Fudge," Isis gulped as she realized she punched Odd. "Crap Odd, I'm sorry!" She yelped running over to him. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to punch you, I swear!"

"Man, remind me never to surprise you again," the boy groaned as she helped him up. "I didn't know you were so jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy," Isis said crossing her arms stubbrnly. "You just scared the hell out of me, Oddball," she said before noticing Odd shaking his head sadly. "What's wrong?" she asked. She was starting to get annoyed again when she didn't get a response."What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing," Odd said brushing himself off. "Didn't you want something?" he asked.

Isis blush, but thankfully the tree's shadow hid it as she nodded. "I...well I-uh...No not really. I just wanted to know why you suddenly ran off. Is that a problem?"

"Guess not," Odd said stuffing his hands in his pockets nerviously.

"So..." Isis asked.

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me why you left right after you...you know...kissed me?"

"Uh..." Odd said trying to think of something to say.

"I'm waiting," the girl said a little impatiently.

_'Because I like you and I wanted to kiss you with or without the mistletoe,'_ he thought before shaking his head. _'No stop thinking like that. She's just a friend!'_

"Tch whatever..." Isis sighed turning to leave. "If you're not going to give me a straight answer then I'll just leave."

Before Isis could take one step further she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Odd's head on her shoulder. "Fine," he sighed, his hot breath on her neck making her blush at his closeness, "I like you, Isis. I REALLY like you."

She froze, her face turning red with blush. "I uh..um.." she started to stutter.

"Wow," Odd grinned. "You're almost speechless. This must be a first."

"Shut up!" Isis yelled smaking his arm lightly.

"So?" Odd asked.

"So what?" the red hair girl responded back.

"D-do you, you know, like...me?"

"I...uh... " She started to stutter again. "Ugh! Yes! There I said it. Happy?"

"Hmm," Odd said thoughtfully, "no."

"What?" she asked turning around in his arms forgetting how close they were. "I told you that I like you! What else do you want?"

Odd smirked mischeviously as he tilted her chin up so that he could have a better view of her eyes. "All I want for Christmas," he said inching his face towards hers so that there was barely little space between them, "is you," he said before kissing her.

* * *

(-next day ;D !) 

Keir eyed Isis as they made their way to class. This and added with her silence was really begining to annoy Isis. "What!?" The red head finally demanded.

"There's something wrong with you..." Keir said. "You're way too happy. You're usaully not like that in the morning. Espically since it's Mrs Hertz class today."

"So?"

"So... WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ISIS!?" Keir yelled.

"Relax, Keir. It's me. I just managed to have a... good night after the dance," Isis said before walking ahead of Keir to Mrs. Hertz class.

"Something weird is going on," Keir pouted before Odd and Ulrich walked by, "and I'm going to find out," she said making her way towards them."YOU TWO!" She yelled pointing a finger at them. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ISIS!?"

"Uh...what are you talking about?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what is going on!" Keir yelled. "Isis is acting all happy!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course especially what happened at the party with HIM!" she said poking Odd hard. "You saw her face my brunette hair yaoi spy. She was totally not herself and then today she's happy. She even SMILED!!! Not smirk. Not grin! SMILE!!! S-M-I-L-E!!! The only reason she would be like that is if she was replaced by some bad impersonating alien or..." she said turning to Odd who was trying to sneak away. Ulrich, to his great surprise and fear(because it meant he actually understood something that came out of Keir's head), turned towards Odd too.

"Odd," Ulrich began, "You never told me where you went off to after you left the dance."

Keir grabbed him by his shirt callor. "TELL US!" She yelled. "Turthfull details and everything!"

"Uh..." Odd began but fortunatly the bell rang. "Saved by the bell!" he said getting out of Keir's grip and running towards class.

"Something definently is up if he's actually trying to get to class," Ulrich murmured.

"That's why my dear Watson," Keir said appearing out of nowhere with a Sherlock Holmes oufit, "we're going to solve this mystery."

Isis sweat-dropped when she saw Keir enter the class room dressed like Sherlock Holmes. "...Er Keir, Holloween was a few months ago."

"I'm not Keir. I'm Sherlok Holmes and this," she said pulling the unwilling Ulrich to her, "is my yaoi boy assitant, Watson."

"Okay, sure...," Isis said.

"Help me," Ulrich mouthed to her.

"Sorry," she said shaking her head. "You got yourself into this and now there's no getting out."

Keir whipped out a magnifyglass out of nowhere, and looked at Isis closely with it. "What did you go after the event of the Christmas party last night!?"

"Ke-- Sherlok, unless you want to know what the magnifyglass tastes like I suggest you get it outta my face!" The red head said, swatting it and Keir away from her.

"Come on Isis! Please tell me!" Keir begged.

"Be quiet!" the red head ordered, "Class is starting."

Keir pouted before she got an idea. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerve, everybody's nerve, everybody's nerve. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerve and this is how it's sung." A vein throbbed from Isis forehead as she clutched her pencil tightly.

"If you don't go away right now... Im gonna stab you to death with my pencil." Isis said in a calm yet dark tone.

"YOU CANNOT SILENCE ME!!!" Keir yelled, once again managed to bring attention to herself instead of the teacther.

"That's it!" Mrs. Hertz shouted. "Keir, go to the principal's office. Now!" Isis looked at her friend worriedly as the girl was forced to leave the room. Only seeing one option she got up too. "Ms. Moore where do you think you're going?" the teacher asked.

"Go to hell," Isis said before walking out of the room leaving a stunned class and teacher behind. "Hey Keir wait up!"

"What do you want." Keir sniffed as she walked on.

"Come on Keir! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble!"

Keir turned around. "That's not why I'm upest!" she yelled "You're hiding something from me! ME! Your BEST friend! Best freinds are NOT supposed to keep secerts from each other!"

Isis stiffend slightly. She felt bad. Not did only did she not tell Keir about Odd she couldn't tell her best friend about Lyoko. Life truely suck.

"Fine," Isis sighed. "I'll tell you. The reason why I was so happy is because...Odd kissed me."

"I already know that," Keir sighed, "I was right there."

"For the first time," Isis said causing Keir's eyes to grow wide, "but then he kissed me again...longer..."

"I knew it!" Keir yelled glomping her friend. "My little friend is all grown up now." she sniffed.

"...Need...air..." Isis gasped.

Sorry," Keir grinned sheepishly, "SO...when's the wedding?"

"Whenever you're deemed sane," Isis said.

"Awe, no fai--WILLIAM!" Keir yelled glomping the clone. "MINE!"

"I belong to you?" 'William' asked confused.

Keir got a mischevious look in her eyes. "Yep. All mine!" Isis rolled her eyes. She really wanted to tell her friend that she was in love with a brainless clone but then when she thought about it, the two made a perfect couple. She sweat-dropped when the bell rang. Keir was going to be in even bigger trouble now, and Isis was most likey going to be as well. "Oh well." she thought with a shrug.

"You gonna go see your Oddball now?" Keir asked with grin, clinging to 'William's arm."

Isis merely ignored her friend as she walked on, not really paying attention to where she was going when...

"ODD AND ISIS ARE IN LOVE!!!!!" Keir shouted from the top of her lungs.

Isis sweat-dropped. "I should've seen that one coming..."

"Ha!" a voice laughed. "I always knew those two shot loser freaks were perfect for each other."

"Why me?" Isis sighed as she turned around to face Sissi. "If you are smart, you will shut your ugly face and go away now, miss barbie-wannabe." she said, giving Sissi a glare.

"Really?" Sissi asked arching a brow a twirling a strand of hair around her perfectly pink manicure. "I don't think you're in any position to order me that."

"I have Keir," I said confidently.

"And I have my father as principal. Do you really want to be suspended right after you found a weirdo to call your boyfriend?" she questioned.

"And do you think, you can itmidate me by threats of suspension?" Isis asked in a dark tone. "You are nothing but a spoiled brat, who thinks you can have whatever you want, because your dad is principal. And I honestly don't give a damn about it." Isis got right in her face. "So don't think you can push me around with that crap. You thought Keir was scary when she's mad? Then I suggest you don't piss me off then, becuase I'm way worse then her when mad. Got that?"

Sissi, despite the danger she was in smiled and leaned towards the girl. "I know your secret," she whispered in her ear before leaning back and walking away.

"What was that about Keir asked still holding onto the clone's arm. Isis didn't reply as she walked away.

_'How would she know anything about me?'_ Isis thought leaning against a wall. _Neither I or Keir said anything about my past... Like it's much of a past anyways...'_

"Isis!" someone called out. The girl was dragged out of her thoughts as Aelita and Yumi came running towards her.

"What happened in class?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. I heard you cursed at Mrs. Hertz," Yumi said.

"News sure do spread fast around here," Isis sighed nowing that that little fact wasn't helping her situation at all.

"Speaking of news," Aelita said grinning, "I heard some interesting news about you and Odd."

"Lemme guese... Keir?" The red head asked.

Yumi nodded. "Yup."

"So is it ture?" Aelita asked, smiling. "Are you and Odd a couple now?

"I-that's a good question," Isis said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? You don't know?" Aelita asked confused.

"Well we kissed," Isis said immediatly regretting that when Yumi and Aelita smirked, "but...we never said anyhting about whether or not we are a couple."

Yumi sigh. "That's typical Odd. Leave it to him to kiss a girl and not say whether or not she's his girlfriend."

"You sound like this has happened before," Isis said arching a brow.

"Well..."Aelita began unsure if she should go further.

"Well what?" Isis asked.

"Well, Odd's been kind of known as..." Aelita began.

"Go on," Isis encouraged.

"Odd's been known as Kadic's official skirt chaser. He's dated every girl, except for Aelita and me, in his grade and up. Even a few in some of the lower grades as well," Yumi said. It was obvious that the Japanese girl had no clue how worst she was making Isis's day.

"... I think I'm just going to skip the rest of the day." The red head said, before walking off. "See you two later."

"I'm guessing we said to much," Yumi said nerviously.

* * *

**:O Oh noes! Always count on Sissi give someone a bad day! And I bet you all wanna kill us now eh? Right as you all thought Odd and Isis will be together, Isis finds something out about Odd. What next!? Found out in the next chap coming soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**I swear, we must've borke our record on whipping out a new chapter! Bet that makes all you impatient people happy eh? XD **

**NO! We don't own Code Lyoko, the chars in the show, or even Likin Park, or one of their songs that was used for this chapter! So stop trying to sue use you crazy lawyer spies!!!!**

**Now you shall read and shall love it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Isis thought, _'I should have known he didn't like me. I'm probably just another notch on his belt.'_

"Hey! Isis!"

"Speak of the devil," she thought. "Odd. I need to ask you something." Isis said turning to face him. "I heard something about you and I need to know if it's ture."

"Uh, okay," the boy shrugged, a confused look on his face, "Shoot."

"Is it true..." she said biting her lip.

"Is what true?" Odd asked encouraging her on.

"She wants to know if you're a man whore!" Keir shouted, once again popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I was told that you're known as a player pretty much..." Isis said.

"In other words... MAN WHORE!" Keir yelled.

Odd looked positively flushed. "W-who t-told you that?" he stuttered, a tell talesign that he was nervous thus leading Isis to the conclusion that what Aelita and Yumi had said was true.

"It doesn't matter," she said turning around and grabbing Keir's arm as she began to walk away.

"Isis wait!" Odd called out placing a hand on her shoulder. She released Keir and turned to Odd, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "Odd...just...don't," she sighed.

"Isis listen to me. I-"

"Just leave me alone," Isis said, turning her face away from him but he saw it. He saw the single tear that fell from her eye.

Keir shoved Odd away. "You know, it's people like you that make me sick." She said glaring at him. "If you do 'care' for her what so ever, then you will do as she said and leave her alone."

Odd was about to rebuke but one look at Isis told him that maybe Keir was right for once. He sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets and walked off, both his and Isis's heart breaking with every step he took.

Keir gave him one last glare before turning to her friend. "Isis are you going to be okay...?" She asked worriedly. "Do you want to be alone right now or what?"

"I don't know," the girl murmured leaning against her friends side. Keir frowned before an idea came to mind.

"I know what will cheer you up!" she said, dragging Isis off before she could even say anything.

"What do you think you're doing?" Isis asked as Keir dragged her into their room. Keir didn't answer as she dove into her closet, throwing random objects out until she finally found what she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" she cried happily as she held a kereoke machine in her hands. "To turn that frown upside down, we're going to sing!"

"You can't be serious," Isis sweat dropped, "Wait you probably are..." she said as she watched Keir set the thing up.

Keir turned it on. "Ready!?"

"Keir, I'm not really in the mood to--"Before Isis could even finish her sentence Keir was already at it."

**It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time **

"This is ridiculous," Isis said, but Keir continued

**all I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away, it's so unreal**

"I'm not doing this!" Isis exclaimed

**Didn't look out below  
Watched the time go right out the window  
Tried to hold on, but didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go**

"You're not making me!" Isis said definently but her resolve was quickly fading.

**I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when**

Isis let a frustrated yell before grabbing the other microphone. "What the hell," she said before singing.

**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

Keir let out a whoop. "Sing your frusterations away my friend!" She giggled before joining in again.

**It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
**

**tried so hard **

**In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
**

**Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end**

The two friends continued singing, not aware of the audiance that was listening in.

**I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when**

Keir smiled as she watched her friend get all into her singing. She decided to sit down and let Isis have her solo.

**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

Isis continuned singing, faintly aware that Keir wasn't anymore. She didn't care. She needed someway to express her feelings about school; about Lyoko;...about Odd.

**I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

_'Why didn't he tell me?'_ Isis wondered. _'Was he really just using me?'_

**I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

_'I thought he really liked me.'_

**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter.**

"Nice singing!" Keir cheered, clapping. "Feel any better at all?" She asked.

Isis sighed and shrugged. "A little..." She then sweat-dropped realizing the crowd they had attarcted.

"Oi, ever heard of mining your own buisness!?" Keir yelled at them, shaking a fist.

They immediatly ran away, knowing that they had drawn the attention of Crazy Keir...except one.

"Hey! Oddball! I was talking to you too!" Keir yelled

Isis looked away."What do you want?"

"Please Isis. Here me out!" Odd begged.

"We're listening," Keir said crossing her arms.

"I was hoping that I could talk to Isis _alone_," Odd said, his eyes never leaving the fiery redhead before him.

"Hey Keir I think I see William." Isis lied.

"WILLIAM!" Keir yelled happily before running out the door.

Isis rolled her eyes. "It's going to take her at least five minutes for her to realized I lied." She said to Odd. "You have that much time to attempt to expline yourself."

"Okay," Odd said stepping into the room and locking the door behind him. "I think I gained an extra minute or two."

"What are you doing Della Robbia?" Isis asked narrowing her eyes.

"Isis just listen to me. What you heard...they were true but..." Odd began.

"But what?" Isis snapped, "You forgot to tell me that you have another handfull of girls for every other day of the week? Tell me Odd, what day am I?"

"It's not like that!" Odd said getting frustrated. "There's no one else! Look, I did some pretty stupid and immature stuff before and I know what I did to all those girls was wrong but, I don't feel the same way about you like I felt with them. It's different," he said taking a step forward to her, which she equaled with a step back. "I was never interested in them. I always got bored with them, but with you..."

"So what? Now I'm some sort of toy that you're still playing with but get tired of as soon as the next one comes out?" the girl said angrily. "How do I know you are even telling truth?" She asked. "Tch I bet you can't even prove it."

"You don't," Odd said taking another step towards her making her take a step back...straight into the wall. Odd noticed them and took another step towards her but stopped so there would be enough space for her to push him away if she wanted. So far, there was no pushing. "But you have to trust me Isis. I've never met anyone like you before and I would never intend to hurt you on purpose."

Isis snorted. "You must really not know how cliche that sounded, Oddball," she said softly

Odd gave a shy smile. "Well at least your not yelling at me anymore and I haven't been used as a target yet so I guess I'm doing something right," he said taking another step towards her. Isis turned her head stubbornly away from him. The boy sighed. "If you don't want to forgive me I understand but I couldn't just let you go without knowing how I feel. Besides, do you really think I would do something to hurt you knowing that Keir would run after me and beat the crap out of me."

The girl had to hold back a laugh as she thought of that mental picture. She sighed turning to face Odd again only to see him giving her the puppy look. "When did my life turn into some sappy romantic movie?" she mumbled.

"When I brought popcorn!" Keir giggled, appearing out of nowhere, muching on some popcorn.

Isis blanched. "How did you... The door was locked for crying out loud!"

Keir only grinned. "Hehehe" She offered them popcorn. "What some?"

"Out." Isis said.

"But this was starting get to the good part!" Keir cried.

"Out!!!"

Keir pouted but left the room.

"Damn bipolar ninja skills," Isis murmured as Keir closed the door. She then remebered that she was still pressed against the wall and Odd, an involuntary blush creeping across her cheeks. "Odd..." she began but she couldn't think of anything to say as she stared into his unnatural but enticing violet eyes. 'How come I never noticied them before?' she wondered to herself, not noticing that she was leaning in closer to the boy."I...guess I could give you a chance..." she said. "But if I find out you're lying, I'm handing your sorry ass to Keir."

It was then that Keir let out an evil laugh from the otherside of the door. "Bwahahahaha!"

Isis sweat-dropped. "Anyways..."

Before Isis could say anything else, Odd was kissing her with more feeling then he had done before.

"It's official,' she thought, 'I'm trapped in some sort of chick flick,' but that didn't seem to stop her from kissing Odd back.

Meanwhile with Keir...

"This is way better then a movie," Keir grinned watching the two teens eat each other faces from outside the window.

"Um, Keir?" 'William' said behind her.

"Yeah," said girl asked, face still glued to the window.

"How did you get up there?" he asked.

Keir sweat dropped, laughing sheepishly when she realized she was hanging off the window's ledge on the third floor, no possible way of her to have gotten up there...or get down. "Hehehe," she luaghed before she begin to scream. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Isis sighed as she had to force Odd away to get to the window to open it and let her friend in. "This is why I can't let you out of my sight."

"YOU SAVED ME!" Keir sniffed, hugging Isis tightly.

"Air...please..." Isis barly managed to say.

Keir let go but said nothing. "Hehehe..."

"What...?" Isis asked after taking a deep breath of air.

"GROUP HUG!!!" The bipolar girl yelled pulling the two teens into a bone crashing hug.

"Man," Odd wheezed, "whether or not I'm with you, Keir still going to manage to kill me." Isis couldn't help but laugh at this though she was cut short when Keir squeezed tighter.

"Let go...!" Isis yelled.

Keir dropped them and blinked. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT SEEING WILLIAM EARILER!?" She cried.

* * *

"I feel bad," Yumi moaned sprawled across Aelita's bed. 

"Me too," the pink hair girl sighed sitting at her desk. "We ruined something that may have been a perfect match."

"Ugh..." Yumi shivered in disgust, "It was like we were Sissi or something."

"We need to fix this," Aelita said thinking. "But how?"

Suddenly an idea struck Yumi. "I've got it!" She then whispered her plan to Aelita, who quickly smiled.

"That just might work!" The pink hair girl said.

Yumi nodded. "Lets get to work right away!"

* * *

**You all are either gonna hate us or love us for this chapter. If you hate the darma then go throw rotten veggies at Keir!**

**Keir- Hey! D8 **

**Anyways - What are Yumi and Aelita planning I wonder? And too bad they FAILED to know that Odd and Isis already pacthed things up between them. Hope they don't screw things up again between the two! Anyways wait and see in the next chapter and PLEASE review along with suggestions for XANA attacks! Me and Mistfairie93 are running low on ideas X-x**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter thirteen is here! Now just to warn you this is mainly just a filler chap. Don't be excepting any of the dreams or XANA attacks in this one. All that will be in the next one which we are working on right now! But hopefully you'll like this chap anyways! It's more a funny then anything!**

**We, the writters of this fanfic, do not own Code Lyoko or the chars from the show, bla bla ect ect... All we own is the ocs and the plot!**

**Now you all shall READ!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

****

"Do you have the feeling that we're about to be forced to do something that we really don't want to do?" Ulrich asked as Jeremy tried to tutor him.

"What are you talking about?" the computer whiz asked before there was a knock on the door. Both boys looked at each other before Jeremy got up and opened the door. Standing in the hall were Aelita and Yumi, both wearing mischevious grins. Both boys gulped and Jeremy turned to his brunette hair friend. "Ulrich, I will never doubt your pyshic abilities again," he said before the two girl dragged them off.

Keir blinked when she saw the two girls dragging the confused and slighty scared boys away. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled. "Aleins have replaced Yumi and Aelita and they're abducting my spies!!!" She cried.

"We're not abducting them," Yumi said having long ago given up on correcting Keir that they were not spies, "There just helping us with out plans."

"What plans?" Keir asked.

"Operation: Get Odd and Isis back together" Aelita grinned.

Keir was about to explain that the two were a little late for that, but being who she was, she loved making the male members of the Lyoko gang squirm. "I'm in!" she grinned!

* * *

(Later :D)

Keir ran around the school courtyard searching high and low for either Isis or Odd but was having trouble. "Isis! Oddball spy! Where are you two?" She sniffed. Right as she was about to cry she saw 'William' "MY WILLIAM!" She exclaimed, glomping the clone. "I need your help! Have you seen Isis or Odd at all?"

"Yes." the clone said.

"Great! Where?" Keir asked before the clone pointed next to her where Odd and Isis were standing. "When did you guys get here?"

"Keir, we've been here since you started yelling for us," Isis sighed.

"You really need to get some glasses," Odd said.

"And look like the wimpy four eye spy? No way!" Keir cried.

Isis rolled her eyes before asking. "Okay so what do you want?"

The bipolar girl only smiled and grabbed the two by their arms and started dragging them away. "William follow me!" Keir called over her shoulder.

"Where are you taking us?" Odd asked as Keir dragged them around the corner to be greeted by Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich.

"Hey guys!" Aelita waved, "We're going to the movies and you two are coming with!"

"Aren't you supposed to ask us if we want to go and not tell us?" Isis questioned.

"They forced us," Ulrich grumbled.

"And they'll force you," Jeremy added.

"It will be fun!" Keir yelled. "I even picked out what movie we all wacth! So in otherwords..." She started facing Odd and Isis. "YOU TWO ARE COING WITH US TOO AND YOU ARE GOING TO ENJOY IT!!!"

"...Or go death." Isis winched. They were barely even foot away from the bipolar girl when she shouted.

"Come on!" Aelita laughed at Isis's face before she and Yumi dragged Ulrich and Jeremy outside.

"If you can't beat them," Odd sighed.

"Then you go crazy trying," Isis finished as Keir skipped ahead of them holding on to 'William's hand.

* * *

(Later! 8D)

"...Are any of you going to at least tell us what we are going to be forced to wacth?" Isis asked, starting to get annoyed with all the pushing and shoving by Keir, Aelita, and Yumi.

"A horror film!" Keir exclaimed.

Isis blinked. "Wow. You actaully picked something... normal."

"I would've picked something yaoi but Aelita and Yumi wouldn't let me..." Keir explained with a pout.

"That's because we didn't want the boys to even more nightmares from it then you already caused." Yumi said.

"It isn't scary! It's nice and tastey!" Keir cried.

"In the sick and twisted world she lives in," Ulrich muttered.

"I heard that!" Keir yelled as they finally arrived at the movies.

"Okay," Aelita said, "You guys can get the tickets, popcorn, and the other stuff while me, Yumi, Isis, and Keir go to the bathroom," she said before grabbing Isis's arm and running off.

"Guys?" Odd asked "What's going on?"

"We can't tell you," Ulrich said, "but we truely pity you."

"Thanks, good buddy," Odd said sarcastically, "you have no idea how that makes me feel better."

Isis meanwhile let out a yelp as she was once again dragged. "Ok, one of you PLEASE tell me what is going on here!?" She demanded once they were in the girls bathroom.

"Is it a crime to want to have fun as a group?" Keir sniffed.

The red head rolled her eyes. "If that was the case Odd and I or Ulrich and Jeremy in that matter, wouldn't of been dragged here against our wills."

"Come on Isis. Just go along with it," Aelita begged, giving her the puppy dog look.

"Must...resist...the face," Isis said turning around but she already knew she lost. "Fine. I'll play along with whatever you're doing."

"YAY!" Keir cheered before grabbing her friend's arm, running out. "Lets go back to the boys then!"

"Oi!" Isis yelled. "At least STOP dragging me around everywhere!"

"Sworry." Keir smiled nerviously before letting go of Isis. "Ready!?" She asked, suddenly appearing beside the boys.

"We got the popcorn," 'William' said, "though it's not popping."

Isis rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

They walked into the theatre and Yumi and Aelita already had the seating plan all set up. Aelita would sit next to Jeremy; Yumi next to Ulrich; Keir with the clone; and Isis next to Odd...all the way in the back...away from the group.

"This is really starting to get damn annoying..." Isis said and sweat-dropped and she saw Keir turn towards them, waving like crazy.

"HOW ARE YOU TWO BACK THERE!?" She called out only to have the other people in the theatre yell at her to shut up. "I'LL SHUT UP WHEN I WANT TO!" She yelled and that's when someone threw an empty soda can at her, which she just barely managed to duck down from. "...Shutting up..."

"Are they doing anything?" Yumi asked.

"No," Ulrich said trying to focus on the movie.

"You're not even looking!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Fine." the boy groaned turning around to get a glimpse at his friends.

"Don't look!" Yumi whispered harshly.

"But you just- I just-ugh!"

'I'll go check!" Keir smiled.

"Keir no wait!" Aelita started but was too late. The bipolar girl was already out of sight.

"Hello!" Keir said appearing beside Isis.

Isis responded with a simple "Hn."

"Whatcha two doing?" Keir asked.

"...Trying to wacth the movie." Isis said, trying to ignore her friend.

"Is that all you're doing? Nothing else?"

"What else are we supposed to be doing?" Odd asked.

"You're supposed to be getting back together. Duh!" Keir said rolling her eyes.

"Uh...Keir in case you forgot, we already did that?" Isis said.

"I know that, but they don't!" she said pointing to the rest of the group, Aelita and Yumi trying to peek over the back of their seats to see what was happening with them.

"Do you have the feeling that we're being set up?" Odd asked.

"Why can't they find something better to do?" Isis asked.

"Well we used to do the same thing with Yumi and Ulrich but there both kind of oblivious," the boy explained.

Isis sweat-dropped at this before looking at Keir. "Okay so they won't leave us alone unless they are conviced that everything is fine?"

"Yup!" Keir grinned. "So... MAKEOUT OR SOMETHING!" She yelled and was hit in the head with a bag of popcorn.

"Maybe we should just tell them that everything is okay so we can leave," Isis said.

"Well I'm not against Keir's suggestion to making out." Odd grinned. Isis rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Do it!" Keir cheered.

"Keir... Go away." Isis said.

"But I wanna wacth!" Keir whinned.

"Go away!"

Keir whimpered and dissappered. "Thery're no fun..." She pouted, appering back in her seat.

"So any ideas of what we should do?" Isis asked. Odd yawned, stretching his arm before lowering it around her shoulders.

"Just play along," he whispered.

"You just want to suck face Della Robbia," Isis said crossing her arms.

"Not just anyone's face," he grinned bringing her closer to him.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Cliche." she coughed but rested her head on his shoulder.

Keir grinned. "D'awww how cute!" She elbowed Aelita. "Aelita! I think it's working!"

"Really?" Aelita asked about to turn around before she felt something on her hand. She looked down to see Jeremy's hand covering hers, a slight blush on his cheeks though it was mostly hidden by the lack of light.

"Aelita," he said, "just enjoy the movie. They seem to be on good terms with each other so your work is over."

"I guess you're right," Aelita grinned blushing before leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Ulrich and Yumi had noticed the two Einsteins snuggling up but they were both too stubborn to do anything themselves. Luckily for them, Keir loved to play matchmaker...

**"BOO!"** the bipolar girl yelled from behind them making them both jump, one more then the other though.

"Um, Ulrich?" Yumi said a bright blush on her cheeks, "Can you get off of my lap?" she asked as the brunette hair boy clung to her.

"Oh, right. Sorry," the boy murmured embarassed as he got off both their faces a deep red.

"Well, it seems like everyone here has gotten some sort of action," Keir said proudly before another soda can was thrown at her.

"Shut Up!" a random movie goer yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do!" The bipolar girl snarled throwing the soda can right back at the movie goer, only to have someone other one throw popcorn at her.

"Shut your face! You're ruining the movie!"

"This can't be good," Isis murmured, embarassed. "This is going to be the seventh theatre that she's going to be kicked out of."

"Can't we just pretend we don't know her?" Odd asked.

"Isis! Tell this idoit that he's the one to shut up," Keir yelled.

"Too late," the red head sighed.

"That crazy girl is your friend?" Another person asked. "Tell her to shut the hell up!"

"I'm not crazy!" Keir growled shaking her fist. She grabbed Ulrich's bag of popcorn and threw at the person. "HOW DO YOU LIKE HAVING CRAP THROWN AT YOU PUNK!?"

"Oh no, Keir. Go and throw my popcorn. I don't mind," Ulrich muttered sarcastically as he stared at the empty space where his food had just been. Just then two security guards came into the theatre.

"We are so screwed," Odd muttered.

"You have no idea," Isis sighed getting up.

"Isis!" Keir whinned, clinging to the red head. "Everyone's throwing stuff at me!"

"Gee I wonder why..." Isis said sarcastically trying to pry the bipolar girl off her.

Keir sniffed then noticed the security guards. "YOU TWO!" She yelled pointing a finger at them. "FRIEND OR FOE!?" The securities guard walked towards her not at all happy.

"You know, I'm going to take a wild guess and say foe," Odd said sheepishly. "What should we do?" he asked

"Simple," Isis said, "We run like hell!"

"I say we serve a can of whoop ass!" Keir yelled doing some fake karate moves.

Isis grabbed her freind's arm. "Less talk more run!" she yelled running past the guards dragging Keir with her.

"But I wanna kick the big kids butts!" Keir whined.

Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich looked at each other before silently deciding that it would be best to follow their friends.

"Come on," Yumi said tugging on 'William's' arm.

"We're not going to stay?" he asked confused.

"No, your crazy girlfriend is getting us kicked out," Ulrich muttered.

"Yumi?" the clone asked.

"No!" Ulrich said,

"But you girlfriend. Isn't Yumi a girl or have I been mistaken?" the clone asked making the Japanese girl red with anger.

"He's just a clone. He's just a clone. He's just a clone," she murmured to herself.

"What's a clone?" Keir asked appearing beside Yumi.

"No one," the group said too quickly.

"I am," William said at the same time.

Keir's eyes widened but before she could say anything one of the security guards snuck up behind her picking her up. "Gotcha'" he said gruffly.

"OH MY GAWD! RAPE!" she cried flailing around like crazy. She managed to throw her head back, head-butting the security guard right in the face.

"You little-" the guard cursed dropping the girl. The other guard was about to go after Keir before 'William' stepped in.

"You will not hurt her," he said.

Keir grinned, glomping the clone. "My night in shinig armor!"

_'At least she forgot he was a clone.'_ Yumi thought. "Come on let's go out of here already!"

"I wanna make them pay first!" Keir pouted.

"Keir!" Isis said threateningly

"Okay, okay.." the bipolar girl said following the rest of the gang as they ran out of the theatre.Once they sure they were safe, they stopped and paused at a park.

"Well," Aelita said, "That was...interesting..."

"That was fun!" Keir yelled. "Lets do that again!"

"No!" everyone shouted at her.

Keir pouted. "You guys are no fun."

"I thought you trained her," Jeremy said to Isis.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks," the red head sighed.

"Hey! I'm not old nor am I a dog!" Keir protested.

"Keir, sit." Isis ordered and the girl did as told.

"And I thought I was the odd one," Odd mumured.

Keir growled. "Isis! Tell your boyfriend to be nice!" she whined.

Isis rubbed her temples. "When did I become her mother?"

"Mommy!" Keir said grabbeding onto Isis's waist before turning her head to Odd. "Daddy!" she yelled tackling the boy to the ground.

"What the-! Get off me!" Odd yelled as everyone laughed except for the clone who as usual looked confused.

"I think we should head back to school," Aelita said. Everyone agreed.

"So..." Keir said as the started walking back. "When do I get a little borther!?"

Isis's and Odd's faces couldn't possibly get any redder then they were now.

"Keir," Ulrch said, "you're not going to have a little brother." Odd sighed, thankful to his friend until, "Not until they're married, of course," he grinned. "Oh, and I call best man."

"Urich!" Odd yelled at his friend before lunging at him and missing.

"Got to be quicker then that Odd!" Ulrich laughed.

"But I want a little brother now!" Keir yelled.

"The only thing you're gonna get is a world of pain if you don't shut up!" Isis said with a glare.

"Ooooh somebody is being awefully offenseve!" The bipolar girl giggled.

"Shut up!" Isis yelled.

"I WILL NOT-" Keir began before Isis gave her the deadliest of death stares. "Shuting up now."

"Man, I have a headache," the red hair girl sighed.

* * *

**And that people is why Keir is not taken to the movies anymore!**

**Keir- D8 Sniffles**

**Anyways, like we said, this was a filler chap. If you were hoping for more action and dreams ect, then you will look forward to the next chapter! Until it comes out REVIEW please!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**As promised there will be some dreams as well as action in this chapter! ... But not without some funniness as well!**

**WE NO OWN CODE LYOKO OR THE CHARS IN THE SHOW! SO PLZ NO SUE! ALL WE OWN IS THE OCS AND PLOT!**

**Reeeeeeeaaaaaad...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Isis found herself in the super computer room with both the pink haired girl, and the man. "What is this place?" the pink hair girl asked._

_"My lab" The middle-aged man replied as he typed something on the keyboard of the super computer. A message appeared on the screen and the man turn to the two girls, holding their hands. "Alright lets go."_

_"Where are we going now?" Isis asked as he led them back to the elevator._

_"To a world where we will be safe." was all the man said as the elevator doors behind them. He pressed another button on the counsel and the elevator moved down._

_Despite what he said about going somewhere 'safe', Isis couldn't__ help but feel that it would be the total opposite._

"Hey! Wake up you!" Keir yelled, poking the sleeping red head in the eye.

Isis woke up with a yelp. "Ow! Geez! What was that for!?" She demanded placing a hand over her eye.

"If I gotta suffer through detention then so do you!" Keir pouted. "That means no sleeping!"

Isis sighed sitting up slightly straighter in her seat but she knew she would be dozing off again in the next five minutes. She let out a small yawn before her blue gaze scanned the room.

She and Keir were in detention under the supposedly watchful eyes of Jim. She looked over at the snoring teacher and held back a snort. 'Watchful my butt.' she thought before noticing Keir tip toeing her way towards the sleeping teacher.

"What are you doing?" Isis hissed.

"What color do you think he is?" Keir asked holding up lipstick and blush. "Peach or Rouge?"

Isis rolled her eyes and smirked. "Rouge."

The bipolar girl grinned. "Hehehehe..." She started to apply the lipstick, followed by the blush, careful to not waking up Jim.

"You do know you're just gonna get in more trouble for this." Isis said, holding back a laugh at the sight of the snoozing P.E teacher.

"But it will be worth it!" Keir smirked. "Besides, he should thank me. I'm just helping him get in touch with his feminine side."

Jim let out a loud snort causing Keir to squeak and run back to her seat. The man groggily woke up, yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He noticed the two girls who had grins on their faces and glared at them.

"What are you two grinning at?" he asked.

"Nothing ma'am- I mean sir," Isis said trying desperately to hold back her laugh.

Jim grunted before looking at the clock. "Lucky for you two detention is over.Now hurry up and get out before I make you stay longer," he grunted.

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" Keir said with a salute before both her and Isis ran out of the room.

"Oh man!" Isis laughed once they were out of earshot. "He looked like a--"

"Like a ho!" Keir yelled. "I wonder how long it's gonna take him to notice that I gave him a makeover?" She grinned.

"LERAY! MOORE!" Jim voice bellowed and the two girls immediately sped off as the slightly out of shape P.E. teacher tried to chase them only to run out of breath after only a minute.

"We're so going to get punished for this," Isis laughed.

"Enjoy the freedom now, my short friend, before the man ruins it," Keir grinned.

Isis paused before whacking the bipolar girl upside the head. "Don't call me short!"

"Ow... Sorry for speaking the truth!" Keir sniffed. "But sometimes the truth hurts you know." she said. "I wonder what the spies are doing now..."Keir said thoughtfully.

"They're probably relishing every second without you," Isis said.

"You're so mean!" Keir pouted.

"Like you said, the truth hurts," the red head shrugged. Keir was about to retort when Isis's cell rang. Isis answered it. "Yeah?" She stiffed for a second before hanging up. "Hey Keir, I gotta go for a bit."

"Go? Go where?" her friend asked.

"I... promised to meet up with Odd somewhere!" She said before running off. "See ya later!"

Keir pouted angrily as she watched her friend run off but she had other things to worry about as she felt a shadow fall over her. She nervously turned around to come face to face with...

"AAAAAAHHHHH! A clown!" she screamed.

"No not a clown ," Jim said angrily still wearing the makeup she had put up.

"You're right. You're not really funny. Maybe you should go back to clown school," the girl said.

"I'll show you clown school," the teacher growled as he grabbed her by the ear.

"Owwww!!!!" Keir yelled.

"You're coming with me, Leray!"

* * *

Isis raced into the forest, feeling bad for lying to her friend. _'I wish I didn't have to do that. It makes me feel horrible...'_ She thought to herself as she made her way to the manhole, finding Odd and Yumi there. "Where's the others?" 

"They're already at the factory." The Japanese girl replied. "We need to hurry and--"

**RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!!!!**

"WHAT THE-" Isis screamed just as a bear jumped out from a bush. "I didn't know there were bears here!"

"Neither did we," Yumi said backing up as she saw Xana's symbol in the animal's eyes, "but it's being controlled by Xana so either way it's not good."

The Xana possessed bear stood before them on its hind legs, showing off it full height towering over the three teens. It let out a feral roar, swiping a clawed paw at them, forcing them away from the manhole.

"Nice Pooh Bear," Isis said, "Want's some honey?" Yumi and Odd both looked at her like she was crazy...or was Keir. "What? I don't see you two coming up with any ideas!"

"But Pooh Bear?" Odd asked

Isis sweat-dropped. "Okay so it was lame! I like to see you think up something!"

An annoyed snort was heard from the bear, as it watched them argue. The bear growled and finally jumped at them.

Odd pushed Isis out of the way, causing them to roll off to the side. He hissed slightly in pain when he realized that his shoulder had been grazed by the bear's claw.

"You're bleeding!" Isis said shocked. Odd shrugged, trying to look okay though it hurt to move his

shoulder.

"I'll be okay," he said. "Where's Yumi?"

"Here!" the Japanese girl yelled from above. She was on a tree branch away from the bear's reach.

It looked up at her before turning its attention to the two teens on the ground. The bear roared and charged toward them.

Isis helped Odd to his feet. "Come on, we gotta get up in a tree!" She pulled him to a tree and he helped her up into it. She reached down towards him, the bear nearing towards them. _'Damn!'_ Isis thought trying to pull the boy up, _'I have no upper body strength!'_

"Isis, now would be a good time to pull me up," Odd said nervously the bear not to far away.

"I'm trying dammit!" yelled before finally managing to pull him right in the nick of time.

The bear growled angrily standing on its hind legs again. It threw all of its weight against the trunk of the tree, causing it to wobble.

Isis yelp, hugging onto the branch she was on, trying not to fall off."ODD!" she screamed not knowing what happened to the boy but she didn't have much time to worry about him as the bear slammed into the tree again, this time almost uprooting it. _'Great. I always wanted to be killed by a bear or from falling off a tree. Now I get both,'_ she thought sarcastically the bear prepared to hit the tree again.

"Hey, Teddy!" a voice called out before the a large rock was thrown at the bear. The animal roared before turning around to see a grinning boy, several more rocks in his hands.

"Odd are you crazy!?" Isis yelled as the bear ran toward him. "You're going to get killed!"

Odd grinned none the less, turning around to run. "I'll distract him! You guys go to the factory," he yelled as the bear followed him.

"ODD!" Isis called again but the boy didn't hear.

"Come on," Yumi said jumping down from the tree. "We can't help him unless we go to the factory." Isis gave one final glance at the direction Odd went before jumping down and joining Yumi.

"Let's go," the red head said.

Jeremy was about to say something but decided against it. He should be used to weird stuff like this by now.

"Head towards the scanners. Aelita and Ulrich need back up," he explained.

"Already on the way," Isis said as she and Yumi returned back to the elevator.

When they reached the scanner room, Isis suddenly froze.

_"See you two in a bit." The middle-aged man said standing inside the scanner, Isis and the pink haired girl doing the same in the other two._

_The pink hair girl nodded. "See you in a bit daddy." she said before the scanners closed._

"Hey Isis, you okay?" Yumi asked shaking the red head's shoulder slightly.

Isis blinked and snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"You just suddenly froze up. Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah I fine." Isis said shaking off and headed toward the scanners. "Come on lets go."

"Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Isis. Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Isis. Vitalization!"

* * *

Isis and Yumi landed softly onto the Mountain Sector, eyes on the look out for any of Xana's monsters. _"Aelita and Ulrich are straight ahead,"_ Jeremy instructed. _"I'm sending in your vehicles. Isis, you'll use Odd's board."_

"Kay," the girl said trying to hide the wave of worry she felt for Odd as the board materialized before her.

"Don't worry." Yumi said. "He'll be fine."

The red head nodded and jumped onto the overboard, but she still couldn't help be alittle worried.

The two made their way towards the direction where Ulrich and Aelita were and they weren't surprised to see already fighting against a large group of monsters. Isis let a smirk grace her features as she felt the adrenaline rush before throwing her daggers at two of the monsters, destroying them.

"Thanks for the help." Aelita as she turned toward them. She suddenly froze when she saw Isis. The red head looked allot like that girl in her dream...

"Aelita watch out!"

The pink hair girl gasped as she turned around to come face to face with the schypozoa. She threw her energy fields at the jellyfish like monster but it just dodged them with deadly grace. Aelita backed up, trying to put as much space between herself and it but it kept moving forward.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that her back was pressed against a wall. She waited in fear as the monster continued its path before changing directions at the last moment, heading straight towards Isis.

The red head's eyes widen as it came toward her. "What the heck is that thing!?" she yelled, getting some daggers out and throwing them at the monster, only to have it dodge the attack.

_"Isis! Run before it takes your memory!"_ Jeremy yelled.

"What?" the girl asked confused but that was all she could say before the monster's tentacles wrapped around her body. "LET...Me...go..." she trailed off as she was drained.

"ISIS!" Yumi yelled throwing her fans at the schyphzoa. They missed at first attempt but the girl used her abilities to control them and server off one of the monster's tentacles. It let out a shrill cry but it kept holding on with it's remaining one.

_"What's going on?"_ Jeremy cried.

"Don't know," Ulrich said taking a few steps back, "but will find out," he said before running towards the girl as super speed before jumping up into the air and slicing off the remaining appendage. The monster let out a screech of pain before finally retreating.

Isis hit the ground with a thud. "Oi, my head..." She groaned, sitting up. "What was it doing...?"

"It was stealing your memory," Ulrich said helping her off the ground. "Through what it did was weird. Usually it goes after Aelita though it has gone after Yumi once. Maybe Xana has some weird thing with sucking girl's brains," he shrugged.

"Eck... It sure felt like that's what it was doing." Isis shuddered.

_"Everything seems okay,"_ Jeremy assured. _"Aelita, hurry up towards the tower. Odd isn't responding to his phone!"_

Isis froze as she watched Aelita raced toward the tower, another wave of worry hitting her._ 'Oh god... Please be alright Odd...'_

Aelita entered the tower, entering in the code. "Return to the Past now!" Jeremy said pressing the return button.

"Please let him be okay," Isis whispered again as the white light swept over her, "please..."

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy for all of you! X3 Hope Odd didn't become lunch for Mr. Bear! We'll all find out in the next chap! Until then REVIEW please :3**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Bwahaha after a wait that seemed like forever, we present to you CHAPTER 15!!!! **

**No, no, and for the BILLIONTH time, NO we do NOT own Code Lyoko or the chars in the show! If we did, then way would we be making this fanfiction? XD lol**

**NOW READ FOOLS! READ!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Hey! Wake up you!" Keir yelled, poking the sleeping red head in the eye.

Isis woke up with a yelp. "Ow! Geeze! What was that for!?" She demanded placing a hand over her eye. The red head gasped before shooting out of her chair nosily awakening the sleeping P.E. teacher.

"Moore!" Jim bellowed, "What do you think you're doing?" but before he could get an answer the girl had already shot out of the classroom.

_'I need to make sure he's okay!_' she thought in search of her blonde. "Odd!" She yelled pounding on the dorm door. "Odd you in there!? Odd!"

Odd yawned as he opened the door. He had awoken from a nice long cat nap by the constant yelling and pounding on his door. When he opened it he was immediately glomped by Isis, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"You're okay!"she said happily not noticing the position they were in.

"Of course," Odd grinned, "did you really think I could get wounded by some bear?"

Isis raised a brow. "How bad?" she asked

Odd sighed. "I think I had dislocated my shoulder and my ankle was kind of sprained." he mumbled.

"Idiot!" the girl yelled flicking his forehead with her finger.

"Who's an idiot?" Keir asked peeking her head in the room. She grinned."OoooOoooOOOoo!" She yelled. "Naughty naughty!"

The couple blushed as they realized what position they were in. "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" they both yelled getting up.

"Sure it isn't." Keir grinned, already thinking of the possible things they could have done. Isis slapped the girl in the back of the head. "What was that for?" Keir whined.

"I know what you were thinking, ya nasty!"

Keir's eyes widen. "You've gain mind-reading abilities! AHHH... Oooo puppy!" she exclaimed scooping up Kiwi into her arms.

Isis sweat-dropped. "You and your short attention span..."

"Who has a short attention span?" The bipolar girl asked as she scratched Kiwi behind the ears.

"Never mind," Isis sighed before turning to Odd, "If you ever do something so stupid like that again, I swear I'll make you-know-who look like a saint!" she hissed.

"Are you talking about Xana or Keir?" Odd whispered as said girl laughed at him.

"Haha!" Oddball, she got you whipped!" Keir laughed as she made a whipping motion with her arm.

Isis rolled her eyes "And I have you trained like a dog."

"Do not!" The bipolar girl yelled.

"Sit!" Isis said and immediately Keir was sitting on the ground next to Kiwi. "Speak!"

"Ruff!Ruff!Arf!Arf!" Keir barked before sticking out her tongue and panting like a dog.

"Rollover!"

The bipolar was about to do the said command but paused, watching Kiwi rolling over. She blinked before glaring at the red head. "DAMN YOU!" She yelled shaking a fist.

* * *

Ulrich entered Jeremy's room without a knock. He walked inside to see Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy there and waiting. 

"Where's Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Where else?" Ulrich shrugged. "He's either being strangled by Keir or...being strangled by Isis."

"It's probably best that both of them are not here," Jeremy said, "What I want to talk to you guys about might go badly if they were here."

"And what is it that you called us for to tell?" Yumi asked, leaning back on the boy's bed.

"I wanted to talk about Xana's recent attacks," Jeremy said turning to his computer. "Have you noticed anything strange about them?"

"Like what?" Ulrich asked.

"That Isis is somehow involved," the computer whiz informed.

Yumi laughed. "Why? Because Xana suddenly goes after her? News flash Einstein, but Xana has gone after each of us at one point or another."

"Yes, but Xana seems more determined to get rid of her." Aelita said. "Remember when the materialized Creepers completely ignored us and just went after her? Then William went after her, and recently the schypozoa."

"Yeah, but like Yumi said, similar things like that have happened to us before," Ulrich urged.

Aelita shook her head. "I don't think that's it. I think-"

_"Come on Aeilta! It's snowing outside!" the older girl said shaking the young pink hair girl from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up and stared out of her window gasping in awe at the beautiful wonderland outside. "Last one out there is a rotten egg!" the older girl called out rushing out of the room._

_"Wait for me!" Little Aelita called running after the older girl. The second her bare feet touched the snow she shivered. Maybe she should've put on some warmer clothes first..._

_**SPLAT!**_

_The pink hair girl let out a yell of surprise as a snowball hit her arm._

_"Haha got ya sis!" The older red head girl laughed. Young Aelita pouted as she shivered slightly from the cold. "Go and put some clothes on silly or mom and dad wont let you play," the older girl advised. "You're shivering too."_

_Aelita stuck her tongue out. "Well you didn't have to hit me with a snowball," she pouted going back into the house to change._

"Aelita? Hey you there?" Yumi asked, waving a hand infront of the pink hair girl's face.

"What?" Aelita asked coming out of her daze. "Oh, yes. I'm alright."

"It's happening again isn't it?" Jeremy asked.

"What is?" the pink hair girl asked though she already had an idea of where he was going with this.

"You know what." Yumi said.

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "You've been trying to hide it for the last few weeks, but we can tell somethings up."

"Honestly guys," Aelita sighed, "nothing is up," she said getting up. Yumi and Ulrich blocked the door, her only exit.

"Sorry Aelita, but you're not going anywhere till you tell us what's going on," Jeremy said.

Aelita sighed sitting back down. "Fine..." she said. "...I have been getting those dreams again..." She finally admitted.

"About your mother and father?" Yumi asked.

Aelita shook her head. "No... Someone else..."

"Who?" Jeremy prodded.

"I-I don't know. It's a girl older then me but not by too much. I think, I think she's my sister."

Ulrich blinked. "You had sister?"

Aelita nodded. "I think so... she kept calling me 'sis'. She was also on Lyoko..."

"What did she look like?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Well um...I can't really remember her Earth form but on Lyoko she looked like..."

"Like..." Jeremy urged on.

"Isis."

"Isis?" Jeremy asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the girl in my dreams, who supposedly is my sister looks just like Isis does in Lyoko form," Aelita said rubbing her temples.

"That's-that's weird," Ulrich said.

"You're telling me," the pink hair girl sighed, "but she can't be my sister. If she was she would have said something right?"

"It can't be Isis. She moved here." Yumi said. "...Though she never told us where she was from, or anything about her really now that I think about it."

"Think she could be hiding something?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy thought aloud, "but I guess this is all the more reason to keep an eye on her. We don't know what she could be planning or what Xana wants with her."

"Should we tell Odd about this?" Aelita asked.

"No," Ulrich shook his head, "He'll just get mad at us for making accusations about his girlfriend that we can't really prove."

"Prove what?" Keir asked appearing behind Ulrich.

"KEIR!" everyone shouted surprised at the girl's sudden appearance.

"But how? Yumi and Ulrich were standing in front of the door and you-and we," Jeremy stuttered completely confused.

"Hehehehe..." The bipolar girl giggled. "Fear my bipolar ninja skills!!" She yelled going a dramatic ninja pose.

"..." was the only thing running through the Lyoko gang's minds right now.

"Um, Keir?" Aelita said tentatively, "Why are you here?"

"Well," the bi-polar girl said taking a deep breath, "That's a good question," she laughed nervously.

That's when the Lyoko gang sweat-dropped.

"Okay okay, so Odd and Isis wouldn't let me stick around." Keir pouted. "I was bored so I came here! Don't hold it against me!" She sniffed.

"Well we're kinda busy at the..." Jeremy started but sweat-dropped as Keir gave him the sad puppy face. "...Can't... resist...face..."

Keir smirked triumphalily and plopped on the bed, making herself at home.

* * *

(Next day! D ) 

"So like the first three volumes were all cute and stuff, but the later volumes afterwords were okay. And the recent one I read was just sad since the main character dies!" Keir explained as she followed, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy to the cafeteria.

"Hn..." Was all they said in reply as the bipolar girl continued to yap on about all the yaoi she read.

She was with them since yeasterday after they had finished talking about Isis. They had tried all they could to get rid of her only to end in vein. And the whole time she talked about her yaoi, some very random and just... wried things. But mostly about her yaoi fandom. They were all but ready to scream, but somehow managed to keep their cool... barely. They truly felt sorry for Isis. Speak of the devil...

"Is Keir bothering you guys again?" Isis asked walking up to them with Odd.

"No!" Keir pouted crossing her arms childishly.

The gangs faces instantly brightened when they saw the red head. Now they could ask her some questions, but how were they going to get rid of Odd?

"Hey, Odd, Keir wanted to show you some of her yaoi and we agreed for you," Ulrich smirked.

Odd's jaw dropped. "What?" he yelled before the girl latched onto him.

"Come on Oddball you know you want to see them!" she said pulling him away

Before they had gotten too far the purple loving boy grabbed onto his brunette roommate and the Japanese girl. "If I'm going down," he growled, "You two are going down with me!"

Keir grinned. "Yes! The more the better!" She said. "Now on to my lair of yummy fantasy of yaoi goodness, my little piglets!" She cackled as she dragged the three off before any of them could say anything.

Isis blinked. "Okaaay. What was that all about?" She asked turning her attention to the two remaining teens.

"Nothing at all," Jeremy said readjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Isis, can we talk to you?" Aelita asked.

"You're talking to me right now," the girl smirked.

"This really isn't a joking matter," Jeremy said seriously.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Tch. It never is when you're around." She sighed and shrugged. "Okay so what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well..." Aelita said. "about you."

Isis raised an eyebrow. "Me? What about me?"

"Well though you're a part of the group you really haven't told us that much about yourself," Jeremy said.

"It's really none of your business," Isis frowned. "Besides, it's not like you've told me alot about yourselves either."

"We just want to get to know you better." Aelita said.

"Feels more like an integration." Isis scoffed. "What exactly do you want to know about me anyways?"

"Where did you go before Kadic?" Jeremy asked.

"To a normal school a few miles away from France for about a few months before we had to move." The redhead answered with a frown. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not," Aelita said politely.

"What about your family?" Jeremy frowned.

"I have a mom and a dad and Keir. That's my family," Isis said.

"Care to be more descriptive?" Jeremy prodded.

"No," the girl said narrowing her eyes.

"We're not trying pry or anything." Aelita tried to assure Isis. "We just--"

"You're just sticking your noses where it dosn't belong." Isis snapped. "And if I'm allowed to ask, what's with the good cop and bad cop question?" She demeaned.

Jeremy and Aelita looked nervously between each other but luckily they were saved by the bell. They sighed in relief but before they could take off, Isis caught both of them by the arms. "Listen, I don't like people prying into my life. I know what you two can do," she said looking mainly at Jeremy, "and if I find out you hacked into my records well...there are scarier things then Xana," she said before walking away.

* * *

**Oh my... Looks like they just got on the bad side of Isis O.O; Plot FINALLY is starting to thicken! Anyways review please!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**After a LONG wait, we present to you chapter 16! Sorry for that horribily long wait people... School has once again made us authors really busy. But we managed to sqeeze in some time to do this chappie!!**

**No we do NOT own Code Lyoko or the chars in the show. We just own the OCs and the plot... So... NO STEALS THE OCS OR THE PLOT OR I'LL EAT YOU!!!!! RAWR!!!**

**Read time!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter** **Sixteen**

Isis let a frustrated sigh before heading for her and Keir's dorm knowing the poor three teens would be needing some saving.

"And this," Keir said turning a page to more adult rated yaoi book. "If the yummiest part in the whole book!" She giggled holding up the book so Odd, Ulrich and Yumi could see.

Their faces flushed as they saw what was on the page. 'Great,' Isis thought, 'they're already traumitized.' "Okay, Keir," she said aloud. "I think it's time for them to go."

"Awe... I was about to show them the second yummiest part!" The bipolar girl whined

"They're already are going to have nightmares as it is." Isis said rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine!" Keir pouted closing the book.

"Thank you!" Odd said latching onto Isis. "I was so afraid for my life!"

"Now you're overreacting. I read some of Keir's book and their not that bad," Isis shrugged. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd looked at her with strange horrified looks. "What?"

Ulrich shook his head. "She's your girlfriend," he said to Odd

"Don't worry, I was only joking." The red head smirked. "I wouldn't read them even if Keir tried to force me."

"It's true." Keir sniffed hugging her book. "I can't get her to read any of it."

Odd sighed in relief. "That's good to know," he grinned. "So what did you do while I was away?"

Isis caught the brief nervous exchange between Ulrich and Yumi and knew that they had been in whatever plan Jeremy had made."Nothing much. I insulted Sissi, but other than that, nothing," she lied giving a pointed stare towards Ulrich and Yumi, both whom gulped nervously.

Odd looked confused as his girlfriend stared at his friends strangely but he shrugged it off. "So what do you guys want to do?" he asked

"I think I'll hang with Keir," Isis said before turning to Odd. "You can hang out with your friends,"she said to him.

"Isis, we're your friends too," Yumi said.

"Really? Do friends interrogate each other?" Isis questioned before both Yumi and Ulrich looked down at their feet guiltily. "I thought so. See you later Odd," she said entering her room with Keir and closing the door.

"Whoah what just happened!?" The red head's friend asked. "What's with the sudden Bitch Mode?" she asked.

"I'm not in Bitch Mode!" Isis snapped.

"Liar." Keir said.

"What?"

"Liar for two things. One about what you did before coming here. And the other for your bad mood." Keir explained. "Something happened that got you into this bicthyness. Tell me."

Isis sighed. "To make a long story short Ali and Jeremy decided to do the whole 'good cop and bad cop' interrogation thing on me. They pretty much stuck their noses where it didn't belong." she said.

Keir frowned. "Why the hell did they do that? Talk about rudeness!"

Isis shook her head and sighed. "I dunno. All I know is that is pissed me off."

* * *

Odd and Ulrich entered their dorm after leaving Isis's and Keir's room and saying their goodbyes to Yumi. Ulrich dreaded the moment he had to step into their dorm. He knew Odd hadn't missed anything that Isis had said or done just a while ago and now he was stuck with the the irritated blonde. It was going to be a long day. 

"So...what did Isis mean by and interrogation?" Odd asked sitting on his bed, arms crossed and staring at Ulrich with a not too happy look on his face.

"I...really have no idea," Ulrich shrugged laying on his back on his bed and tossing his soccer ball up into the air before catching it. He was startled slightly when Odd came and caught it.

"The truth, Ulrich," Odd said throwing the ball somewhere. The brunette sighed.

"Fine. Jeremy...uh, has his reasons of being suspicious of Isis," Ulrich said.

"Suspicious?" Odd asked. "Why?"

Ulrich sighed again. Why was he the one who had to tell Odd this?"Because during the last few attacks Xana seems to be trying to get rid of her." He said. "Even the schypozoa went after her on Lyoko."

"It's not the first time that the schypozoa has gone after someone other then Aelita," Odd retaliated.

"That's what we told Jeremy," Ulrich said.

"Then what's his problem?" Odd yelled.

"I don't know! If you want to know, ask him yourself." the brunette said irritatedly.

"Maybe I will." the blonde said walking over to the door.

"Great.." Ulrich said sarcastically, plopping back down onto his bed. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

(later Jeremy's room!)

"Odd? What is it?" Jeremy asked opening his door to the other blonde. He was surprised when Odd pushed his way into his room closing the door behind him.

"What gives you the right to question my girlfriend? Huh? Einstein?" the boy asked.

"Is that what this is about?" Jeremy sighed. "Look Odd, we only wanted to ask her some stuff to...confirm some things."

"Confirm what?" Odd asked still upset.

Jeremy sighed again, rubbing his eyes. "It seems Aelita has had some dreams that might concern Isis."

Before Odd could ask more the door was thrown open by a certain pissed off bipolar girl. "YOU!" She yelled pointing a finger at Jeremie

"Great..." The computer whiz sighed. "Just what I don't need right now..."

Keir frowned."Well that's just too bad for you Four Eyes!" She growled. "Because of you my best friend is on Bitch Mode thanks to your interrogation crappy crap!"

Jeremy looked at Odd for help but it was clear that for once, the bi-polar girl and the purple loving boy were in agreement over something. It was obviously the end of the world.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Keir asked.

Jeremy knew she wasn't going to leave until he gave her a reasonable response but it wasn't like he could just tell her why he did what he did without telling her about Lyoko and Odd was deficiently not going to help him out of this sticky situation.

Keir cracked her knuckles. "I'm waiting Four Eyes!" she said. "Why the hell were you questioning her? It's bad enough she has Sissi on her case about it--" The bipolar suddenly closed her mouth _'Crap... Shouldn't't of said that!' _

Jeremy saw this as the perfect distraction. "What has Sissi done to Isis?" he asked. Even Odd couldn't help but feel curious about this too.

"Uh...nothing. I didn't say nothing, nada." Keir chuckled nervously, backing towards the door. " "Oh look at the time... I gotta... go do something!" She exclaimed making a run for it.

"Keir!" both boys yelled grabbing the girl's arm and pushing her on the bed. "Talk," Odd ordered. The girl crossed her arms and turned her head away from them. Odd sighed. "I was hopping I wasn't going to have to use this," he said taking something out of his back pocket.

Keir looked at him curiously before her eyes widened in shock and delight. "It's...it's.."

"Yeah," Odd nodded, not sounding proud of himself at all as Jeremy stared at his friend a creeped out very much.

"It's yaoi!" Keir cried almost pouncing on the boy.

"Not until you tell us what we want," Odd said.

"Where did you get that from?" Jeremy asked.

"Einstein, I've done alot of things I'm not proud of to make sure I always have the upper hand against people like Keir," Odd said. "But let me tell you this. I will never be able to look at marshmallows the same way again."

Keir whimpered. "Must... resist... temptation..." she said, trying to not eye the yaoi book, but failed. "NARG! GIMME!"

Odd shook his head. "Talk first."

Keir pouted. "You evil purple spy! No fair!" She whimpered. "I can't... Isis would be mad if I told anyone..." She kept quiet again.

"She's not talking," Jeremy whispered. "This must be very serious and important to Isis and her if she's not talking."

"Then let's go ask Isis herself," Odd said," an without interrogating. If she wants us to know she'll tell us," he said throwing the book to Keir. "Here you can have it."

The bipolar girl caught the book. "Hehehehehe..." She giggled before leaving in a flash.

* * *

Jeremy and Odd walked towards the girls' dorms, tension still between them and for once, the computer whiz wished his friend would return back to his old go lucky self, but he realized that he had broken Odd's trust. Though Odd hardly ever got upset, the glasses wearing blonde knew that when he did it took a while to get him to forgive. 

They both stopped in front of Isis's dorm. Odd knocked on it as they waited for her to answer. "If she dosen't want to tell us you will not force her too, Einstein," Odd said in scarily threatening voice. To say Jeremy was scared would be an understatement.

After a few seconds the door opened. "What?" Isis asked, but frowned seeing Jeremy. "What is HE doing here?"

"Look, Isis," Jeremy said deciding to take the smart road and apologize to her right now, "I'm sorry if it seemed like Aelita and I were ganging up on you and interrogating you, but..."

"But..." Isis said crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"None of us really know that much about you," Jeremy said.

"So? My life is exactly that. MINE! You don't need to know anything about it because it is of none of your concern," the girl said hotly.

"Keir told us Sissi has been bothering you," Odd said.

"Keir did what?" Isis frowned. "Look its nothing. Sissi just knows some stuff about me that I don't exactly what everyone knowing about..."

"But we're your friends," Jeremy said before taking a step back at the girl's angry growl. "Okay I get it. Still mad at me but Odd's your boyfriend. Why can't you tell him?"

"Because I don't want your pity," Isis murmured.

"ME BACK!" Keir shouted appearing in the room. "Oh.." She gulped seeing the three, getting a good idea of what they were talking about. "Whoops.. My bad! I'll just leave... NOW!" She said before heading for the door.

Isis sighed. This was one of the rare occasions that she actually wanted Keir to stay and interrupt her conversation. She turned back to Odd and Jeremy.

"Why would we pity you?" Odd asked.

"Because she's not the tough guy you think she is," the last voice Isis wanted to hear snicker. Sissi. "She's just a wimp. All bark and no bite."

"Sissi, go away." Isis said, glaring at the prep.

"Hmmm...I don't think so. Besides, your little weirdo friends want to know about you and since you're not telling them I might as well," the girl said flipping her raven locks over her shoulder.

"You wouldn't," Isis growled.

"Try me," Sissi smirked.

Isis bristled. "Don't you dare..."

Sissi smiled over sweetly before turning to Odd and Jeremy. "Did you know that she been moving around from school to school because she always started fights when it came to the topic of her family?"

"SISSI!" Isis growled.

"And...did you know her mother left her father and her because he was such a workaholic?"

"SHUT UP!" The red head warned, balling her fists.

"Oh but the part that you'll just love is..."

"Shut up Sissi," Odd said surprisingly calm. "No one wants to listen to you so just be quiet."

"Yeah," Jeremy hopped in. "I believe we were asking Isis to tell her about her past not you."

"Get.Out.Now!" Isis growled at Sissi.

Keir suddenly appeared behind Sissi. "I suggest to listen to her." She hissed. "Otherwise I'll drag you out!"

The principal's daughter instantly paled at the bi-polar girl's voice. She decided to leave, which was smart but as she left she looked at Isis over her shoulder. "We're not done yet Moore," she said before disappearing.

The red head glared daggers at the girl as she left, but sighed. "Thanks Keir..."

Bipolar nodded. "No prob. Now to make sure that brat is traumatized!" She said pulling out a needle and running toward the direction Sissi went.

Isis let out another sigh before turning back to the two blondes. "Happy now? You got your damn answers..."

"We didn't mean for this to happen, Isis," Odd said softly.

"Alot of things happen that weren't meant to happen but they do," Isis said turning her head away. "Anything you guys wanna know?" she asked.

"You don't have to-" Jeremy began.

"If I don't tell you now, then you'll just get more suspicous of me and then how can we be friends that way?" Isis asked.

"We're friends?" the computer whiz asked slightly surprised. It was true the girl was part of the group but that didn't nessacarily mean that they were suddenly friends; more like co-workers that had worked next to each other for years but didn't even know the other's name.

"Of course," Isis shrugged. "I mean, if you can stand more than five minutes with Keir your automatically a friend of mine."

"Yep!" Keir said appearing behind Jeremy. "You're just the friend that's a stick in the mud!" she said before giving the computer whiz a noogie.

"Keir get off him," Isis ordered trying to hide a grin.

"You're smiling," Odd brightened, "that's good."

"It's hard to be sad for too long with Keir. Anyway, if you guys want to know more about me-"

"And me!" Keir yelled.

"Then might as tell you guys altogether," Isis suggested.

"Story time!" The bipolar girl cheered punching a fist into the air. "This calls for popcorn!" Isis rolled her eyes trying her best not to laugh.

"Hmm, I don't know," the boy grinned, "Maybe you can tuck me in," he said wiggaling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get your delusional head out of the gutter, Della Robbia," the girl said rolling her eyes.

"Ooooh already being naughty!!!" Keir giggled appear behind the two, her arms full with the said food.

Isis blinked. "That was... fast..."

"I'm a ninja!" Keir said striking a pose while still managing to hold all the food.

"Oooookkkkaaaayyyy," Odd said, "Let's head towards Jeremy's room."

* * *

**Bwahaha! Cliffies are just sooooo nice eh? lol anyway, now you all know what Sissi ment when she said 'I know your secret' a few chapters back... I bet you all wanna slap her now huh? Well... I DO ANYWAYS! Okay and I have a feeling some of you may ask 'How would Sissi find out about all that?' she IS the principal's daughter you know... ANYWAYS I hope this chapter was worth the LONG wait! Please review!!!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**8D;;; Er... we're back? -Attempts an epic entry pose, only to dogde bullet fire from the angry readers- lol sorry for the LONG wait! Me and the others have been so busy and since I was working alot as well as in colledge (but no longer are now) that I had barely any time to update this place... BUT we're back now, and you can exept more chapters soon!**

**and of course we don't own Code Lyoko nor the chars in the show blah blah balh all we own is the OCs and this story blah blah blah!**

**Now a nice long chappy for you all to read! 8D**

**Chapter 17**

"So, where should I begin?" Isis sighed looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Just start where you feel comfortable," Aelita said comfortingly.

* * *

_A young red head let out a groan as she opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light. She tried to sit up only to quickly regret doing so as a throbbing headache started. The red head laid back down looking around at her surrounds. White walls, white tile, white bed, white sheets, and white clothing. This lead to one thing. She was in a hospital. She winced as her headache got worse and a placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the bandages that wrapped around her head._

_"Gah... what happened...?" She groaned._

_"Ah. I see you're awake," a voice said startling her and she turned to see a man with a white doctors jacket standing over her. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jennings. Do you know who you are?"_

_"I'm Isis...Isis...I can't remember my last name," the girl said confused and worried._

_"It's okay," the doctor soothed. You're under a lot of stressed. It's easy to forget things when you're worried."_

_The red head nodded. "Why am I here?"_

_"You were found unconscious in an abandon building, and was sent here." the doctor explained._

_Isis nodded, only to wince as the pain in her head got worse, "...An abandon building...?"_

_"Yes," the doctor nodded. "Do you think you remember why you were there?"_

_"No," the girl said._

_"That's fine. I'll let you rest," the Dr. Jennings said before leaving._

_"What happened to me?" Isis thought aloud. "Why can't I remember anything?" She didn't have long to contemplate her lack of memory as her pounding head sent her into a state of unconsciousness._

* * *

"I stayed at the hospital for about a week. They couldn't find records on me or anything..." Isis said. "So... I was sent under foster care for little while until any information about me was found or if I remembered anything...but..."

"That never happen did it?" Aelita asked.

"No it didn't..." The redhead sighed.

"Poor girl!" Keir cried dramatically, putting her hand on her brow. "She was lost! She was confused! She barely remembered how to breathe!"

"I remembered how to breathe," Isis said rolling her eyes at her friend, "I just couldn't remember anything about my past."

"Whatever," Keir said shoving a mouthful of popcorn in her mouth. "Get to the part where you met me!"

"I met Keir. There. Happy?"

"You didn't tell it right," the bipolar girl whined.

"Fine," Isis sighed.

* * *

_"Yo! Shortie!" A teenage boy called out._

_Isis growled, "Don't call me that..." she muttered as she started to walk of across the school grounds_

_The boy smirked, his two friends snickering at the pissed off red head. "And if I don't!" He demanded, grabbing her shoulder._

_She shrugged his hand off, and turned to face him. "Say it again, and see what happens..." she said, her hand tightening into a fist._

_"Fine," the boy grinned, sizing up the much smaller girl. "Shortie," he said with a smug grin that was quickly wiped off as the girl's fist was introduced to his face. "Ah!" the boy screamed. Hands covering his nose to stop the blood that was flowing out like a river._

_The girl grinned triumphantly but realized too late that she should have made a run for it when she had the chance as the boy's two friends grabbed onto her_

_"Hey, let go!" She yelled, fighting to break free of the two taller teens' grip._

_"You little shit..." The boy growled as he recovered from the assault._

_"Piss off!" Isis shot back, trying once again to get free._

_"Stop moving!" one of his friends yelled. "You'll make it hard for him to hit you!"_

_"It's not my fault your lazy ass friend can't hit," the young girl said sticking out her tongue._

_"Shut up!" the boy yelled drawing back his arm to hit the girl when... "Ow!" he yelled rubbing his head. "What the-?" he began looking down at the pebble that had hit him._

_"Hey you!" a voice called._

_"Who said that?" the boy asked as he and his friends looked around the playground but saw no one._

_"NINJA!!" a war like cry was heard as girl wearing a strange ninja outfit jumped down from a tree, moving her legs and arms crazily in a wild attempt of martial arts that successfully scared off the boys, more so due to surprise and the strange girl's obvious weirdness._

_"HAAAAAA!! That's right! Run you evil non-believers of the yaoi!"_

_Isis just stood there, looking at the girl. "Who the hell...?"_

_"You alright, little one!?" The 'ninja' asked, suddenly by the red head's side_

_"Yeah," Isis said, "but don't call me 'Little one'" she said though strangely she didn't feel the anger she felt when the boys had called her Shortie._

_"But it's true," the girl grinned leaning on the shorter girl. "By the way what's your name?"_

_"Isis," the girl said taking a side step to the left causing the other girl to fall to the ground, since she had put most of her weight on the shorter girl._

_For a second, the strange girl was quiet before her lip quivered and she let out a cry._

_"Hey," Isis said sweat dropping. "Don't cry, uh...whoever you are..." she said while awkwardly patting the crying girl back. Said girl looked up at her with tear filled eyes and Isis immediately felt guilty. This girl had saved her after all and what did she do? She made her cry. "Is there something you want me to do for you?" she asked._

_The girl immediately stopped crying, jumping up to her feet as she squeezed Isis in a back breaking hug. "Be my friend!" she said happily._

_"I don't even know you," Isis said unsure._

_"It's Keir," the girl grinned. "Now we're best friends for ever!"_

_'Why do I feel like I just got way over my head?' Isis thought as Keir chatted happily to her about the many yaoi books that she had read._

* * *

"Happy now?" Isis asked.

"YES!!" Keir said happily, flinging popcorn everywhere by accident, "Wasn't me!" she said, causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop.

Isis rolled her eyes again "Anyways..." she turn to the others "So why did you all wanted to know about my past so badly?"

"Uh..." Aelita said looking at Jeremy who in turned looked at Yumi, who looked at Ulrich who in the end looked at Odd who Isis turned her questioning gaze on.

"Well..." the boy began before the most wonderful sound that could be heard at the moment was heard. The otherwise annoying, but this time appreciative beeping sound of a Xana attack.

"FOUR EYE'S LAPTOP IS A BOMB!!" The bi-polar girl shouted, diving for cover.

Isis resisted the urge to do a faceplam as her friend did this. "No it isn't Keir..."

Keir blinked, peering out from behind the bed "Oh...Then way is it beeping?"

"It'll be too much work thinking up a lie," Isis said. "We'll just have to do what we did the last time and just use a return trip."

"No way!" Jeremy said remembering how Keir had been when they were at the factory.

"What are you talking about!?" Keir whined. "And what's a 'return trip'!?" She turned her gaze to Isis, her eyes narrowing. "Are you hiding something me?"

Isis winced at her friend's gaze, intently feeling horrible. "Look I'll explain lat--"

**BAM!**

A bird had flown right into the window.

"BIRDIE!" Keir exclaimed.

"Get down!" Ulrich yelled as a swarm of birds were headed towards the now broken window. They swarmed the room, pecking and clawing at the teens, leaving showers of black feathers in their wake. Somehow, in all the confusion, one of the teens managed to open the door, letting more space into the room that was quickly filling up.

The group fell into an unceremonious heap on the ground before scrambling to get to their feet, away from the birds.

"HO SHITE!" Keir cried. "CROWS **IS** A TRUE STORY!"

"Just run!" Isis yelled, dragging her bi-polar friend with her.

"But where are we going!?" Keir demanded.

Isis didn't have time to answer as both girls dived to the ground once again as another squadron of crows came down upon them. They got back up to their feet making their way outside.

"Not that way," Yumi said grabbing both girls by the back of their shirts. "You'll get attacked! We need to go through the boiler room."

"Where are we going?" Keir asked stamping her foot.

Isis shook her head "Keir, now is not the time fo--"

Keir stopped in her tracks. "NO! I want to know NOW!" The bi-polar girl shouted, clearly upset.

"Keir, I PROMISE I'll explain everything to you, but first we need to get out of here! Now please just come on!" Isis pleaded, tugging her friend's arm.

The group made their way to the boiler room, the sounds of the attacking crows' right behind them. Jeremy opened the door that led to the sewers, hurriedly ushering everyone in before he closed the door. The crows angry caws were heard before several beak shaped indent were made in the metal door.

"Animal cruelty!" Keir gasped as Isis continued to tug her forward along with the others.

"You can report the case later!" The red head said, grabbing her skateboard "Now come on!"

"But I don't have a skateboard…" Keir sniffed.

Suddenly, the girl got an idea...

"Getty up horsy!" Keir yelled from her position on Ulrich's back.

"What the-"

"Less talking more skateboarding," Jeremy said glancing over his shoulder as it sounded like the door's hold had finally broken.

"High ho Silver! And Away!" The bi-polar cried, hitting the poor brunette boy in the ribs with her heels.

'_Well at least she's not asking all those questions'_ Isis thought as she skated after them. She still felt bad for keeping all this a secret from Kier, and dreaded on how she'll react.

"Faster, Silver! Faster!"

"I want to kill her," Ulrich growled trying to skateboard with the added balance.

"Well think of the positive," Odd said.

"And that would be?"

"It's you and not me," the blonde grinned gliding past his friend.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," Ulrich muttered sarcastically.

Finally, to everyone's relief - except for Keir who still had no idea where they were going - the ladder that led out of the sewers came into view.

"Awe, why did we sto—Ow! HEY!" Keir cried, as she found herself landing butt-first on the ground when Ulrich shoved her off his back. She frowned when he just ignored her, and climbed up the later. "Don't you ignore me!" She hissed climbing up after him. "You'll pay for tha—Oooh what's that big building? Your spy base!?"

"In a way yeah…" Isis was right behind her when she said this, causing the bi-polar girl to jump.

"Ho shite! Don't do that!" She whined. But she soon stopped and looked at Isis. "Wait… how do you know it's their base?"

"Because-" Isis began.

"Oh no!" Jeremy groaned.

"What's the matter Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Look!" Aelita pointed the high ceilings of the factory where the Xana possessed crows waited above.

"It looks like we'll need a distraction," Yumi said.

"Who's going to be the distraction?" Keir asked, not noticing the look nearly everyone was giving her until too late. "Why are all you looking at me like that?"

"Keir and I will distract the birds," Isis said thinking that she would feel guilty if she left Keir by herself.

"Are you sure?" Odd asked.

"I'm tough," the red head grinned.

* * *

**-On the ceiling**

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Fly my pretties! Fly!" Keir yelled as she ran through the possessed flock of birds. The crows cawed in surprise, soaring into the air.

Keir grinned, throwing bits of the broken rooftop at the flock "That's it! Fly m—Ow!" She cried as one crow pecked at her cheek "Bad pretty! BAD PRETTY!" Keir bagged to flail about, trying to get the crow of—

**BAM!**

A piece of rubble hit the bird on the head, instantly killing the animal. "That is why…" Isis said as she made her way to Keir, "..You don't run into a flock of possessed birds."

"My short hero!" Keir cried glomping her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now can we get down from here before we fall and break our necks?" Isis said not wanting to see if she could fly.

Right as Keir let go, caws of angry crows were heard, soon followed by the black birds diving at the two teens.

"Come on!" Isis grabbed Keir's arm once again, running towards the way down from the roof.

"I'm never eating chicken again!" Keir cried swatting a crow away from her face.

* * *

Jeremy readjusted his head set. "Everyone okay?"

_"We're fine,"_ Ulrich said watching as Yumi and Aelita dropped down from the digital sky. _"Where's the tower?"_

"Straight ahead not too far away. " Jeremy said, sending them their vehicles. "Careful, There's several Krabs, Tuataras, and Mantas up ahead.

_"Understood,"_ Aelita nodded hoping on the over wing with Yumi.

_"How's Isis and Keir doing?"_ Odd asked.

"Havn't heard from them y--"

"I hate birdies!" Keir's voice was heard, as well as the elevator doors opening.

The computer whiz looked over his shoulder, seeing the crazed girl clinging to Isis, both of them covered in black feathers and a few scratches and peck marks.

"You got something in your hair," Jeremy pointed out.

"Jeez, we didn't notice," Isis said rolling her eyes, blowing away a feather that was hanging in her face.

"This is your spy base!?" Keir exclaimed looked around in awe, only to slowly stop and turn to her red headed friend. "…How come you knew about it and not me?" she asked in a surprisingly quiet voice.

"I-" Isis began before getting cut off by shouts from the others on Lyoko.

"Guys, Xana's puppet has made an entrance," Jeremy warned.

"_Really, Einstein?"_ Odd asked sarcastically, firing laser arrows at the possessed William. _"We didn't even notice."_

"Sorry but I got to help them.." Isis started.

"Oh so you lied about promising to explain everything then?" Keir asked.

"Keir I didn't—"

"I'm your best friend, and not only did you know about this place, you kept it from me." Keir continued, ignoring her friend's attempts to explain herself. "Or at least I thought I was your best friend..."

"Isis!" Jeremy called urgently. "Hurry up, the others need you. Ulrich's and Yumi's life points are almost at zero and Odd is having a hard time keeping William from Aelita."

Isis looked back and forth between Jeremy and Keir. Who was more important at the moment? Keir or the others? Well that was obvious.

"Jer," Isis said. "Get the scanners ready."

"Okay," the boy nodded before stopping. "Wait did you say 'scanners' as in, more than one?"

"I'm not going to lie to my best friend anymore."

**Annnnnd once again another cliffy! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Well heres cp 18 8D lol I bet you didn't think it would be up this soon eh? **

**And we all know that me and the others don't own Code Lyoko and the chars in the show, but we DO own the OCS and the plot.. so yea…**

**READ PLEASE!! OwO**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Will it suck my brains out!?" Keir whimpered as Isis tried to push the bipolar girl into one of the scanners.

The red head rolled her eyes "No it won't Keir. So just get in already!" She said as she gave one final push. "Even if it did, I doubt it would want yours."

"Hey!!" Keir was cut off as the scanner doors closed, muffling her protesting shouts.

"I'm telling you now," Jeremy said over the speaker, "you're going to be on the top of my hit list if she gets anymore crazier after this."

"Yeah, yeah," Isis said stepping the other scanner. "Do your thing, Einstein."

Jeremy sighed. "Guys, get ready for the calvary...or our doom," he warned the others before starting up the virtualization process.

"Transfer Isis. Transfer… Keir. Scanner Isis. Scanner Keir. Virtualization!"

* * *

**-At the Forest Sector**

The two teen girls appeared and fell from the digital sky. Isis landed on the ground with ease, and Keir—

**THUD!**

Not so easily…

"Owwie!" She whined, rubbing her sore bottom as she stood.

"Whoa," Isis whistled. "Look at you."

Keir looked down at herself, her eyes quickly becoming as wide as saucers at the new outfit she was wearing. She wore a sleeveless black and red top that showed her midriff with matching pants, the left leg cut into two parts held together by thread. Abstract tattoos decorated her face, arms, and exposed stomach making her give off a fierce warrior look. A black band went across her brow with a matching one around her neck. Red gauntlets were worn snugly on her arm and a green vile was attached to her waist.

"Wow," Keir said, for once speechless.

"Yeah," Isis agreed. "You even got an awesome spear thing and those rhinestone belly button things that you always wanted."

"This is so cool!" Keir said jumping around excitedly. "I can't believe you were hiding this from me!"

"Well now you know." Isis said with a slight smile. "So… can you forgive your best buddy?"

Keir was silent for what seemed like an eternity. She then suddenly glomped Isis, holding her in a tight hug. "Of course I can my short friend!"

"Hey don't call me that." Isis managed to gasp out as she tried to get herself free from the death-grip hug.

"_As much as I hate to interrupt this moment, but the others need your help __**now**__!"_ Jeremy urged.

Keir looked around in a panic as she heard his voice, but didn't see him. "Where is Four-eyes-spy!? Is he a ghost now!?"

"No, Keir," Isis sighed. "Right now we're on this place called Lyoko. Jeremy is still in the factory and we have to go help the others before William makes things worse."

"My William is here?" Keir cried.

"Uh more like his evil twin." Isis said knowing that Keir would completely flip out if she found out her 'William' was just a clone. And that was something they didn't have the time for. "Anyways…Which way do we go?" Isis asked.

_"The others should be straight ahead,"_ Jeremy said. _"And hurry! Yumi and Odd just got sent back to Earth!"_

Isis nodded, running off. "Okay. Come on Keir!"

"Hey wait for me!" Keir whined running after the red head. Her eyes widen at the sight before her as she caught up to Isis. There were half dozen monsters that had some sort of weird target either on their backs or heads, and there was—

"WILLAIM!!" Keir said happily, tackling the possessed teen by surprise.

William looked stunned at the contact. His possessed mind didn't know how to process what was going on.

"Keir!" Isis shouted. "Let him go! Evil twin remember?"

"But he's so smexy!" Keir pouted clinging on tighter.

"Who the heck brought her here?" Ulrich asked.

"Stop asking questions and attack William while he's busy with Keir," Isis ordered aiming her own weapons.

"Don't hurt him!" Keir whined, but a dagger was thrown, impaling the possessed William's shoulder. "HEY!!" She glared at Isis, but soon turned to a look of shock as her green brown speckled eyes widen. "Isis there's a giant-squid-monster-thing behind you!"

"What?" Isis cried surprised as she turned around to face the Scyphozoa. Ulrich hopped in front of her to fend off the creature but it easily smacked his swords away with its tentacles.

"Einstein," Ulrich muttered, "Now would be a good time for Aelita to deactivate the tower."

"She's on her way but she's being held up by hornets," the computer whiz explained.

The squid-like monster used it tentacles again to swat Ulrich out of the way, before making its way toward the red head.

Isis swore under her breath, backing away as the Scyphozoa advanced. She threw her daggers at the monster, but only to have it smack them away just like it did with Ulrich's sword.

"Run already girl!" Keir yelled, unknowingly loosening her grip on William.

Isis was about to take Keir's advice when the Scyphozoa wrapped its tentacles around her lifting her off the ground.

"Get your slimy hands off her!" Keir shouted at the monster before ducking as a large sword came into view, swiping at the spot where her head was just moments ago. The girl looked up to see William about to bring his sword down on her.

"Neyh! No touchy, you evil twin!" She yelped, bringing her staff up, and blocked the attack. "You may be smexy but I like the other William more!" The bi-polar girl shoved the

possessed boy back, before thrusting her staff into his gut.

The boy grunted as his body broke apart turning into smoke that slinked like a wounded animal off the side of the sector and into the digital void. Keir didn't have much time to observe or question this as Jeremy's voice rang loudly from above.

_"Damn. I thought I'd never had to say this but Keir, it's up to you now. You have to stop Isis before she gets to Aelita. She's possessed,"_ the computer whiz tried to explain.

"She's what?" Keir turned, only to see Isis devirtualize Ulrich "Hey!" The red head just looked at Keir, her eyes had the xana symbol in them. She just gave the bi-polar girl a dark smirk before darting off towards the direction of Aelita.

"Isis!" Keir yelled and ran after her now possessed friend. "Damn she's fast for someone with short legs…" She muttered as she tried to catch up to Isis.

Aelita meanwhile threw an energy sphere at the last of the monsters, destroying it. "Finally…" She sighed.

"…Hello Ali…"

"Isis," the pink hair girl sighed in relief as she turned towards her friend. "I was wondering when-" she gasped cutting herself off as a dagger nearly grazed her cheek. Isis darkly chuckled at the fear in the girls eyes.

"Not so glad to see me now are you?" The red head asked with a menacing smile. She got out another dagger and—

"Noes!"

"What the--!?" The possessed girl didn't even have time to think as Keir tackled her to the ground.

"Don't fall to the dark side, Isis!" Keir cried, hugging her friend.

Isis growled "Let go dim-wit!" and shoved her off. She turned around to see Aelita almost at the tower. "You're not getting away from me," she growled running after the girl.

"Wait!" Keir cried pushing herself off the ground and running after her friend.

Isis simply threw a dagger at her "Back off!" she sneered and continued to run after Aelita.

Keir yelled in surprise as the dagger imbedded itself into her shoulder "You… actually hit me…"

Aelita was nearly at the tower, but was stopped in her tracks when she felt a dagger to her throat.

"Going somewhere?"

Aelita's eyes widened as she saw Isis behind her from the corner of her eye.

"No," a different voice said suddenly behind Isis, "but you are."

Isis gasped before staring down at her stomach where a staff was impaled through her. She groaned before her body exploded into digital pixels. The staff was caught before it hit the ground, Aelita turning around to see a frowning Keir standing behind her.

"She's not...dead...is she?" the bi-polar girl asked.

"No," Aelita reassured with a grateful smile on her face.

"Good!" Keir sighed in relief.

* * *

**-At Earth**

The scanner opened and Isis fell out, hitting the ground with a thud. "Ow…" She groaned "…What just happened…?"

"You probably have a Xana hangover," a voice said above her. She looked up to see Odd kneeling over her, a grin on his face.

"Damn," the girl growled sitting up. "What the heck did squid face do to me?"

"It put you under Xana's control." Yumi said, coming over to them. "And Xana had you go after Aelita."

"He did what? Is Ali okay? Did I hurt her?" Isis asked, starting to get worried about her pink haired friend.

"She's fine," Ulrich grumbled.

"What's wrong with him?" Isis asked Odd.

"Oh he's just moody that he practically got owned by you," the boy laughed.

"She was possessed," Ulrich defended. "So it doesn't count."

"He's right," Isis agreed. "Besides, Yumi already owns him," she grinned at the Ulrich's and Yumi's blushing faces.

"Aelita's made it into the tower," Jeremy's voice said from the speakers. "I'll start up a Return Trip."

"So anyone want to explain to me why Keir was on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"What?!" Odd and Yumi shouted. Apparently they hadn't been brought up to speed.

"Uh," Isis chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh look! The white light!"

**-Earlier that Day-**

"Whatever," Keir said shoving a mouthful of popcorn in her mouth. "Get to the part where…met…" The bi-polar girl looked around clearly confused. "Meh? What just happe—OH MY GOD!" She cried, and latched onto to Isis the second she saw her. "YOU'RE ALIVE! I WAS STARTING TO THINK I REALLY DID KILL YOU!!"

"I won't be alive for much longer if you don't let go…!" The red head managed to say as she tried to pry off her friend.

Keir let go before looking around the room. "Wait! Weren't we in that place with the squid thing? What was the place called again...Loco?"

"It's Lyoko, Keir." Isis corrected.

"Aw man," Odd sighed. "I was hopping we could convince her it was just a dream."

"You could have," the red head shrugged. "There was one time when Keir and I had the same dream."

"There was?" Yumi asked startled.

"Yeah, yeah," Keir nodded. "It was about a girl in our class, and in the dream she died. The very next day...she got her head cut off!"

The others paled. Suddenly Keir broke out in laughter. "Oh man! You all believed me! You looked like that guy in the painting with his hands on his face screaming. What was it called again Isis?"

"The Scream or something like that," Isis muttered. "Wait, how did we get on this topic?"

"Don't know," Keir shrugged before bouncing on the bed. "Now tell me more about Lilo!"

"Lyoko!"

"Whatever." The bi-polar girl said, rolling her eyes. "Just tell me everything! Like what the squid-thing was! And why there's an evil twin of my William!"

Aelita blinked. "Evil twin…?"

"I told her that, just so she wouldn't spaz when she saw him." Isis said.

Odd got up followed by Ulrich and Jeremy.

"Where are you three going?" Yumi questioned.

"To get coffee. This'll probably take all night," Odd said.

"And Advil," Jeremy added already feeling a headache coming up.

"I'm signing myself into a mental institution," Ulrich said plainly.

Keir gasped. "Really? Tell them Keir said hi!"

**-****Hours later**

Keir blinked. "So Xana is this evil virus thing that's trying to take over the world, and you go to Lagoo—"

"LYOKO!"

"Lyoko, and try to stop him by turning off those Tower-things?" The bi-polar asked.

The others nodded.

Keir frowned. "So I was wrong...you guys aren't spies..."

"No, we aren't," Jeremy confirmed.

"Bummer!" the girl sighed before perking up. "But I always wanted super hero friends! So it's all good!" she grinned.

"She switched emotions...so...quickly," Aelita whispered.

"Try taking a cookie from her and you'll see how fast her emotions change," Isis whispered back.

"Cookie? Where!?" Keir asked, suddenly appearing between Isis and Aelita.

"We weren't talking about cookies, Keir. I said cooties."

"Eewwww!!" Keir said sticking her tongue out. "That Barbie wannabe has cooties!"

"Why don't you go terrorize her then." Isis suggested.

In less then a second Keir was gone. All that could be heard was a distant laugh "Mwahahaha!"

* * *

**Well those of you that wanted Keir to go the Lyoko, you all got your wish 8D Now stay tuned for the next chapter soon to come!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**And as promised, chapter 19! We had lots of fun doing this one! You'll see why! x3**

**And once again the disclaimer… We, the authors of Code: Isis do NOT one Code Lyoko or the chars in the show. All we own is the plot and the ocs**

**YOU! READ! YES!?**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"So when will this Xana dude attack?" Keir asked her red headed friend as they made their way to the lunch room.

"I don't know. Whenever he feels like..." Isis sighed.

"So we have to _wait_ to kick his butt? That sucks!" Keir pouted.

"It's not any better to instigate a fight," Isis pointed out.

"So instigators are bad, right?" Keir asked.

"Yeah."

"Then instigator at 12 o'clock!" Keir said pointing towards Sissi who was heading in their direction.

"Oh joy…" Isis muttered sarcastically as she watched the pink preppy brat come over.

"Back you evil Barbie!" Keir yelled attempting to do an epic ninja pose.

"Well, if it isn't Shorty McShortster and Captain Crazy," Sissi smiled smugly.

Isis rolled her eyes. "You're taunting is lame. Losing your touch, because I already know you lost your brain."

"Oh! Is it getting hot in here because you just got burned!" Keir laughed sticking her tongue out at Sissi.

"I don't think you're in any position to talk to me like that, Shorty." Sissi said with a smirked. "Otherwise I might just tell everyone about your past, or shall I say lack of one? As well as your little family issues."

Isis' eyes narrowed, and she grabbed Sissi's arm tightly. "You'll be smart to keep your mouth shut then." She growled. "Because if you really know so much about me, then you'll know what will happen if you press your luck too far…"

"Oh, I'll keep my mouth shut," Sissi smirked. "Only if you do something for me. Stop hanging around Ulrich and his friends and no one will know your dirty little secrets."

"Le gasp!" Keir cried. "Don't do it Isis!" she yelled before hiding safely behind a bush.

"So... what do you say?" Sissi asked.

**POW!  
**

And down went Sissi

"I say…" Isis said, cracking her knuckles "That you never show your ugly face to me ever again…"

Sissi sat up, fighting back the urge to cry as she painfully put a hand up to her now bleeding nose.

"MOORE!" The red head felt herself being picked up by her collar coming face to face with Jim. "What do you think you're doing Moore?" he shouted.

"Teaching the little bitch a lesson since no one else has the balls to," Isis spat heatedly. Keir whimpered from her hiding space. She had never seen Isis so angry.

"Is that so? Then you can tell that to the Principal." The P.E said, and began to drag the red head to the office.

"Tch… whatever…" Isis muttered.

Keir just watched as her friend was taken away. "Oh no… She's really going to get it now…" she said, trying desperately to think up a way to help Isis out of this mess. She ran into the lunch room where she found the Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi. "Quick!" she yelled. "Isis has been abducted by big fat evil ape man!"

"What you mean Jim?" Aelita asked.

"YES!!

"What happened?"

"The evil Barbie pissed Isis off, and so she nailed her!" Keir yelled. "I never saw Isis get _that_ mad ever!"

"Where did Jim take her?" Odd asked.

"To the ultimate suppresser of children's freedom!" Keir cried.

"Uh...I think she means the principal," Jeremy said.

"You know it getting scary how we're starting to understand her," Ulrich murmured.

"Come on already!" Keir yelled, yanking on Odd's arm "We most hurry before she is lost forever!"

"Keir wait," Yumi said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We can't just go rushing into the principal's office. That'll make things even worse. Believe me."

"But if we don't do something they're going to kick Isis out into the cold lonely streets deprived of food and shelter!" Keir cried dramatically collapsing on the floor in a sobbing heap.

"Well she's definitely crazy enough to be an actor," Odd murmured to Ulrich as they realized that the girl wasn't actually crying.

Keir finally sat up, giving the group a pout. "Aren't any of you even worried!?"

"Yes, but Yumi is right." Aelita said. "We would just make things worse."

"But we have to do SOMTING!" The bi-polar girl whined, giving them a sad puppy look. Finally the girl thought of something. "HOW ABOUT YOUR BACK TO THE PAST THING!" she shouted so loudly the whole room turned to look at her.

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy stepped in front of her, all three of them covering the girl's mouth with their hands as they grinned at the onlookers. "Uh...Don't pay her any attention," Ulrich chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, she's crazy," Odd waved off.

"We're trying to find her some help," Jeremy said.

Suddenly all three boys jumped away from the girl, whipping their hands with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Oh, damn! She licked us!" Ulrich jumped. "Is crazyness contagious?"

"If you won't do the past-thing then I will!" Keir yelled.

"You don't even know how to use the computer." Jeremy said in annoyance.

The girl sweat-dropped, then suddenly grinned. "That's what mashing all the buttons are for!" And with that, she ran off.

"I knew I was going to regret letting her know about this," Jeremy muttered as he and the other boys chased after the girl.

"So, Aelita, since we seem to be the only sane ones left in the group what should we do?" Yumi asked.

The pink hair girl tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe if we can prove that Isis's actions were provoked she'll get off with only a few detentions."

Yumi nodded. "So we go to the source of this?"

"Yes," Aelita said. "We have to find Sissi."

As if on cue Sissi was walking by, trying to avoid getting seen by the two girls. Yumi however saw her and frowned. "Hey!"

"What do _you_ want!?" The pink prep said, not exactly looking over in attempt to hide her nose injury.

"Sissi, we want to talk to you about Isis," Aelita said firmly.

"What's there to talk about that ugly tomboy?" Sissi scoffed before wincing slightly at the pain that shooted up her nose.

"That." Yumi pointed at Sissi's nose, causing the girl to flinch back since she nearly touched it. "She did that for a reason, and we want to know why."

"She's a crazy brute that's why!" Sissi snapped.

Aelita laughed startling both Yumi and Sissi. "If you don't tell us... we'll get Kier..."

"You wouldn't," Sissi said fearfully.

"Oh, isn't that her?" Yumi smirked as the boys came into view dragging a tied up Keir behind them. All looked extremely worn out and tired while Keir struggled endlessly with her binds.

"Mark my words!" Keir cried. "When I get free there WILL be bloodshed!!" the girl was now even trying to chew her way free from the binds.

"If you don't give us an honest answer on what happened, you'll face her wrath." The pink haired girl said with a grin.

It was then Keir saw Sissi "YOU!" She snarled. "You're the reason my buddy is doomed!" the bi-polar girl attempted to lunged at her. "LEMME AT HER!!"

"Would it be a bad thing if we 'accidentally' let Keir go and let her 'accidentally' attack Sissi?" Odd questioned.

"Wow. That's a tough one," Ulrich sighed.

"Better hurry," Yumi grinned. "Looks like the boys are getting tired."

"Okay! Okay!" Sissi yelped. "It was _my_ fault that she attacked me!"

"Tell 'em what you said!" Keir sneered, making another lunge at the already frighten girl.

"I just said that if she didn't stop hanging around you guys I would tell the rest of the school about her!" Sissi cried defensively.

"That's low," Odd growled. "Just because you can't get any friends doesn't mean that you should make other people miserable."

"Oh can it Scrawny!" Sissi said.

"That's it! Lemme at her now!" Keir roared, still struggling to get the pink prep.

"Not yet." Aelita said. She turned to Sissi and frowned. "You're going to go in, and tell them that you provoked her."

"What!?" Sissi cried. "No way! That stupid tomboy is getting what she deserves!"

"Ha!" Keir snorted. "If that's your version of justice then that makes me normal!"

"Either you admit what you did or you'll have to face her." Yumi pointed to a now nearly free Keir.

The bi-polar girl snarled. "Rawr!"

"Alright! Fine! I will!" Sissi finally agreed. "Just keep that freak away from me!"

* * *

Isis sat outside the principal's office, a scowl on her face. Damnit if they were going to kick her out the least they could do is to get it over quickly.

Right then the door opened. "Alright, get in there." Jim said.

The red head scoffed and walked into the office. There sat the principle at his desk, and to say that he wasn't happy would be an understatement. Isis simply took a seat across from him, arms folded and looking down.

"Now Ms. Moore. I hard you got into a scuffle with Elisabeth. Is that true?" Mr. Delmas asked sternly.

"Does it matter?" Isis questioned. "You're just going to take her side because she's your daughter."

Delmas frowned at the red head. "Do you know what the punishment is for attacking another student?"

Isis merely rolled her eyes. She heard this all before. "Gee, I have no idea. Surprise me."

"The punishment is-"

"Wait! Daddy! Stop!"

The doors slammed open to reveal a heavily breathing Sissi, the secretary running in right after her. "I tried to stop her sir," the older woman said hoping this wouldn't get her fired.

"Elisabeth! What's the matter with you? Can't you see I'm busy?" Delmas questioned irritated.

"Daddy don't punish her!" Sissi said.

"What?" Delmas and Isis questioned both surprised. Had aliens come and switch Sissi with a nicer clone? That was the only explanation.

"It wasn't her fault! I... it's my fault!"

"Elisabeth, what are you talking a--" Delmas started but Sissi continued.

"I provoked her Daddy!" She said. "I made her mad and wouldn't leave her alone."

"What? Elisabeth, what are you talking about?"

Isis rolled her eyes. "Sir, she's saying that she's the one that started the fight," she said. Delmas gave her a pointed glare before turning back to Sissi.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, daddy" Sissi said softly, looking down at the ground in shame.

Delmas looked at his daughter. "I'm not sure whether to be disappointed or proud…"

"What?" Sissi asked, looking up.

"Provoking Ms. Moore into a fight was a wrong thing to do Elisabeth." Delmas said "However, instead of letting her take all the blame, you did the right thing and admitted what you did."

"So dose that mean I won't get in trouble?" Sissi asked hopefully

The principal frowned. "No, Elisabeth. Daughter or not, I do not tolerate bullying of any kind at my school. You'll have detention for a month." He turned to Isis. "I'm sorry Ms. Moore for the misunderstanding."

"No prob," Isis shrugged though she wasn't going to let her guard down. She still wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"But you'll still have to do a week of detention for resorting to violence."

"Knew it," the red head thought to herself before she and Sissi were dismissed. "So tell me," Isis said to the other girl as they left the office "are you an alien or a clone because the real Sissi would never do that."

"It's me Moore," Sissi growled. "I just thought that what I had done was immature and tried to be the bigger person."

"You got threatened didn't you?" smirked Isis. "Tell me who."

"I think I helped a little in this one," a teasing voice whispered in Isis's ear as arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around a light blush at the intimate contact. She had expected to see Odd but what she got was...

"Keir!? What the-!"

"I rescued you my short friend," the bi-polar girl grinned squeezing her friend tightly from behind.

"Get off." Isis said in an annoyed huff, shoving her friend off.

"Hehe, what? You were thinking I was someone else?" Keir asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Isis rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Thanks for the help though Keir. I owe ya one."

"Not just me." The bi-polar girl said. "I was just little part of this rescue mission." Keir pointed towards a window that had a view of outside. All gathered around a bench were Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy.

Isis bit her lip. She felt a warm sensation within her, like something finally fitted. She hadn't felt this way since she became friends with Keir.

"I guess even a weirdo tomboy like you can have great friends," Sissi said over her shoulder walking away.

"Yep! That's right!" Keir said, glomping the red head. "One big happy family!" She shouted in a sing song voice!

"…Air…"

Keir let go smiling sheepishly "Sorry!"

Isis rolled her eyes, catching her breath again. She looked out the window once more before looking at Keir. "I never had so many friends before."

"Me either," Keir said. "But that means more people to torment - I mean, play with," she said chuckling deviously.

* * *

**Later that night… LATE at night…**

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Augh…" A muffled groan was heard as a certain tired red head pulled her head out from under her pillows. She lethargically reached out onto her end table, grabbing her phone and… hit the ignore button. "Stupid damn phone…" she muttered before going back to sleep.

…ring…

…ri—

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"SILENCE!" Keir yelled at the phone. "Or be prepared to be attacked by my pillow of doom!" she said raising said pillow threateningly.

The phone was silent and the two girls let out a sigh of relief before lowering their heads back down and closing their eyes. They were just on the edges of dream world when...

RING!!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" Isis yelled, finally snatching her cell phone.

"Who's the ass that is stupid enough to call us at this hour!?" Keir whined, burying her head under her pillow.

Isis rolled her eyes. Deciding to just answer the phone so she could know who to kill later.

"What?" she answered.

_"What took you so long to answer?"_ Jeremy's voice asked from the other line.

"Uh it's this little thing called sleep. I know you may not have heard of it since your face is always either glued to the computer or Aelita but it's essential for "normal" human beings," Isis said.

"Who is it?" Keir asked.

"Jeremy."

Keir snatched the phone. "Why have you disturbed me from my sleep you four eyed cretin?"

"_Because There's something important I need to show and discuss with everyone. Now give the phone back to Isis."_ Jeremy replied in annoyance.

"What could be more important then my sleep!?" The bi-polar girl snarled.

Isis took the phone from her ranting friend. "Can it at least wait until morning?"

"_It is morning."_ The computer whiz stated.

Isis tried her best to keep her cool. "I meant as in later… Not like at TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!" She finally yelled into the phone speaker.

_"No it can't. Please, you have to come."_

Isis groaned slapping her hand to her forehead. "You owe me SO much Jer. It's not going to be easy to get Keir."

"You can't make me leave!" said girl cried clutching onto her bed before letting go as Isis threw her pillow at her, already getting up.

"Shut up before you wake up the whole dorm," Isis said slipping on her shoes. She didn't even bother changing her sleep clothes. This was the most presentable she was ever going to get at this ungodly hour.

* * *

**I bet all you Sissi-haters cheered during this chapter XD And now we all know that Isis and Keir are bicthy if they don't get their sleep owo**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Agghh soooo sorry for the dealy! Alot family issues and as well as having to move! But we have this chapter up and we're working on the next! **

**WE NO OWN CODE LYOKO OR THE CHARS IN THE SHOW! WE ONLY LAY CLAIM UPON OUR OCS AND PLOT!!!**

**Now... YOU! READ! YES!?**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

It was nearly 3 am when everyone was in the computer room at the factory. The only ones that seem to be wide awake were Jeremy and Aelita, while the others where either sitting down with a zoned out look, or in Keir's case…

"Snore…."

She was asleep, on Ulrich's shoulder, her mouth open as she snored, and was starting to drool…

"Why me?" He thought looking over at Odd who looked pretty smug with a dozing Isis leaning against him, his arm wrapped around her, something rare since the girl wasn't into public displays.

"Can you hurry this up?" Yumi yawned irritatedly. (She wanted to be sleeping against Ulrich)

Keir twitched slightly in her sleep. "…cookies…" she drooled even more, leaning even more so on Ulrich, to the point that she nearly had all her weight on him.

"Damn...so...heavy..." Ulrich grumbled.

"Okay, so are you guys ready to know why I called you all here?" Jeremy asked.

"This better be good," Isis yawned clutching on tighter to Odd like a giant pillow. He was really comfy to rest against.

"Make it quick too." Ulrich said, as he began to attempt shove the sleeping bi-polar off him. The girl whimpered, and clung to his arm.

"Mah cookies!" she snarled in her sleep.

"Anyway," Jeremy said clearing his throat. "Aelita and I finally did it!"

"You guys had a baby!?" Keir cried awakening.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up and continue so we can all get back to bed, please!" she groaned irritatedly.

"We made a vehicle that would be able to take you guys into the digital sea…" Jeremy started to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but what about the baby?" Keir demanded, still thinking that's what they meant, when saying 'did it'. "Can I be the auntie!?"

Isis once again rolled her eyes as her bi-polar friend made the two Einsteins blush deeply. "There is no baby, you dope. That's not even what they're talking about."

"Aw," Keir pouted before in a blink of an eye she was back asleep on Ulrich's shoulder.

"So is that it, right?" Isis asked making her way to the elevators. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Well I need to explain how the new vehicle works, and what it will be used for...Jeremy started, and went on and on.

'I knew I should've brought some coffee' the red thought as she sat back down beside Odd. "Wake me up when he shuts up…" she muttered.

"Anyway," Aelita said quickly, seeing that the others were slowly starting to doze off. "The reason why we called is because we wanted to test the Skid out."

"Skid?" Odd questioned.

"Skidbladiner," Jeremy offered. "It's a ship of Norse mythology that always managed to get to its destination."

"We're testing a magical boat!?" Keir cried, suddenly behind right behind Jeremy. "Can I drive!?"

"Uh...no and no," Jeremy said. "Aelita will be driving."

"Aw," Keir pouted. "You always play favorites!"

"Can we just get this over with?" Yumi asked irritatedly. Apparently Isis and Keir weren't the only ones who were upset about being awakened so early.

"Yeah, but I'll need to explain…" Before Jeremy could finish, Isis was already at the elevator, with a suddenly hyper and bouncy Keir right behind her.

"You can yap all you want while we're trying the damn thing out…" The red head said, as her and Keir walked into the elevator… well more like bounced in Keir's case.

The others shrugged soon following the two girls to Jeremy's disappointment. He had made a speech and everything about the workings of the Skid.

Isis, Keir, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita all stepped out of the elevator and into the scanner room.

"I call shotgun!" Keir yelled.

"We're not in a car," Isis pointed out.

"Then what is it?" The bi-polar girl asked. "A deathstar? Oooh do I get to blow something up then!?" she asked excitedly.

Isis twitched at her friend's hyperness, slightly envying her sudden burst of energy. "Just shut up and get in the scanner…"

"You ain't the boss of me!" Keir yelled. Isis gave her a pointed glare and Keir was in the scanner less then a second later. "Shutting up…"

Isis stepped into a scanner snapping her fingers. "Come on people. The sooner we do this the sooner I can get to bed."

"You're girlfriend is getting kind of scary," Ulrich murmured.

"ODD GET IN THE FREAKING SCANNER!" Isis growled.

"Coming dear," Odd chucked nervously.

"Whipped!" Keir yelled with a laugh, only to have her cackles muffled as the scanner doors closed shut.

Jeremy immediately begun the virtualization, deciding it would be best not to keep the red head waiting. "Transfer: Isis. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Keir. Scanning… Virtualization!"

**At Lyoko**

The second Isis appeared and landing in Sector 5, she was already going on ahead. "Hey waits for me!" She heard her bi-polar friend whimpered.

"Walk faster then so you won't get left behind." Isis said… well more liked ordered as she continued on ahead.

Keir blinked but did as she was told. "Ma'am! Yes Ma'am!" She cried, doing a salute. She quickly glared at Odd. "You heard her solider! Faster! Faster! Left. Left. Left, right, left," Keir sang as she marched after Isis.

Odd sighed as Yumi, Ulrich, and Aeltia landed from the sky next to him.

"Jer, here's a reminder," Odd spoke aloud. "No more missions in the middle of the night. They just make Keir and Isis more..."

"Petulant?" Aelita offered.

"Crazy?" Ulrich said trying to hide it under a cough.

"Heard that!" Both the red head and the bi-polar shouted in unison, though Isis sounded more sinister while Keir was just still hyper.

"Come you all!" Keir snarled, suddenly behind the group. "Get moving before I make you all apart of my yaoi fantasy!" She cackled. Isis and Keir found the others moving much faster after that comment.

"So where are we anyways?" Isis asked looking around the made like sector.

_"Sector 5"_ Jeremy explained. _"This is where all information about Lyoko is."_

"Yeah yeah, but how much further to the deathstar!?" Keir asked in a whiney tone. "I want to blow something up!" She cackled.

Aelita chuckled as they stepped off of a moving platform and onto a small strip walkway that hung above an abyss like room. "Well," she said pointing at the large machine hovering over the empty space. "What do you think of the Skid?"

"I CALL DIRVERS SEAT!!!" Keir shouted, jumping up and down, only to have everyone yell…

"NO!!!"

"Awes… I won't crash it, or run over anyone… much. I swear!" The girl whined.

"I'll drive," Aelita said. "We still haven't tested it out yet so we don't know if there are still any bugs."

"So basically..." Yumi began.

"We're just crash test dummies," Isis said crossing her arms. "Great."

"So we all might DIE!?" Keir asked.

_"Uh, well there it should keep you all safe from the digital sea…"_ Jeremy started to explain.

"And if it doesn't!?" Keir demanded.

_"You pretty much die,"_ Jeremy chuckled nervously.

"That's it," Isis growled. "You just bumped Sissi down from nuber one on my hit list."

"Ha! Don't you wish you didn't skip all those P.E. classes where we had to run?" Ulrich chuckled, as they followed Aelita on a weird shaped looking pad.

"Beam me up Scotty!" Keir grinned as she and the other were teleported inside the Skid.

"Ooooh! Buttens~"

_"DON'T touch anything yet."_ Jeremy said.

"Awww! Keir pouted and folded her arms. "But they're so shiny and round!"

"I promise to tell you when you can press the buttons," Aelita said to the girl from the main compartment.

"Yay!" Keir grinned.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Odd asked.

"Road trip!" Keir giggled.

With a jolt, the Skid dropped down through the opening at the bottom of the room. "Thrusters, on" Aelita said as she drove the Skid out of Sector 5 and into the digital sea.

"Oooo!" Keir said pressing her face against the window. "This is so amazing!" The others had to agree. They never suspected that the digital sea would look like some sort of upside down city.

_"Can you guys here me?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Yes Jeremy. It worked!" Aelita said with a smile.

_"Good…"_ Jeremy said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey look! Fishies!" Keir yelled as she pointed at two eel-like creatures swam towards them.

"Xana has monsters even here?" Yumi asked in disbelief.

"Let's keep swimming, swimming, swimming," Keir sang as Aelita maneuvered the Skid as the eels shot laser at them.

"Hey, Jer, does this thing have any weapons?" Isis asked as she held onto her seat. Aelita's driving wasn't the best she'd experienced.

_"Yeah. The pods that you and the others are in can separate from the skid. They're equipped with missiles."_ The computer whiz said.

"Then let's test that out." Isis said.

"Dose that mean I can blow stuff up now!?" Keir asked.

"Yep," Aelita said dismantling the pods. "Have fun."

"Yay!" Keir clapped as she began pressing buttons at random. "Die! Die! Die!"

"Watch it!" Isis said swerving as one of Keir's missiles almost her.

"Sworry…" Keir said in a childish tone.

_"Careful, Keir."_ Jeremy warned. _"If any of you get hit then—"_

"Lemme guess, we die?" Isis asked.

_"Yeah…"_

"What kind of heroes would be if we didn't laugh at the face of death," Keir laughed crazily as she fired at the eels again, missing.

"Smart move giving Keir destructive weapons," Ulrich said rolling his eyes. Right then his pod jolted as Keir rammed into him. " Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"I was watching." Keir said. "It was deliberate for what you said, you tard!"

"Hey can we try fighting the monsters and not each other, please?" Yumi asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Sooner we finish these guys the sooner I can go back to bed," Isis growled aiming onto the eels. "Fire," she growled as her missiles were released destroying one of the eels. "Now where is the other one?" Her pod shook as the other eel fired at her.

_"Isis!"_ Jeremy yelled. _"You're shields are depleting. If they go down totally then-"_

"Death. I know," Isis said irritatedly. "Ever thought of working for the Grim Reaper

"Mabye you should." Ulrich said. "You're kinda scary when—"

"When what!?" Isis snapped.

"ON BICTH-MODE!" Keir cackled as she chased after the remaining eel.

"Am not!"

Keir dodged and swerved, going after the eel when something from the side shot her. "Ah!" she gasped. "It's the evil twin!"

"Oh hell no!" Isis growled, immediately taking aim and firing at William. Isis wanted her sleep, and wasn't about to let some possessed boy delay it. The red head growled as William easily dodged her attack before ramming into her pod.

"Isis!" Odd shouted fearfully trying to make his way over to her.

_Eh shit!'_ Isis mentally swore as the possessed boy continued to ram at her pod. "Back the hell off already!" She yelled as she fired another missile only to have him dodge it yet again.

"Leave my best friend alone you evil twin!" Keir cried.

Keir tried to maneuver her ship towards Isis but a loud beeping nose startled her. _"Keir!"_ Jeremy called. _"You're running out of energy!"_

"Say WHAT!?" Keir yelled barely avoiding an attack by one of the monsters. "What do you want me to do about it!?"

_"You have to return to back to Aelita or else your shields will give up and you'll be a goner!"_ the boy explained urgently.

"But my short friend needs help!" Keir protested.

_"You won't be much help to her if you're deleted!"_ Jeremy countered.

"Oh fine!" Keir said with pout, before going back to the skid. "The rest of you guys better be able to help Isis, or else your yaoi meat!"

**Deeper withen the Digitel Sea...**

_'Dammit where the hell am I?'_ Isis thought to herself. She had finally managed to shake off both William and the monsters but only to get herself terribly lost "Jer can you hear me?" Isis asked only to be answered with silence. "Anyone?"

More silence…

"Well this is just great. Can this get any worse?" as if on cue her ship jolted as it collided into…."What the hell!?" She had rammed into some sort of red capsule with… a person in it…? Isis leaned forward in attempt to better see who was inside.

The person appeared to be around the same age as her, and was female with long black hair in loose pigtails. The attire she was in was red, gold, and green body suit, a helmet with fox-like ears, and she had a fox tail. Her fox ear twitched and her eyes snapped open, slamming her hands slamming against the glass of the capsule causing Isis to jump back in surprise.

"Run!" The fox-girl yelled at Isis and on cue a missile whizzed by, grazing the red head's Ship.

_'Shit!'_ The red head swore mentally, once again dodging the oncoming from a certain possessed boy "Dose this guy ever give up!?"Isis continued to dodged William's missiles but she couldn't help but to look back towards where she bumped into that strange fox girl. _'Was she ok?'_ she wondered. To her surprise, the strange capsule wasn't where it was before. In fact, it was a ship similar to her own and the strange girl was flying behind William. The boy let out a frustrated growl.

"Leave her alone!" The girl growled, and fired what looked like green lasers at the possessed boy. He dodged the attack but the girl continued on relentlessly. Isis watched this fight take place, but snapped out of it and quickly helped the girl. This strange person surly had to be good if she was trying to get rid of William… right?

Isis pushed her ship against William's, putting it in the line of fire of the mysterious girl's lasers. William's ship rocked shakily as it took the harsh damage. There was no way he could keep this up for too long. As the fox girl prepared to make another attack, the boy dodged quickly behind Isis, using her ship as a shield. Both girls' eyes widened as the laser shot towards Isis. Her pod jolted has it got hit, and lights flashed on her screen, warning that her shields were getting too low. "Damn…" she cursed before glaring up ahead at William. "You asshole!"

The boy merely smirked. He was already getting away. The fox girl didn't chase after him. Instead she maneuvered her pod next to Isis. "He has escaped," she said.

"Yeah," Isis nodded before turning to the girl. "Who are you anyway?"

The girl thought for a moment, as if trying to remember. She looked back at Isis and said, "My name is Kitsune."

"Kitsune, huh? I'm—"

"You're Isis. Yes I know."

The red head raised an eyebrow "How did you know my name…?"

Kitsune thought this over but only to shrug. "I don't know. I just do…"

Isis gave her a disbelieving look. This girl seemed weird but at least the good weird. "So I have a few questions for you, two of them being why were you asleep in your little pod thing and if you know your way out of here because I'm kind of lost."

"I'm not sure why I was asleep, however I do know my way around."

"So you'll help me then?"

Kitsune nodded. "Of course I will! Besides, Ali is probably getting worried now."

Isis gave her a strange look. "Should I ask how you know about Aelita or do you not remember that either?"

The fox-girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I have no idea about that either…"

"Uh...ok. Well you help me get out and then I'll try to help you remember what happened to you," Isis said with a reassuring smirk.

**Back on Earth...**

"Have you people found my short friend yet?" Kier whined.

Aelita sighed "Not yet Kier, we're still looking."

"Well you guys better find her! You promised you would!"

Aelita let out another sigh. She really couldn't blame Keir for being impatient now. They all were, especially Keir and Odd, and wanted nothing more than to have Isis safe and sound back on Earth, or, at this point, at least safe on Lyoko. Odd sat on the floor staring intently at the back of Jeremy's head while he anxiously tapped his fingers against his leg. He wanted to go back, to look for her, but the Skid couldn't repair itself on its own and in such a short amount of time.

_"Um hello? Anyone there?"_ A voice of certain red head could be heard.

"ISIS!" Both Odd and Keir shouted at the same time, nearly knocking over Jeremy when they ran over to the computer to talk to the red head. Aelita gave the shoved boy a concerned look before she turned her attention to Odd and Keir who were yelling at the screen.

_"Hello?"_ Isis's voice called out again despite the two excited teens' responses. It was then that the two realized that she couldn't hear them because they didn't have a mic...a mic on a headset...a headset on one unsuspecting computer whiz's head...

The two teens looked at each other for moment before both making a grab for the headset, causing Jeremy to yell in surprise. "Hands off Oddball, I had it first!" Keir sneered, yanking on the headset via Jer's head. "She's MY best friend!"

"Hey let go before you break it, Crazy!" Odd yelled back as he tried to shove the girl away.

"That's Ms. Crazy Princess to you!" Keir retorted. Odd took a momment to raise an eyebrow at the girl before he continued to fight over Jeremy with her for the prize of the headset.

"Ack! Can you guys try not to yank my head off in the process!?" Jeremy yelled as they went on fighting over the headset he was wearing.

**At the Digitel Sea**

Isis and Kitsune sweatdropped when hearing yelling in background as well as Jeremy yelling to stop. "Er what is going on?" Kitsune asked. "And who are the screaming people?"

"That would be Odd and Keir nearly killing Jeremy over trying to talk to me…" Isis said rolling her eyes.

_"Hey who's that second voice?"_ Keir's voice asked. It seemed she manage to win the tug-o-war batter over the headset.

"I made a new friend," Isis said looking back at Kitsune, hoping she was indeed actually a friend. Something in the back of her mind, though, told her that her statement was true and that she could trust this girl. _"WHAT?"_ the two girls heard Keir scream. _"I was replaced? So quickly?"_

Isis rolled her eyes "No one is crazy enough to replace you Keir."

_"Damn straight!"_ Keir said. _"Wait what..? HEY!"_

"Keir can you get Jeremy on the line?" Isis asked tiredly. She really just wanted to go back to bed.

_"See?"_ Keir sniffed. _"You don't even want to talk to me anymore."_

"Look, Keir. The quicker you get Jeremy the quicker he can get me back to Earth to talk to you as much as you like." Isis knew she was going to regret saying that later...

_"Okay fine!"_ Keir went to do as she told but… _"Uh Four eyes is kinda KO'd at the moment…" _she laughed nervously.

"What the heck did you and Odd do to him!?"

_"NOTHING!"_ both Odd and Keir's voice said at once.

Kitsune watched somewhat amused at the red hair girl's irritation. These friends of hers seemed like quite the interesting bunch.  
"Get Aelita on the line then," Isis said all patience virtually gone.

"_Fi—"_ Before Keir could finish, Aleita had taken the headset and put it on.

_ "Are you alright Isis?"_

"Other then highly annoyed? Yeah I'm fine." Isis said.

"Hey Ali!" Kitsune chimed.

_"Hm? Who is that with you, Isis?" _

"Her name is Kitsune," Isis said looking at the fox girl. "She seems to know you but she doesn't remember how. Actually, she doesn't remember much."

Kitsune looked down. "Yeah…" she looked back over at Isis. "Anyways now what?"

"Well I'm going to go back to earth—"

"Wait… you're leaving?" Kitsune asked, looking rather upset.

Isis nodded, "I kinda have to."

"You can't!"

Isis blinked. "Eh? What do you mean I can't?"

Kitsune shook her head. "You just can't! I can't help you if you leave!"

"What do you mean by helping me?" Isis asked giving Kitsune a strange look.

Kitsune looked down again. "I'm not really sure… it's just a feeling..."

Isis sighed. "Hey Ali is there any way to have her come with at all?"

Aelita bit her lip. It wasn't the smartest choice to randomly bring an unknown occupant of Lyoko to the real world. Though, like with Isis, she felt like bringing Kitsune to Earth wouldn't be a bad thing. Besides, the super computer wasn't giving out any warning and Jeremy was knocked out so...what was the harm? The more the merrier, right? _"Alright we can give it a try."_

Isis nodded. "Okay got it." She then looked back at Kitsune. "There you get to come with."

Kitsune looked a little nervous "To Earth?"

Isis rolled her eyes. "No, back to the future." It was obvious that she just wanted to leave. "Of course to Earth," she said at Kitsune's confused face. "We can't just leave you here with Xana."

**Later...**

The second Isis stepped out of the scanner she was glomped to the ground by both Keir and Odd. "Ack!...missed you two too…"

The scanner opened up, reveiling a girl laying on the ground all curled up "The scanner had a baby!" Kier gasped.

"Ugh... wha?" The girl sat up, rubbing her head before looking down at herself. She was wearing a pale yellow and pink shirt, denim jeans and black and whit sneakers. "Wow..."

"The baby said it's first word!" Keir exclaimed, hugging the girl.

Isis sighed, "Keir that's the same girl I was with in Lyoko..."

Keir blinked "Oh... BEST FRIEND STEALER!"

Before Keir could say anymore, the elevator doors opened revealing a now awake Jeremy. When he caught sight of Kitsune he jumped in surprise. "Who is she?" he demanded.

"Jeremy, calm down," Aelita said walking towards the boy and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This is Kitsune."

"She's the AI I mentioned that helped in the digital sea" Isis explained.

"You mean saved your butt?" Ulrich asked with a smirk.

Isis glared. "Shut it..."

"Look, can we discuss this later?" Yumi asked. "We only have a couple of hours left before we have to get ready to school. Isis immediately perked up at the statement. "I second that. All that agree say 'aye'!"

"Aye" came from everyone except from Jeremy, and a rather confused Kitsune.

"When did this become a democracy?" Jeremy muttered under his breath.

"Since we wanted sleep." Isis said heading for the elevator, Kitsune following after her. What else was the AI supposed to do?

"And what about her?" Jeremy said pointing to the A.I.

"Shush!" Isis said placing a hand over the boy's mouth. "Sleep now. Talk later."

"Sleeping Shorty has spoken!" Keir declared. Isis didn't even had enough mind power to respond to that 'short' comment. Her thoughts were filled with the nice bed waiting for her back at the dorms.

"We'll figure it out after class Jeremy. For now lets just let Isis have her sleep." Aelita said assuredly.

"What she said..." Isis mumbled, and entered the elevator, pressing a button. "Now time for SLEEP!"

* * *

**Well we promised plot development and we gave 8D And this AI seems to know Aelita and Isis! O: How so you ask? You'll have to wait for the next chapter X3**


End file.
